No es mas facil con magia
by TillyW
Summary: Universo Alterno TERMINADA. Ginny y Hermione se enfrentan a las mismas situaciones que todas las mujeres: busqueda del amor, trabajo, escuela, equilibrio emocional y fisico... Uff! Pero estan proximas a conocer a los chicos que les cambiaran la vida...
1. Mente torcida

Hola a todos, he dedicido publicar esta historia la cual es totalmente Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny aunque quiza al principio no parezca. Se desarrolla en un universo alterno en donde Hogwarts no ha pasado por sus vidas, aunque si son magos. La historia tiene alguna que otra groseria, ya que estoy tratando de incluir palabras que usamos en la vida diaria, sin tanta censura. Sin mas aquí se las dejo, espero que la disfruten y pues nada cuesta al final darle clic al boton de Submit para dejar algun comentario ;-). Besos y gracias por leerme.

CAPITULO 1. Mente torcida

Ginny estaba cansada, muy cansada. Sentada en una silla giratoria en un cubiculo minusculo donde portaba unos audifonos con micrófono, sobre su diminuto escritorio tenia un telefono lleno de botones en el cual habia una lucecita verde que indicaba que tenia la linea ocupada, otras lucecitas rojas parpadeaban como desesperadas por ser atendidas

- Y luego, que mas paso? – dijo en un tono que aun y con esfuerzo dejo ver su aburrimiento

- (bla bla bla llego bla bla bla labial bla bla bla grito)

Como habia llegado esa mugre a sus uñas? No importaba podia sacarla con un mondadientes. (bla bla bla cama). Rodo los ojos, exasperada. Al menos habia algo de cama. (bla bla arrepentimiento). Bufo y espero que la tipa del otro lado de linea no la hubiera escuchado. Porque? Porque sucumbir al arrepentimiento? A la culpa? A un estado de estrés después de haberte hechado un polvo. (bla bla bla lloriqueo). Maldito servicio social.

Estaba por terminar su carrera: medimaga, sanadora o como quiera que quieran llamarlo. Pero no todo es ciencia. No todo es magia. Esta el lado humano tambien. Se irrito al recordarlo. La carrera obligaba a estudiarlo, como? Con gente. Con gente comun y corriente, magica, muggle, loca! Asi habia terminado en ese minusculo espacio con un telefono que tenia mas botones que un vestido de novia hecho a mano. La linea que ofrecia consejos y alivio a gente en situaciones de estrés, y Ginny habia comprobado que habia gente que se estresaba por todo: miedo a casarse, miedo a los caballos, miedo a la comida etnica, pervertidos que en su deshogo le preguntaban que traia puesto, mujeres lloronas porque las engañaban o sospechaban que las engañaban, gente bonita que creia que solo la querian por eso, gente fea que creia que nadie los queria, un carnaval de freaks, eso es lo que somos todos.

- Que debo hacer? – pregunto la voz chillona que al parecer sufria un ataque de desesperación

- Primero que nada si se va a arrepentir de tirarselo pues no se lo tire – dijo tajantemente – Segundo, sal con otros tipos, que el no vea que es el unico, que sepa que eres deseada por mas gente – un grito de angustia del otro lado no hizo que la pelirroja terminara – y Tercero: Si no te quiere por lo que eres pues mandalo al carajo porque es obvio que te trae mas tristezas que alegrias.

Su turno termino. No era un turno de 8 horas, no. 2 horas diarias 3 veces por semana. Y aun asi, era una pesadilla, alguna vez fuera de turno se tento a llamar a la linea y comentar que la gente que hablabla ahí la estresaba. Colgo el telefono y tomo su chaqueta para dirigirse a su departamento. Se llevaba bastante bien con su compañera, Hermione, era disciplinada, limpia, estudiosa y si tenia una copa encima hasta divertida. En el piso en donde vivian habia 3 pequeños departamentos, el primero lo ocupaba Lavender y Parvati, que estudiaban el futuro o algo asi. Después Ginny y Hermione. El del fondo Luna y Cho, estas eran las unicas que no se llevaban del todo bien, mas por la chica oriental que por la rubia, Luna era un ser libre, que le gustaba comer cosas que no producen sombra y vestir con fibras naturales, usar poco jabon y nada de maquillaje que pudo haber sido probado en animales. Hermione y Ginny habian adoptado esa ideología en cuanto Luna les hablo de ella.

* * *

Hermione odiaba a Lavender. La odiaba. Ese golpeteo que llegaba a su habitación donde Lavender agitaba como loca la cabecera de su cama con el tipo en turno la desesperaba. Se cubrio la cabeza con la almohada

- Pon el maldito hechizo! Ponlo! – le gritaba a la pared

- Nada. Golpeteos que aumentaban, un 'ah, ah, ah' que la sacaba de quicio. Porque tenia que oirla mientras se follaba al tipo? Porque no tenia un poco de vergüenza la tipa esa y ponia el maldito hechizo!!!

Salio hecha una fiera de su habitación, abrio la puerta del departamento y vio a Ginny parada ahí buscando la llave

- Ay gracias Hermione no la encontra… a donde vas? – dijo al mirar a la chica salir

- A matar a esa tipa

Ginny la siguió, alarmada, y se plantaron las dos frente a la primer puerta, Hermione toco fuertemente, golpeando repetidamente el suelo con su pantufla en forma de zapatillas de ballet, volvio a golpear

- Abre o te juro que la tiro!

Ginny abrio los ojos, puso su bolsa en el suelo y se arremango la blusa solo por si acaso, oyeron un clic y Lavender asomo la cabeza con un dejo de indignación

- Que? – dijo quitada de la pena

- Como que que? Como que que? – dijo la morena histerica – Es la centesima puta vez que te digo que pongas el maldito hechizo

- Ay ya Hermione – dijo sonriendo – ahorita lo pongo

- Porque tengo que recordatelo cada vez? Porque? Tu crees que al maldito piso le interesa un comino que estas llegando? PUES NO!

- Relajate Hermione – dijo en tono apaciguador – ya lo pongo

Lavender le sonrio, y a Hermione no le quedo mas que conformarse, bufando todavía molesta se dirigio a su departamento, Ginny tomo su bolso y la siguió. La acompaño a su habitación solo para asegurarse de que Lavender pusiera el hechizo

- Quien era? – pregunto una voz masculina

- Ay unas tipas a las que buena falta les hace hecharse un buen polvo, olvidalas, Impervius!

Silencio. Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione que tenia la boca abierta en una clara señal de indignación

- O sea, no porque yo no sea tan promiscua como ella significa que no me haya aventado un polvo

Ginny asintio, luego recordo que el insulto de Lavender habia estado dirigido a las dos

- Es una idiota, ademas quien necesita un novio? – dijo encogiendose de hombros

- Yo no, claro esta

Bufaron. Si bien era cierto que el insulto les habia dolido mas de lo querian admitir, tambien era cierto que no andaban buscando un tipo que les trajera dificultades a su vida. No por el momento.

- Quieres una taza de chocolate con leche caliente antes de acostarte? – dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio

- Si, vamos

Se sentaron en la barra desayunadora mientras Ginny calentaba la leche con la varita, Luna entro

- Hola chicas

- Hola, chocolate?

- Si, pero con leche de soya – dijo sonriendo

Ginny se volteo para tomarla, solo la tenia ahí por Luna, hizo una mueca de asco que quito al quedar de nuevo frente a ellas

- Que tal el servicio Ginny? – dijo Luna

- La gente no mejora, sigue siendo exasperante, hoy un tipo empezo a gemir mientras oia mi consejo, puedes creerlo? Vaya sarta de pervetidos

- Provoca a alguno, vamos… - la reto Luna riendo

- Ay que cosas dices – sonrio

- Vamos, a uno que te suene guapo – dijo sonriendo

- Como suena la gente guapa? – dijo con logica

- Bueno, bueno, que te guste su voz…

- Ok, lo provoco y luego que? Logro que el tipo se venga y yo que? Donde queda mi satisfacción?

- Cierto – aseguro Hermione – en eso tiene razon Ginny, porque el debe llegar y ella no?

- Bueno pues llega – dijo con logica

- Ahí? Esta idiota o algo? Oh por favor dime que no has hablado!

- No – dijo seria – yo solo decia, es por el patron de chicos

- Perdon? – dijeron al unisono

- Los chicos que visitan el piso – aclaro - suben por las escalera y que esta: el departamento de Lav y Parvati, el de ustedes, y el mio con Cho cierto?

- Si y que?

- Bueno, los chicos que no se quedan en el primer departamento siempre van al de nosotras, nadie nunca se para aquí

- Y eso que? – agrego Hermione molesta

- Somos jóvenes chicas, ay que practicar el amor libre, con responsabilidad claro, vamos…

- Tu tambien? – dijo Ginny – acaso crees que de verdad estamos tan necesitadas?

- Bueno vamos a ver…- simulo pensar – cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien vino contigo Ginny? Un chico, a besarte, a manosearte, a agitarte?

Ginny escupio el chocolate

- Agitarme? – dijo indignada – que soy? Una lata de pintura

- Y de ti Hermione… mejor ni hablamos

- Disculpa? – dejo su taza en la barra – yo follo

- Si? A quien? – la reto

- A un tipo – dijo ignorandola

- Ok - rodo los ojos - lo suponia, a que tipo?

- A uno…. Moreno – dijo reuyendole la mirada

Luna alzo la vista al cielo, tipico, a nadie.

- Bueno – dijo resignada – yo solo pense que seria bueno que alguien les provocara unas contracciones alla abajo

Ginny y Hermione escupieron nuevamente su chocolate

- Fin de la platica Luna, no hablare de mi… flor – dijo Hermione

- Flor? – dijo entre divertida y estupefacta – No la llames asi o nadie la va a querer deshojar

- Porque no estas en tu departamento por cierto? No deberias estar ahí con un chico? Experta…

- Cho esta con alguien – dijo simplemente – Es ruidosa, asi que le doy chance de que termine antes de tocar la puerta

- Con quien esta?

- No se, sabes que no hablo mucho con ella, pero se que el chico en cuestion tiene lentes y esta mas cegatas que nada, usa mucho aumento. Lo se porque el otro dia dejo sus lentes en la mesita de café y los examine

- Y tiene mucho saliendo con el? – dijo Ginny

- Mmm no, ha venido dos o tres veces, pero es timido, siempre sale corriendo, no he tenido tiempo de verle – miro su reloj – Bien creo que me ire, gracias por el chocolate

Se despidio con una sonrisilla inocente y las otras dos chicas volvieron a mirarse.

- Quien es el tipo moreno que te estas tirando? – pregunto Ginny

- Nadie. Solo queria callarla – dijo malhumorada

- Bueno y… no sales con nadie?

- No y tu?

- No

- Bueno pero… - dijo Hermione – tu tienes hermanos, los hermanos tienen amigos… los amigos siempre se fijan en las hermanas de sus amigos

- No – rio negando con la cabeza – no conoces a mis hermanos, lo matarian

- Yo sin embargo solo conozco chicos de la universidad, los abogados no son divertidos

- Lo se – dijo con ahinco

- Y que tal tus hermanos? A las amigas tambien se les presentan los hermanos – dijo bromeando

- Veamos… - simulo pensar – Bill es casado, Charlie tiene un trabajo hace-viudas, cuida dragones, ya me diras, Percy… es aburrido y amargado, Fred y George nunca te gustarian, tienen sentido del humor, y Ron… creo que es el peor de todos

- Porque? – dijo sonriendo

- Bueno veras… es inmaduro, tragon, insensible, sobreprotector, irresponsable, delgaducho y con la nariz larga, nada recomendable

- Suena como alguien a quien definitivamente no me acercaria ni a 10 metros – dijo suspirando desilusionada

- Supongo que… podriamos ir un dia a conocer chicos no? – dijo tentativamente – sabado en la noche, discoteca…

Se movio haciendo una mueca graciosa ante la cual Hermione sonrio

- Suena divertido y si no conocemos a nadie al menos nos tomaremos unas copas

- Hecho…

Alzaron su taza con chocolate y la platica se dio por terminada.

* * *

Dos dias después, mientras Ginny cumplia el ultimo turno de la semana su telefono sono

- Linea de ayuda, le atiende 'Molly' en que puedo ayudarle? – dijo con indiferencia

- Ho-hola, no estoy siendo grabado verdad? – sono

La voz era de un chico, sonaba muy mortificado, angustiado y se veia que era su primera vez, su primera vez en llamar a ese tipo de lineas, Ginny los reconocia de inmediato

- No, no te preocupes, aquí todo es confidencial – dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa – si quieres dime un nombre falso

- Ahm, James – dijo apenado

- Bueno, que te sucede James? Tienes algun asunto que te quita el sueño?

- Bueno… yo. En realidad tengo una duda acerca de las mujeres – dijo con valor

- Tu y millones de hombres mas, no te preocupes no eres el primero, venga, que te preocupa?

- Es la chica con la que salgo – dijo susurrando como si tuviera miedo de ser descubierto

- Que pasa con esa chica? – se estaba divirtiendo

- Bueno ella es muy… bonita, y divertida y …nada

- Perdon? – se hizo para adelante en su silla

- Apasionada – dijo derrotado

- Y eso te molesta James? – vaya ella pensando en tirarse a un tio y un tio pensando en no tirarse a su novia, nadie los entiende!

- No. No durante… sino… después

- Porque? – fruncio el ceño

- Porque ella llora

Ginny solto una sonora carcajada, algo que nunca habia hecho, burlarse de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la linea. Tendria que ser muy patetico en la cama para que después de un polvo hagas llorar a tu novia!

- Lo siento – risa – lo siento. Solo que me has tomado por sorpresa

- Eres una perra - colgo

Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta de la sopresa, pero no se molesto, le parecia que el insulto habia sonado falso, no parecia el tipo de chico que lo decian, no lo culpo, el abriendo su alma y ella riendose como hiena. Siguió riendose un poco mas hasta que se calmo. El telefono volvio a sonar

- Linea de ayuda, le atiende 'Molly' en que puedo ayudarle? – dijo mas contenta de lo habitual, la habian puesto de buen humor

- Oh no otra vez tu – oyo una voz fastidiada

- No, no, no – se levanto – no cuelgues, lo siento, lo siento de verdad no he querido burlarme, pero…

- Pero es patetico, lo se – concluyo derrotado – no hay alguien mas desocupado?

- Sorry cariño, soy la unica esta noche, vamos perdoname, al fin y al cabo somos dos impopulares hablando, te comprendere mejor que nadie

- Yo no soy impopular – dijo indignado

- Bueno, bueno… tu problema, vamos, porque llora? – dijo animandolo

El se quedo callado por un rato y luego atendio de nuevo

- No se, dice que es tan tonta… que no quiere sufrir y que…

- Que no quiere sufrir? – lo interrumpio – y entonces para que va y se acuesta contigo? Acaso tienes alguna mania?

- No – se defendio – no, como crees? Soy normal

- Eso dicen todos – sentencio

- Lo soy!

- Veamos, a ver, cuentame tu rutina

- Pero por supuesto que no! Es privado!

- Mira chico, la tipa que te tiras llora después de follartela, asi que… o analizamos el asunto o te quedaras con la duda de si el que esta mal eres tu o ella!

Del otro lado de la linea Harry se rasco la cabeza pensando, no tenia nada que perder, total, ni la conocia ni lo conocia, y no tenia una amiga en todo el mundo a la que pudiera confiarle algo tan intimo, y Ron… Ron solo se burlaba.

- Vale

- Empecemos – Ginny se puso comoda, recargando completamente su peso en el respaldo de la silla y jugando con un mecho de su pelo

- Bueno salimos a alguna parte, una cita, todo va bien, entonces me dice que si la seguimos en su apartamento y vamos, Hablamos un poco, bebemos un poco, nos besamos en el sillon, luego… lo hacemos

- Es todo? – dijo con desilusion

- Esto no es una linea erotica! No te voy a contar todo

- A ver, entonces preguntare yo – dijo decidida - Le besas el cuello?

- Si

- La espalda?

- Si

- Las orejas?

- Si

- El pecho?

- S-Si

- Alla?

- … - tosio fuertemente – una vez – dijo con la voz rasposa

- Cuando… cuando estas cerca de entrar? Esta… humeda?

- Si, se me rebala – se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho eso

- Y luego que mas?

- Pues… tu sabes… adentro y afuera hasta que se siente que ella… termina, entonces yo se que puedo… terminar

- Nunca has terminado antes de tiempo? – dijo con sospecha

- No – dijo con ahinco – nunca

- Vaya pues… no le pides cosas extrañas como gritar tu nombre, el de tu maestro, que nombre tu… ya sabes con algun apodo en especial?

- No, no! Vaya que torcida eres!

- Solo pregunto – aclaro - no tienes idea de la gente que habla aquí. Bueno pues parece que todo esta bien por tu lado, Sugiero que hables con ella

- Ese es tu consejo? – dijo sorprendido – la verdad es que esa idea ya me ha pasado por la cabeza – sono un poco molesto – vaya linea de ayuda…

- Le has dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto – aclaro – es por eso que no comprendes a las mujeres, porque no las escuchas. Deberias escucharla, ver que tiene que decir, a lo mejor ahí encuentras la razon de tu problema. Mira el problema con muchos hombres es que no se detienen a ver que es lo que quiere su mujer, van y buscan un conejo de peluche de dos metros cuando a veces solo queremos una flor, o un poema

- No soy poeta o florista – dijo amargado – Bueno pues si ese es tu consejo supongo que quedo igual, gracias por nada

- James – lo llamo tentativamente – espero que te arregles con tu novia, suenas buen chico, no te preocupes

- Gracias, siento haberte dicho perra, pero te lo mereciste un poco – dijo divertido

- Lo se – sonrio – De nada, adios

- Adios Molly

Colgaron.

* * *

Harry se le quedo mirando al aparato telefonico con una mezcla de frustración y diversión, Ron entro y le pregunto

- Con quien hablabas?

- Con un tipa que tenia la mente torcida, era medio pervertida

Ron rio pero no dijo mas


	2. Una dama no hace eso

CAPITULO 2

Ginny se abria paso entre la gente mientras trataba de no derramar ni una gota del liquido que bailoteaba en esas divertidas copas, la musica estaba fuerte y muchas luces de colores parpadeaban sin rutina

- Tu bebida

Le extendio a Hermione una copa cuando finalmente llego a ella

- Gracias

- Algo interesante? – le pregunto mientras recorria el bar con la vista y movia el cuerpo al ritmo de la musica

- Alla, alla y alla, que te parece?

Ginny miro hacia los tres puntos que señalo y vio un chico guapo en cada punto

- Buen gusto – levanto su copa – Probare suerte con uno, espera aquí

Ginny fue hacia el primer chico, alto, blanco, con el pelo despeinado a proposito y un monton de gel manteniendolo asi, hablo con el chico por cinco minutos, luego Hermione pudo apreciar la cara de desilusion de Ginny, la expresión corporal de querer salir de ahí y finalmente la vio volver hacia ella

- Que paso?

- Gay – dijo seria

- Lo siento. Mi turno

Hermione se alejo y fue hacia el segundo chico, hablo con el unos minutos después Ginny vio que miraban hacia su direccion, Hermione hizo un gesto confuso y se alejo de el para reunirse de nuevo con ella

- Y bien? – dijo con curiosidad

- Casado y pervertido, queria saber si estabamos dispuestas a unirnosele

- Las dos? – dijo indignada

- Asi es, como es posible que haya hombres que no saben satisfacer a una sola mujer y buscan estar con dos?

- Porque no buscan satisfacernos, sino satisfacerse ellos – sentencio

- Hablando de hombres eh?

Voltearon hacia la dulce vocecilla de Luna, que venia con Parvati, Lavender y Cho

- De que mas en este lago lleno de peces hechados a perder? – dijo Hermione con fastidio

- Me alegro que esten aquí, casi nunca vienen – dijo Parvati

Asintieron y Cho le sonrio a Ginny, casi nunca hablaban, solo se saludaban de paso, habia algo en la cara de Cho que a Ginny no le gustaba, una mirada de mosca muerta que no le daba nada de confianza, aun asi parecia no haber hostilidad entre ellas, caso muy diferente el de Hermione y Lavender que se lanzaban comentarios venenosos a cada oportunidad.

- Entonces, iras por el tercero? – le dijo Hermione a Ginny

- Quien es el tercero? – pregunto Parvati emocionada

- El moreno

Las chicas voltearon hacia el punto que señalaba Hermione, todas lanzaron un aullido y animaron a Ginny

- Ve, vamos, esta guapisimo

- Vale

Cuando las chicas aprobaron su apariencia Ginny se encamino hacia el chico, choco con el accidentalmente y bebida se desparramo en el piso

- Ay perdon, te manche? – le dijo Ginny sonriendo apenada

- No – la miro – No para nada, perdiste tu bebida – apunto

- Si pero no importa

- Vamos, te invito una copa – dijo sonriendo – te apetece?

- Claro – sonrio ampliamente – soy Ginny

El chico tomo la mano que le ofrecia y la estrecho

- Soy Dean

* * *

- Patetico – dijo Luna

- Pero funciono – dijo Lavender

- El viejo truco de la copa, ya me diras – Hermione rodo los ojos

- Pero funciono – confirmo Parvati – Nunca hay que subestimar los trucos

- Hola Cho – Harry se acerco a las chicas

- Hola Harry – dijo entusiasmada – mira te presento a mis amigas: Luna, Hermione, Parvati y Lavender

Las chicas lo saludaron con indiferencia, excepto Hermione que le dio un calido apretón de manos

- Cho… podemos hablar? – dijo con nerviosismo

- Si – apunto graciosa – pero primero vamos a bailar

- No.. no… yo no…

Pero fue inútil, Cho lo arrastro a la pista, Hermione tenia la ceja levantada

- Oh – oyo el gritito de Lavender – Pelirrojo: MIO! – alzo una mano

Y se fue, Hermione ni siquiera quiso voltear para no conocer la cara del tipo que horas mas tarde estaria dandole a Lavender que gritar y a Hermione que maldecir, porque como suponia, se olvidaria de poner el hechizo. Un chico que parecia algo desgarbado llego y entablo conversación con Parvati que parecia encantada, le encantaban los desgarbados, con ese toque de irresponsabilidad que caracteriza a los jóvenes. Luna y Hermione se quedaron solas, la primera se volteo hacia la segunda

- Y que has hecho últimamente Luna?

- Ay Hermione – rodo los ojos – platicamos luego! Acabo de ver un gordito… - se chupo un labio – nos vemos luego

Hermione vio indignada como Luna se alejaba y volteo a todos lados buscando desesperada por alguien conocido, se veia ridicula ahí parada completamente sola.

* * *

Después de algunas horas, Ginny estaba feliz, en la gloria podia decirse, se besaba apasionadamente con ese chico en un rincón de aquel antro, se sentia algo mareada y sabia que si el chico le decia que se largaran a un lugar mas privado no podria decirle que no, si es que no lo invitaba ella primero. Tenia las manos dentro de su camisa y acariciaba todo lo que podia, era obvio que al chico le gustaba, y le correspondia dandole el mismo placer.

- Quieres ir a otro…? – le susurro Dean

- Si – dijo demasiado pronto – ehm si, solo me das unos minutos para decirle a mis amigas que…

- Que llegaras a la hora del desayuno? – le dijo el con voz gruesa

Ginny se mordio un labio y lo miro significativamente, asintio

- Aquí te espero – le dijo el

Ginny se alejo no sin antes de darle de nuevo un profundo beso. Busco por todos lados, Luna no estaba, Parvati no estaba, ni Lavender, ni Hermione!!! Ah el baño, el bendito baño, ahí estarian todas reunidas, pero solo habia un monton de chicas parloteando y ninguna de ellas era alguien conocido, escucho sollozos en un baño

- Hay alguien ahí? – dijo con suavidad

- Snif… snif…

- Puedo pasar? Estas bien?

Era Cho. Ginny se alarmo y fue hacia ella

- Estas bien? Que te paso Cho? Te hicieron algo?

- No… creo… creo que mejor me voy

- Pero estas bien? – dijo alarmada

- Es solo que el chico con el que salgo… tiene problemas con mi actitud

- Oh Cho – la abrazo – tonterias. Vamos… no cambies solo por un tonto

- Oh Ginny, gracias. – hizo una pausa – Nos vamos?

- Ay Cho – se veia apurada – es que… yo… iba…

Penso en Dean, se mordio un labio, penso en Cho, era su vecina, una mujer, que la estaba pasando mal y no habia nadie ahí que la acompañara

- Vale, esperame aquí – dijo con desgana

Fue hacia Dean y lo vio ahí parado, tan atractivo, rechazo la inmediata idea de dejar plantada a Cho ahí en la baño y pasar por ella en la madrugada cuando hubiera terminado con Dean

- Tendra que ser otro dia cariño – le dijo desilusionada – problema de amigas

Dean se veia desilusionado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por sonreir

- Me daras tu numero al menos? – dijo el

- Mejor – tomo un plumon y le desabrocho la camisa – te dare mi direccion

Dean sonrio con sorna y se quedo ahí parado siendo un lienzo para Ginny, finalmente le dijo adios con la mano y se abrocho la camisa. Después de dejar a Cho un poco mas tranquila entro a su departamento y vio la bolsa y los zapatos de Hermione tirados en la sala, lo que significaba que habia llegado mas temprano que ella, decidio meterse a su habitación antes de que se diera cuenta y le diera algun sermón por dejarla plantada.

* * *

Al mediodia siguiente mientras tomaba un café con el pelo hecho una maraña y vestia un conjunto de dormir veraniego muy pequeño, una voz masculina la saludo

- Hola

- Hola – dijo sorprendida y se tapo lo que pudo con el periodico que leia

Luego se asomo Hermione que iba tapada con un albornoz de algodón dirigiendole una mirada complice

- Seguro no quieres un café? – le dijo la morena al chico

- No gracias – le dirigio una amplia sonrisa – debo irme

- Esta bien

- Te llamo

El chico le dijo adios a Ginny con la mano y se dirigio a la puerta, Hermione lo siguió, cuando no volvio inmediatamente Ginny asomo la cabeza por la cocina y vio a su compañera apretada contra el chico dandole un fogoso beso de despedida, sonrio y se volvio al desayunador hasta que oyo voces y el cierre de la puerta

- Hermione – dijo falsamente sorprendida – una dama no hace eso

- Lo se – dijo sonriendo – me encanta

Rieron y Hermione se sirvio una taza de café

- Ayer cuando todas me dejaron sola se me acerco, era muy buen mozo

- Efectivo? – dijo con sorna

- Si – dijo mordiendose un labio – pero… muy peludo, no he dejado de sacarme pelos de la garganta

Ginny solto una carcajada ante el ruido que hizo Hermione para expulsar algo de su garganta, como el de un gato furioso

- No es gracioso, molestan un monton

- Eso te enseñara a no meter en tu garganta cosas que puedan quedarse atoradas ahí. Bueno y a todo esto, como se llama el susodicho?

- Víctor

- Es bueno saber para agregarlo a la lista de llamadas que tenemos que tomar

- Bueno, cambiando de tema, te vi bastante entusiasmada con el chico de ayer, pense que me levantaria y no estarias aquí

- Ay ya me conoces. Ahí estaba yo, enrredada, bien dispuesta porque el tipo tenia unas manos – silvo – fui a buscarlas para avisarles que me iba a ir con el, cuando en el baño me tope con Cho y estaba llorando, la vi tan mal y me pidio que la acompañara que tuve que dejar al tipo plantado – solto un sonido de frustración

- Por Cho? – levanto una ceja – Ni siquiera eres su amiga

- Lo se, pero ya sabes, las mujeres somos solidarias

- Y que jodidos le pasaba? – dijo indiferente

- Pues que: Hombres. El chico la hizo llorar por no se que tonteria. No le puse mucha atención, todavía tenia la cabeza caliente

- Vi al chico con el que sale, llego ahi con ella para hablar

- Valia la pena al menos? Porque el fue la razon por la que no me acoste con Dean!

- Era guapo – asintio – Alto, delgado, pelo muy negro, y ojos verdes muy bonitos aun detrás de los anteojos que tenia puestos, parecia buen chico, se llamaba Larry. No espera! Harry

- Bueno y las demas se fueron con alguien?

- Si, Lavender lo estuvo gritando toda la noche. En fin – se levanto – necesito un baño

En cuanto Hermione abrio la ducha alguien toco el timbre, Ginny confusa fue a abrir

- Que haces aquí? – pregunto confusa

- Yo tambien me alegro de verte hermana – le dijo Ron – solo queria saludarte

- Si – cerro la puerta cuando el paso – pero insisto, aunque me alegro de verte, que haces aquí? Tu vives muy lejos de aquí

- Solo pasaba por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Ron examino el departamento ante la mirada exasperante de Ginny, cogio un monton de cds y los empezo a pasar

- Me prestas este? – dijo sonriendo

- Viniste por un cd? – exploto – no te creo!

- Vale, vale – dijo derrotado – me vine con una chica que se llama Lavender

- Te acostaste con Lavender? – dijo sorprendida

- No me acoste con ella, solo sali con ella – dijo evitando su mirada

- Ron – sonrio tiesa – nadie "solo sale" con Lavender, ademas mi amiga pudo oir perfectamente ayer como te la tirabas porque como siempre se olvido de poner el jodido hechizo

- De verdad? – dijo asustado – No sabia. Perdon, yo tampoco me acorde, mejor me voy no quiero verle la cara

Ginny lo siguió hasta la puerta y Ron le dijo

- Me llevo estos – señalo los cds – te veo en el cumpleaños de mama

- Ron espera…

Fue hasta el y lo abrazo

- Te extraño idiota

- Yo tambien – le dijo abrazandola

- Que dices si el otro fin de semana te invito una cerveza?

- Que sean 10

Ginny sonrio y lo solto, finalmente dejo que Ron se marchara, preferia no decirle a Hermione que era su hermano el que ayer escucho, de otra manera nunca podria llevarla a su casa.

* * *

- Mmm de nuevo tu? – pregunto Ginny emocionada

- Ehm… si – el chico titubeo

- Bien… y que paso? Hablaste con tu novia?

- Si – dijo derrotado – pero no lo tomo muy bien

- Pero porque?

- Dijo que era un insensible y que era tipico de los hombres que no entendemos a las mujeres – lo dijo como letania, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria

- Estas realmente interesado en ella? – dijo con voz sospechosa – Te has preguntado si realmente vale la pena todo el esfuerzo? Si te interesa tanto como para seguirla en todos sus altibajos emocionales?

Harry se quedo mucho del otro lado de la linea, la respuesta era obvia, no se habia detenido a pensarlo, solo queria solucionar el problema de paso

- Supongo que vale la pena – dijo no muy seguro

- Creo que primero debes dejar el 'Supongo' por un 'Estoy seguro' – dijo rodando los ojos

- Si – dijo analizando – supongo que deberia hacer eso

- "ESTOY SEGURO de que deberia hacer eso" - dijo exasperada – si no quieres escucharme entonces no llames buscando ayuda!

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo fastidiado – lo hare, estoy seguro de que lo hare, contenta?

- Feliz – agrego con una vocecilla que lo irrito

- Pues entonces me quedo tranquilo – dijo sarcastico – gracias Molly

- De nada James – agrego en el mismo tono sarcastico

Colgo. Ginny no estaba muy segura de porque estaba sonriendo viendo como tonta el telefono. La divertia en exceso las llamadas de ese chico, era el tipico chico que no sabia nada de mujeres, ni siquiera para tener amigas, tenia que acudir a esa linea de ayuda. Por otro lado:

- Esa mujer me va a volver loco! – decia Harry

- Entonces deja de hablarle – dijo Ron con logica – a final de cuentas te da los mismos consejos que yo te doy

- Es como si me aconsejara, me regañara, la sacara de quicio, me quisiera ayudar y por lo de hoy: quiere que deje a Cho. Bueno no – recapacito – solo me dice que si si vale la pena tanto esfuerzo

- Claro que vale la pena no? – dijo Ron sonriendo cinicamente – La tipa esta guapisima, le gusta la fiesta y te da unas buenas revolcadas no? – Harry asintio – Bueno pues ahí tienes la respuesta

- Pero… no es la unica que podria hacer eso no? Digo, es solo eso lo que me ata a ella, no es que me algo que nadie mas puede

- Claro que si Harry. A ti nadie te hecha un lazo

- No estes jodiendo! – dijo sonriendo – Ademas si no hubiera sido por la chica esa que casi te arranca el cuello tu te hubieras quedado en blanco

- Si no hubiera sido ella, hubiera sido otra – dijo cinicamente

- Si claro, el tabernero al que le faltaba un diente parecia muy interesado en ti

* * *

Ginny se sorprendio al ver a Dean ahí en su departamento

- Que sorpresa – dijo nerviosa, pero alegre

- Puedo pasar? No interrumpo nada?

- No, no, pasa, en realidad mi compañera apenas iba de salida, no hay un monton de cosas en la alacena y…

Hermione levanto una ceja pero entendio, sonrio falsamente a Dean y a Ginny y tomo su bolsa

- Ya se me hizo tan tarde – dijo – espero que no este cerrado

Salio. Dos segundos, dos minutos, no podia decirlo, cuanto tiempo le habia tomado para llegar hasta la habitación, ('ay mañana tengo examen') en que piensas Ginebra??? Concentrate!!! Fuera blusa, viene lo mejor, fuera camisa! Uh… nice. El chico besaba con ansiedad a Ginny, que solo ponia los ojos en blanco y ahogaba palabras que no lograba entender. ("ay no, que calzones me puse?") Oh supongo que lo averiguara en cualquier momento. Con desesperación Dean quito el pantalón y tuvo que ahogar una risotada al ver que Ginny tenia unos calzones que parecia que no tenia elastico por ningun lado, mas viejos que su abuela. Ginny miro al techo con vergüenza y maldiciendo su mala suerte. Porque seguian esos calzones en su guardarropa? Como siempre sucede: son los mas comodos. Al inicio del dia ella habia pensado que iria a la escuela y después a su aburrido servicio, quien le diria que iba a tener una noche de pasion.

Dean penso que sin elastico saldrian mas facil, y pudo comprobarlo. Cuando el mismo se quito la ropa, Gin solto una maldición en un susurro al 'verlo'. Hacia tanto que no veia uno. Dean fue sobre ella, daban volteretas, y cuando Ginny lo sintio empujando dijo

- Ey, Ey, ey. No se te olvida algo? De latex?

Dean sonrio y alcanzo uno de sus pantalones. Se lo puso y siguió. Al principio le molestaba un poco, pero luego Ginny se fue acostumbrando, luego ya estaba gimiendo, hasta que llego. Dean todavía no. Seguia encima de ella, moviendose con energia, ("el techo necesita una mano de pintura") Dean acelero. ("este tipo no esta viendo que me esta golpeando la cabeza con la cabecera") Dean se dejo caer encima de ella después de unos cuantos espasmos.

- Oh Ginny – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados – eso estuvo…

- Lo se – dijo suspirando – genial. Asi somos los Weasley

- Weasley? – se incorporo mirandola alarmado

- Ginny Weasley – asintio – no te habia dicho mi apellido?

- No – dijo panico – tengo que irme

- QUE?

Vio como Dean recogia sus cosas con rapidez, se las ponia en el acto y dijo

- Tengo que irme, te llamare

Salio dando un portazo. Ginny se quedo furiosa, tipico! Obtuvo lo que quiso y se largo! Dean sin embargo estaba muy preocupado, Se habia acostado con la hermana de Ron Weasley!

* * *

Hola, quiero agradecer a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario tanto en esta historia como en el final de "Una vida normal" que me dijeron que querian que la siguiera, me imagino que por las bodas y los niños y todo eso, pero con esa historia nunca quise escribir sobre eso, al menos con esa, quiza en un futuro. En fin aqui les dejo otro capitulo, y por cierto que en el siguiente capitulo es cuando por fin se encuentran nuestros protagonistas cara a cara, asi que no dejen de leer, Sugerencias y comentarios bienvenidos!

PD. Me hicieron varios comentarios sobre la serie Friends, pero esto no es una copia de la serie o algo parecido. Lo de la flor de Hermione jejeje estudie en una escuela de ciencias por lo que, creanme, hay mucha gente que todavia utiliza ese termino. Besos!


	3. Encuentros

CAPITULO 3

Hermione solia mirar los carritos de los hombres que hacian las compras por ellos mismos y adivinar algunas cosas. Se topo con el primero y se pararon frente a los cereales, miro el carrito del chico: Yogurt bajo en grasa, productos de higiene personal, productos de belleza, aceite de coco

- Gay

Siguió su camino, tomaria algunos paquetes de carne, siguiente carrito: Carne de cerdo, tocino, jamon, embutidos, huevo, leche, papas fritas

- Ataque cardiaco a los 30, no gracias

Siguiente carrito: Leche, pan, huevo, carne, productos de limpieza, jabon, shampoo, pasta dental, cereal, aspirinas, yogurt, sopas, papel higienico, servilletas

- Casado

Siguió avanzando, penso que ya no habia mezcla para margaritas asi que fue directamente a la licoreria, un carrito solo, miro alrededor, no habia nadie, podia examinarlo sin pendiente: leche, pan, galletas, carne, jabon, shampoo, revista de deportes, condones, cereal de chocolate, chocolate en polvo, mucha cerveza…

- Buscas algo?

Hermione hecho un grito y volteo, unos ojos azules la miraban sonrientes, con una mano en el pecho ella le dijo

- Es que… - nerviosa – donde encontraste los preservativos? No he hallado

- En la farmacia – dijo burlandose un poco

- En la farmacia? Ah claro… gracias por el tip

- Cual es mi diagnostico? – pregunto sonriendo

- Perdon?

- Te vi examinando otros carritos – apunto fuera de la licoreria – dictaminas la personalidad de alguien o es solo fetiche?

Hermione dejo escapar el aire con indignación

- Yo no hacia eso – se cruzo de brazos

- Si, te vi husmeando en los carritos de los demas

- Me seguias? – dijo indignada

- No, el supermercado es libre, y por si no lo notas, llevo muchas cosas de los pasillos donde anduviste husmeando

- Soltero incorregible – dijo con dignidad

Ron rio, Hermione fue hacia su carrito y se dispuso a salir de ahí

- Si ya te divertiste lo suficiente… - dijo molesta

- Tu tambien eres soltera – afirmo

- Porque dices eso?

Ron examino el carrito de ella ante su mirada indignada

- Llevamos lo mismo, bueno en vez de de cerveza llevas margaritas, que es bebida de chicas… y bueno buscabas preservativos no? Ah claro… yo no llevo esto

Ron levanto una bolsa de toallas sanitarias con alitas y de superficie de algodón que aseguraban 'no irritaban', Hermione se las arrebato con indignación ante la risotada de Ron que se apago cuando Hermione le paso el carrito por los dedos de los pies.

* * *

Harry vio a Ron aventar las bolsas del supermercado y cojear mientras maldecia 

- Que paso?

- Una vieja loca! Primero husmea en el carrito, después me dice que soy un soltero incorregible, después me pasa el carrito por encima

- Te digo que las mujeres últimamente estan locas, quiza tenia su periodo…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y entonces Harry pregunto

- Y era bonita?

- Awn… - se encogio de hombros – tenia el pelo hecho una maraña, era flacucha y gritona

Harry rio, debio parecerle muy bonita para taparlo con una descripción de defectos, por lo general cuando a Ron no le gustaba una chica respondia que no era bonita y se callaba, aquí parecia actuar a la defensiva.

- Y como se llamaba?

- No se – dijo un poco desilusionado – solo peleamos

* * *

"Idiota… que se creia para seguirme… y encima etiquetarme, ah pero me la pago, bien merecido se lo tenia" camina aprisa por el pasillo, busco la llave en su bolsa "pero… estara bien? Espero no haberle fracturado un dedo. Ay que dices! Se lo merecia por cerdo!" Abrio y entro, fue directamente a dejar las cosas a la alacena, mientras lo ponia todo en su lugar seguia pensando "Soltero, pero se acuesta con alguien eso es seguro, aunque a lo mejor solo se prepara por si tiene la oportunidad, si no fuera un patan podria hasta decirse que sus ojos son sinceros, sinceros y azules, que importa… el tipo no vale la pena" 

- Porque maldices?

Ginny asomo su presencia a la cocina, llevaba un albornoz rosa que no le combinaba para nada con su cabello

- No maldije nada

- Bueno, murmurabas algo…

- Un idiota – hizo un ademan con la mano quitandole importancia

- Ni que lo digas – solto malhumorada

Tomo la mezcla de margaritas, vacio en la licuadora, con hielo, agua mineral y limon, lo licuo y sirvio en dos copas escarchadas con sal

- Y a todo esto? Donde esta Dean? – pregunto desde el baño donde acomodaba los articulos de higiene

- Ay ni me menciones a ese idiota! – dijo irritada

Cuando Hermione se aparecio en la cocina con las cejas levantadas, Ginny le conto lo que sucedió en su ausencia.

- O sea que viene, te revuelca, y se va? – dijo indignada

- Asi es – dijo mientras se servia el resto del liquido de la licuadora, golpeando el fondo para que no quedara nada en ella

- Cerdos!!! Ay pero parece que el cerebro les cuelga junto con las bolas!

- Tan mozo que parecia – añadio desilusionada

- Eso demuestra todos los hombres son iguales

* * *

Ginny volvia a su turno, estaba aburrida, hasta ansiaba que le llamara James o alguien parecido, suspiro profundamente tratando de oxigenar su cerebro, acaso estaria con su novia? La habria valorado tan alto que habia decidido luchar por ella? Luchar por ella. Le gustaria que alguien hiciera un esfuerzo para ganar su atención. Pero Dean solo lo habia hecho hasta que logro acostarse con ella. Rechino los dientes. Todavía se maldecia a si misma por no haber aprendido de sus experiencias pasadas y seguir por el mismo camino que antes. En fin, en cuanto saliera tenia una fiesta, no la animaba mucho que fuera en el departamento de Cho, era su cumpleaños y la chica oriental planeaba hacer ruido toda la noche, era extremadamente popular y seguramente estaria lleno de gente. Buena oportunidad para conocer a alguien y si no, al menos se divertiria, total si acababa tan mal que tenia que irse gateando solo serian unos cuantos metros. 

Tenia que arreglarse rapido, desde que llego el pasillo estaba lleno de chicos y chicas parloteando, Hermione tambien acaba de llegar, habia estudiado horas extras en la escuela, entre las dos estaban ayudandose

- Que tal este? – señalo la morena un vestido gris muy apretado

A Ginny le parecio un poco pequeño, era un vestido que Hermione uso algunos años atrás, si bien no tenia kilos de mas ese vestido le entraba cuando estaba muy muy delgada, pero no quiso herir sus sentimientos

- Creo que ese estaria bien – dijo con una sonrisa

Estaban maquilladas y peinadas, si peinado se le podia llamar a solo tratar de aplanar los cabellos rebeldes, Hermione entro a su habitación con el vestido a medias, sin abrochar

- Podrias ayudarme…? El cierre…

- Ah claro

Ginny se coloco detrás de ella, empezo a subir el cierre, solo llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, todavía faltaban 15 cms para poder cerrarlo completamente

- A ver, conten el aire…

Hermione se hizo lo mas delgada posible aguantando la respiración, el cierre solo cedio 5 cms

- A ver – propuso Ginny, todavía sin querer decirle la verdad – acuestate en la cama, asi te lo subo

- Vale

Se acosto boca abajo, aguanto el aire, Ginny se coloco en una posición como si fuera a hacer un trabajo duro, empezo a subirle cierre de nuevo, 5 cms mas, puso una mano aplastandole la piel que faltaba para subir esos ultimos 5 cms, ignorando los gritos de Hermione cuando puso todo su peso sobre la mano en su espalda al tiempo que con la otra subir el cierre. Éxito. Jadeo cansada, estaba agotada

- Ginny… - dijo Hermione moviendose un poco como pescado fuera del agua – no me puedo levantar de la cama

- A ver…

Volvio con Hermione la tiro le un brazo y la pudo poner el pie, la vision le dio risa, a Hermione le apretaba tanto el vestido de la parte de arriba que parecia que los pechos estaban tratando de escapar por encima de el, y ademas, parecia que no podia respirar muy bien

- Y…- dijo la morena – que tal?

Trato de hacer una pose de modelo al mostrar su atuendo, pero solo pudo mover los brazos libremente. Ginny no pudo aguantarlo mas, se desternillo de la risa ahí mismo, Hermione tambien, trataba de agacharse para tomarse las costillas pero era imposible, el vestido estaba super apretado, hizo un esfuerzo y se oyo claramente como la tela del vestido se rasgaba

- Bien, plan B – dijo tratando de ya no reir

* * *

El bullicio aumentaba, Ginny estaba enfundada en un vestido negro pequeño y juvenil, Hermione llevaba uno parecido pero en color naranja, llevaban de regalo una caja con un vestido talla 1 que seguramente le quedaria a Cho. Apenas pudieron salir del departamento pues el pasillo ya estaba lleno de gente 

- Hola Ginny, hola Hermione – las saludo Luna

- Llevaba un vestido largo y flojo, el pelo lo tenia enredado y suelto con muchas florecitas como adorno e iba descalza

- Hola, y tus zapatos? – le dijo Ginny

- Creo que se los llevo un duende, seguramente cuando me los regrese bailaran solos – suspiro soñadora

- Si quieres te podemos prestar un par – le dijo Hermione tentativamente

- Oh no gracias, esta bien que los pies respiren un rato…

Ginny y Hermione se miraron tratando de reprimir una sonrisa

- Y quien es toda esta gente Luna? – pregunto Ginny

- Ni idea, yo no estuve en toda la semana

- Porque?

- No volvi de la discoteca el sabado, fui a una excursión - dijo con toda la calma del mundo

- QUE? – dijo Hermione – estas demente? Te fuiste con el tipo de la discoteca? Sin conocerlo?

- Oh no, vi su alma, era pura… - le dijo muy segura

- Pero pudo hacerte algo Luna!!! Tienes que tener mucho cuidado…

- Solo nos conectamos de forma espiritual, creanme, con la naturaleza… a el le encantan las plantas… ve lo magico en ellas

Hermione y Ginny la miraron entre incredulas y exasperadas, no podian creer que a estas alturas del partido Luna fuera tan confiada y espontanea

- Necesito un trago – dijo Ginny tajantemente – Dame esto, se lo llevare a Cho

Con el regalo en mano entro con dificultad al departamento, ahí estaba Cho hablando amenamente con un monton de gente, la saludo alegremente y le entrego el regalo, salio del tumulto de gente que rodeaba a Cho y fue hacia la barra donde estaban las bebidas

- Esperaba verte aquí – le dijo una voz que reconocio de inmediato

- Ron! Que haces aquí?

- Mi amigo Harry – trato de apuntar pero Harry no estaba en ningun lado visible – Bueno, el, es el novio de Cho, o algo asi

- Viniste con Lavender?

- No, pero supongo que vendra mas al rato cierto?

- Te lo aseguro – dijo con ahinco

- Tambien vine con Seamus, y otro amigo al ver el edificio se espanto y se regreso, Neville no tarda, lo pusimos a desinfectar, tu amiga Luna lo rapto por una semana y no se bañaron para nada – dijo con cara de asco

- Luna se fue con un amigo tuyo? – dijo incredula – Ron eso no es seguro para Luna…

- Para Luna? – dijo incredulo – Para Neville querras decir, tu amiga trato de convencerlo de bailar desnudos alrededor de los arboles, cosa que espero no haya hecho. En fin, si te preocupa Luna no lo hagas, Neville es incapaz de matar una mosca…

Ginny parecio tranquilizarse al oir esto, platicaron por unos minutos mas hasta que Ginny se regreso con sus amigas, ya estaban ahí Lavender y Parvati, no habia nada en su arreglo personal que mostrara un defecto, estaban riendo alegres, Hermione le susurro "creo que yo tambien necesito un trago" y se fue. Forcejeando entre la gente camino hasta llegar a la barra y tropezo con un chico pelirrojo, cuya mirada inmediatamente reconocio

- TU? Que haces aquí? – le dijo agresiva

Ron tardo unos segundos en reconocerla, no supo si el "wow" que paso por su mente se quedo ahí o se le habia salido por la boca, le importo muy poco que la chica estaba ahí parada frente a el y se tomo su tiempo para recorrerla con la mirada de manera descarada, sus dedos que se asomaban por sus zapatillas estaban cuidados y las uñas de ese color morado fuerte, casi negro, las piernas delgadas pero con forma y con un dejo de brillo bronceado, el vestido, vaya, la envoltura de un cuerpo que se le antojaba, y lo mejor, su cara: era extremadamente bonita…

- Se te perdio algo? – le dijo Hermione en tono de irritacion, aunque con un dejo de rubor en las mejillas

Ron nego con la cabeza nervioso, se habia quedado sin habla, Hermione se sintio un poco exasperada y le saco la vuelta, el sin pensarlo, sin detenerse a analizar su reacción, la siguió embelesado

- Disculpa, no escuche tu nombre…

- No te lo dije – dijo ella tomando un vaso y empezando a servirse una bebida

- Yo soy Ron – dijo prontamente

Hermione dejo la botella abruptamente para detenerse a mirarlo, a donde iba todo eso, lo analizo y el tipo seguia ahí soriendo, ella dejo de mirarlo y se concentro de nuevo en su vaso

- Hermione

- Hermione – susurro para si mismo, como si hubiera salido el sol – bueno, Hermione, mucho gusto, siento lo que paso el otro dia, ya sabes, en el supermercado

Ella trato de hacer un esfuerzo para no regresarle la sonrisa con la que el la estaba mirando, lo miro y muy seria le dijo

- Lo siento tambien, como esta tu pie? – dijo un poco burlona sin siquiera mirarlo

- Mejor – dijo contento – ya casi no me duele

- Bien – hizo una pausa – bueno con tu permiso, mis amigas me esperan…

Y se alejo, y Ron tuvo la oportunidad de verla caminando, alejandose de el, y le encanto.

Ginny se habia dispersado en la fiesta, pues buscaba algun bocadillo, lo que sea, pero no habia encontrado nada por el momento, desesperaba empezo a buscar en el refrigerador pero no habia nada, excepto por los quesos raros de Luna, maldijo a Luna por lunatica, y a Cho por anorexica. Harry masticaba a escondidas una galleta, estaba ahí parado, ignorado por Cho que hablaba con mas gente, comiendose una galleta tranquilamente mientras se balanceaba para atrás y adelante con las manos en la espalda, seguro que si alguien lo veia con un galleta habia de dos: o lo miraban feo o se la quitaban los muy hambrientos. Despacio se fue deslizando hacia la cocina donde estaba seguro que no habia nadie, y lo que vio le gusto, una muchacha pelirroja en un vestido negro, con las piernas blancas y torneadas, se atrevio a hablarle

- Que buscas?

Ginny se espanto y se volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, la reconocio de inmediato, era James.

* * *

Ay lo deje en suspenso verdad? Bueno ya continuara, un poco de suspenso no hace mal a nadie. En fin, pasando a otra cosa vaya que me han gustado sus comentarios, espero entrenerlas un poco y desestresarlas de lo que sea que cada quien traiga cargando. Pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, y claro que me hagan sus comentarios, sugerencias o pastelazos, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leerme, besos! 


	4. Enredo

CAPITULO 4

_Despacio se fue deslizando hacia la cocina donde estaba seguro que no habia nadie, y lo que vio le gusto, una muchacha pelirroja en un vestido negro, con las piernas blancas y torneadas, se atrevio a hablarle_

_- Que buscas?_

_Ginny se espanto y se volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, la reconocio de inmediato, era James._

Ginny sabia que si le contestaba no habria problema, ella usaba un hechizo modulador para su voz cuando hacia el servicio social, el no la reconoceria, aunque debia decir algo porque el chico aquel la miraba con expresión confusa

- Eh… buscaba algo de comer… - dijo con pena

- Pues no encontraras nada – dijo torciendo una sonrisa

A Ginny se le acelero el corazon, su sonrisa era… divina, aun en el marco de esa expresión torcida de resignacion

- Soy Harry por cierto

Le extendio una mano y Ginny la estrecho amable, tratando de ignorar la corriente electrica que sentia pasar a traves de sus piernas, esos ojos, habia algo mas verde en el mundo?

- Ginny Weasley – dijo en voz baja

- Weasley? – fruncio el seño – hermana de Ron?

- Si – sonrio – lo conoces?

- Es mi compañero de cuarto – asintio – nunca te habia visto por ahí

- Nunca voy - nego

Ginny reflexiono, Ron le habia comentado que habia ido con un tipo Harry, que era el novio de Cho. Oh por los cielos! James era novio de Cho. Cho era la tipa llorona de la cual el se quejaba, todo encajaba. Embono las piezas y encajaban cruelmente. No se habia dado cuenta de que se habia dejado caer un poco sobre la mesa del desayunador

- Te sientes bien? Quiza se te bajo el azucar – saco su paquete de galletas – vamos, come una

Ginny la tomo sin pensarlo mucho, se recupero del shock, no sabia exactamente porque se sentia asi, a final de cuentas solo habia cruzado unas cuantas palabras con el y sin embargo hasta sabia un poco de su intimidad, de que trataba de retener a Cho, de que buscaba una solucion para poder estar con ella.

- Quieres que llame a Ron? – la expresión de el era de preocupación

- No – se paro – no, me siento mejor, gracias Harry

No pudo evitarlo, se acerco a el y le beso la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento. El se movio involuntariamente, como si hubiera recibido un shock electrico.

- De… de nada. Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo después de todo, quiza la unica persona de esta fiesta con la que compartiria una galleta

Ella rio y tomo otra de las galletas que el le ofrecia. A Harry no le habia parecido indiferente, aun y cuando habia actuado muy bien, la chica era en extremo linda y ahora entendia porque Ron nunca se la quiso presentar a nadie, podria decirse que era mas linda que Cho y se veia mas sencilla, lo sabia, hacia mal en compararlas, pero a final de cuentas estaba en la encrucijada de descubrir si Cho merecia todo el esfuerzo que el pretendia hacer. Porque, si se iba a esforzar por alguien al menos que valiera la pena, Cho casi no le habia hablado en toda la noche, estaba ocupada, era su noche, el se habia encargado de comprar y acarrear muchas cosas para la fiesta con el fin de ayudarla, y resultaba raro que hasta el momento no la habia disfrutado para nada.

* * *

Hermione escuchaba como voces lejanas la animada platica de sus amigas, no sabia donde se habia metido Ginny, aunque a decir verdad por el momento no le importaba mucho, seguia pensando en el chico pelirrojo de los ojos azules, el chico habia mostrado señales de que le habia parecido atractiva, aun y cuando ella trataba de no sonreir con la idea, oyo la cantarina voz de Lavender gritando un nombre 

- WON WON! Aquí!

Hermione volteo como en camara lenta, vio la cara de resignacion de Ron que venia directo a ellas, Ron se sorprendio de verla ahí, con Lavender, Lavender sonreia abiertamente mientras venia a el directamente con los brazos abiertos mientras Hermione los miraba confusa, sintio como Lavender se le colgaba del cuello entusiasmada

- Que sorpresa Ron! Que haces aquí?

- Ahm, mi amigo Harry – dijo tratando de soltarse de su abrazo – sale con Cho

- Oh cierto! Lo recuerdo… no sabia que era tu amigo, ven, te presentare – se paro frente a las chicas – Luna, Parvati y Hermione

- Entonces, tu raptaste a Neville eh? – dijo dirigiendose a Luna – Oh ahí viene, miralo, Hola Parvati, hola de nuevo Hermione

- Donde esta Ginny? – pregunto Lavender

- Mi hermana? – pregunto Ron

- Ginny es tu hermana? Ginny Weasley? – pregunto incredula

- Si, es mi hermana

A Hermione se le desencajo la quijada de la sorpresa, habia sido tan tonta que no habia notado el parecido, el pelo rojo, oh! Ginny le habia dicho que tenia un hermano Ron, lo describio como "el peor de todos", Lavender en la discoteca habia dicho "pelirrojo mio", asi que ese era el tipo que se acostaba con Lavender. Vaya. Pero que hipócritas son los hombres! Primero actua como si le interesara conocerla y resultaba que solo estaba ahí por Lavender, Lavender Acoston-Seguro. Sin embargo Lavender parecia extasiada con la noticia

- No puedo creer que Ginny sea tu hermana y nunca nos presentara! – dijo emocionada – vaya, tienes mas hermanos?

- Lavender! – dijo Hermione en tono de advertencia

- Bueno, bueno, para Parvati o para ti Hermione que no sales con nadie – dijo tratando de sonar simpatica

- Disculpa? – dijo en tono iracundo con las manos en la cadera

Lavender no hizo caso a la indignación de Hermione ya que Neville se habia aparecido en ese mismo instante, saludo a Luna, y luego a las demas, a Hermione le dio la impresión de ser un tipo algo torpe debido a que derramo su bebida, pero amable y bonachon.

- En fin – retomo Lavender – Hermione vive con tu hermana, no sabias?

- No – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a Hermione – no sabia

Y entonces Ron recordo una cosa, el dia que habia estado con Lavender Ginny le reprocho el no haber puesto el hechizo, y comprendio que era Hermione quien habia escuchado su encuentro con Lavender, sintio como la cara se le iba calentando debido a la vergüenza y evito mirarla a los ojos, pues ella lo veia de manera repugnante.

* * *

Ginny sabia que no estaba bien, no era correcto, agitaba se pelo de manera sutil y coqueta, el era el novio Cho!!! Bueno, bueno, no era su amiga, de hecho sospechaba que solo las habia invitado a la fiesta por cortesía pero aun asi no era correcto. El tipo no era atletico, fuerte o extrovertido, era enclenque, timido, tenia el pelo hecho un desorden, pero esos ojos… y esa sonrisa… ademas de que sabia que era un buen chico, pero claro como todo, los buenos chicos siempre estaban ocupados, ocupados con chicas como Cho, populares, bonitas, delgadas y sociables. 

- Bueno – dijo Harry – supongo que tengo que ir con Cho, quiza ya se desocupo

- Esta bien, te veo al rato Harry

Harry asintio y la vio perderse entre la multitud, muchos chicos volteaban a verla, pero cuando llego al final del pasillo y giro la cabeza, no miro a ninguno de los que le hablaron en el camino, sino que lo miro a el, con una mirada dificl de descifrar, no era correcto pensar en ello. Busco a Cho, ella le dio un pequeño beso y le pidio si podia ir por mas hielo para las bebidas. Harry no lo hizo. Busco a Ron para poder al menos hecharse unos tragos a sus anchas, alguno de sus amiguitos podia ayudar a Cho, a final de cuentas no eran novios oficiales, solo salian, bueno, tenian ciertas libertades pero era todo. No, ella no valia la pena.

Hermione vio a Ginny acercarse a ellos

- Lavender, no pierdes el tiempo eh – dijo sarcastica

- Ginny! – dijo feliz – dime porque no me habias dicho que esto – apunto a Ron – era tu hermano? Que mala amiga eh!

Ginny miro a Ron que parecia apenado y no le contesto a Lavender, prefirio ignorarla que hacer el momento aun mas incomodo

- Ron, vamos te debo una cerveza… disculpa Lavender pero tengo que hablar con mi hermano

- Pero…

- Asunto familiar – dijo cortante

Se alejaron de todos y se arrinconaron en un espacio, Hermione penso en irse poco a poco de ahí

- Han visto a Ron? – pregunto Harry

- Esta alla – le indico Hermione – hablan de asuntos familiares

- Ah vaya… me acuerdo de ti, estabas en la discoteca. Soy el compañero de Ron

- De verdad? – dijo con una ceja levantada – Pues yo soy la compañera de Ginny, vivimos aquí junto

- En serio? – dijo incredulo – Si que hay chicas lindas en este piso

Todas rieron como tontas, excepto Hermione que solo sonrio, Harry reconocio a Lavender y a las demas, ahí estaba la chica hippie que se habia raptado a Neville toda la semana

- Hermione, quieres una cerveza? – le dijo Harry

- Me encantaria – dijo aliviada de poder salir de ahí

* * *

Ginny amedrentaba a su hermano en un lugar del pasillo, el estaba aceptando el regaño como si viniera de su madre 

- … no se como la soportas Ronald, ah bueno, si se, con sexo, si todos son unos cerdos!

- Ginny – dijo escandalizado – calla que tu no sabes nada de eso

- Ron por favor, podria darte clases a ti y a todos tus amigos

- Quieres decir que no eres virgen? – pregunto en tono mortificado

Ginny le dio con la mano abierta en la nuca, provocando que varios chicos voltearan a verla sonrientes

- Deja de ventilar mis intimidades Ronald – dijo con los dientes apretados – Te lo digo por esto, no la conoces, es alguien muy insistente si le interesas, te acosara hasta que le pidas que te mate. Ademas podria contagiarte de algo… no sabes ni con quien…

- Basta Ginny! – la corto fastidiado – Solo salimos una vez, no es para tanto

- Bien, asegurate de que haya entendido que no quieres nada serio con ella! – sentencio

- Ademas – dijo alegre – conoci a alguien

- A quien? – dijo con la ceja levantada

- A tu compañera de cuarto

Lo dijo sonriendo como tonto. Ella al principio lo miro como si no hubiera entendido, luego solto una risotada

- Oh por Merlin, no creeras…? No pensaras que ella…? Oh Ron!

- Que? Que tiene?

- Ella es demasiado buen partido para ti – le aseguro rotundamente – Ademas me cae bien y no quiero que arruines mi amistad con ella

- No arruinare nada – dijo indignado – Si, quiza es un poco chillona y molesta y le gusta examinar los carritos de la gente, pero el vestido que trae…

- Sabes? Ella no anda en ese vestido todos los dias! Y me parece de lo peor que solo te interese por su apariencia

- De la vista nace el amor – dijo con logica

- Si! pero conociendote tu no quieres amor, tu solo quieres acostarte con ella

Ron no encontro nada que debatir, era cierto, es lo que queria.

* * *

- Pues yo creo que esta muy mal de su parte no haberte dirigido la palabra en toda la noche – le dijo Hermione efusiva 

- Awn – Harry se encogio de hombros – es su noche

- Pero acaso no crees que es descortes? Después de todo la ayudaste un monton y bueno, sales con ella…

- Si – se detuvo a analizarlo – supongo que tienes razon…

La música sonaba muy fuerte, la gente bailaba en cualquier lugar, Harry y Hermione hablaron por un monton de tiempo, conociendose, y llegaron a la conclusión de que se caian bien, como dos viejos amigos, era facil hablar con el pues parecia centrado y sencillo, y ella le resulto alguien sensata y agradable aunque parecia que era una cerebrito detrás de ese atuendo ajustado que llevaba.

- Y como es vivir con un Weasley para ti? – le pregunto Harry

- Bien – dijo encogiendose de hombros – Ginny es buena persona y divertida, algunas veces es un poco histerica pero creo que yo tambien, asi que…

- Se entienden – completo el

- Y a ti, que tal te va con ese? – dijo en forma poco agradable refiriedose a Ron

- Es divertido todo el tiempo aunque el departamento esta hecho un asco

- Hombres! – completo ella sonriendo

* * *

Ya entrada la madrugada, todos estaban super relajados con el nivel de alcohol en la sangre un poco alto, estaba en un grupo de mucha gente, los amigos de Ron, las amigas de Ginny, Cho bailaba en el centro de un circulo de gente alentada mediante aplausos, Harry ni siquiera la estaba viendo, estaba riendo por una broma pesada que Ginny le gasto a Ron y que habia terminado con una quemadura india en el trasero, mejor no ahondar en detalles. 

De rato, Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione entraron al departamento de estas para platicar con mas confianza y poder sentarse un rato en los mullidos sillones, Luna y Neville estaban enfocados el uno en el otro, después de unos cuantos minutos se desaparecieron de la vista de los demas.

- Ron que haces aquí?

Lavender entro sin tocar, el apenas se estaba sentando lo mas cerca que podia de Hermione, Ron la miro como si no comprendiera

- Eh?

- Que que haces aquí? Aquí esta aburrido – dijo con cara de asco – ven, yo se en que podemos divertirnos

Lavender fue hasta el y lo guio del brazo hacia fuera del departamento dejando a los otros con cara de incredulidad y Ron la siguió con expresión de desilusion. Hermione reprimio el bufido de indignación que queria arrojar, solo esperaba que en unos minutos Lavender pusiera el maldito hechizo. Harry alego una disculpa, pero Ginny no lo defendio, Hermione sin embargo se quedo callada, mas alla de la primera amarga impresión que tuvo de el pudo ver que era buena persona, al menos sabia que no venia de una familia de asesinos y habia sido criado por la misma persona que Ginny.

- Creo que me voy a la cama – dijo después de una pausa

Harry y Ginny asintieron y le desearon buenas noches. Pasado un minuto después de que Hermione desaparecio se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos y con la excusa de ir por unas cervezas Ginny pudo cambiarse de lugar para estar frente a frente con el, subio las piernas a la mesita de café mientras se recostaba, dejando que Harry viera sus blancas piernas y si se concentraba algo mas, aun y cuando ella sabia que no era correcto.

Harry se quedo un poco sin aire, las piernas de Ginny eran cortas, pero blancas y torneadas, se podia ver un poco de muslo debido a la inclinación de sus piernas y luego se perdian en algo oscuro, algo que no sabia porque pero ansiaba ver. No era correcto, el salia con Cho y ella era su vecina, ni hablar del hecho de que era la hermana de Ron. Volteo la vista. Si Ron entraba y lo veia ahí tratando de mirarle los calzones a su hermana seguro que minimo le rompia la nariz, aunque… nada que un Episkey no arregle, al diablo, tenia una pequeña reserva de pocion para las fracturas.

- Y a que te dedicas Harry?

- Estudio para auror

- Auror? – dijo levantando la ceja – Vaya, que buen futuro te espera

- Y tu?

- Sanadora

- Tu futuro tampoco pinta nada mal, ya has empezado practicas?

Ginny carraspeo fuertemente, tosiendo un poco

- Bueno, si, algo asi – dijo evitando su mirada

Charlaron por mas de veinte minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrio, era Cho, Ginny inmediatamente bajo las piernas

- Aquí estas! Pense que ya te habias ido

- No – dijo seriamente

- Bien – dijo alegre – no seas malo, ayudame a limpiar un poco, ya todos se han ido y han dejado todo tirado

Ginny se mordio la lengua para no interferir, Harry se vio tentado a decir que no, pero eso solo le traeria mas problemas: Cho lloraria, pelearia, haria un drama y el terminaria haciendo lo que ella queria, para que la lloradera? Mejor habia que ayudarle y punto. Solo se paro con desgana y de un trago termino la cerveza que tenia empezada

- Bueno… supongo que… nos veremos luego

- Adios Harry – dijo amagando una pequeña sonrisa

Harry siguió a Cho a su departamento y cuando desaparecieron Ginny se vio en la libertad de soltar un suspiro de resignacion. Ron nunca le habia presentado a su compañero de cuarto y se dio cuenta de cuan alejada habia estado de su hermano. No solo por eso, sino que esa noche al platicar con el se dio cuenta de cuantas cosas ignoraba que habia pasado Ron, no sabia cuales eran sus gustos y la confundia, pues no entendia que por un lado le gustara alguien como Lavender y por otro Hermione. Tendria que reforzar ese lazo con su hermano.

* * *

Dias después mientras Ginny hacia su turno y cabeceaba en su pequeño cubiculo, habia sido una noche floja, las crisis estaban al por menor, suspiro profundamente, ya habia sido claro al menos para ella que "James", si ese era su verdadero nombre, se habia decidido por Cho, su novia. Finalmente una llamada entro 

- Linea de ayuda, le atiende 'Molly' en que puedo ayudarle? – dijo con un tono inexpresivo

- Eh… - era Harry – hola

- Hola – dijo prontamente, se despavilo y se arreglo el cabello como si estuviera frente a el

- Seguramente no recuerdes mi problema pero…

- Lo recuerdo! – dijo con prontitud – claro que lo recuerdo, tu novia la que llora… te ibas a decidir si ella… si ella era la indicada

- Es que ahora estoy mas confundido que antes – dijo con desesperación

- Porque? – dijo en un susurro

- Es que conoci a alguien…

* * *

Hola, aqui de nuevo subiendo un capitulo que espero y les guste, esto se complica cada vez mas. Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas que han dejado sus comentarios a lo largo de esta historia: Ceciss, est-potter, xMarianaRadcliffex, Ginny WgPr, Celina, Pulguita, geilajauregui, the-strong-storm, aniee-nay, Monse, QuidMorgan, yoyispotter23, RoseWg, Summer07, Nany, AguiPotter, Saiyury11 y HerRonGinHarry, quiero que sepan que les estoy super agradecida por seguir esta historia y retroalimentarme con sus comentarios. gracias a todos por leerme y espero que dejen sus comentarios. Besos 


	5. Accidentes

CAPITULO 5

_- Es que ahora estoy mas confundido que antes – dijo con desesperación_

_- Porque? – dijo en un susurro_

_- Es que conoci a alguien…_

A Ginny se le paralizo la respiración, esperando que el siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo

- Y… eso como cambia las cosas? – pregunto ella tratando de sonar indiferente

- Pues las cambio! No se como, pero las cambio! Es decir, no estoy enamorado ni nada de eso pero… bueno es valido ver otras opciones no?

- Es muy valido! Es realmente valido y creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer! – dijo con energia – Bueno y… como es ella?

- Oh es… simpatica, es bonita… pero… es su vecina! – dijo con frustración – quiza deba olvidarme de todo el asunto, es demasiado complicado

- Pero… pero… deberias intentarlo

- Su hermano me mataria – dijo tajante

- Ay pero que cobarde resultaste! No puedo creerlo! Es decir, cuantas veces podras conocer a una mujer maravillosa y sencilla y tu, tu, tu te preocupas por su hermano o si es vecina de tu… tipa! Ay James – estaba encolerizada – porque todos los hombres son asi? Porque no actuas? Que diablos haces hablando aquí conmigo? Deberias ir a verla, a saludarla, a….

- Quieres calmarte con los mil demonios? Que te pasa? – dijo desconcertado

- Me pasa que todos los hombres son una mierda! – de repente perdio el piso – una va y se acuesta con ellos y que resulta, solo la dejan a una ahí, encuerada y con los calzones a media asta, y luego conoces a otro y te coquetea, ok, ok, quiza le enseñas un poco de ropa interior y el que hace? Se larga con la tipa que lo trata como basura? Ay pero si les gusta la mala vida! Una tiene que ser una perra con ellos para tenerlos aquí al lado, pero no! Las que somos buenas chicas, no hay nada para nosotros! Pues sabes que, vayanse al carajo y satisfaganse ustedes mismos, porque yo: Yo no lo voy a hacer!

Respiro agitada, hubo silencio del otro lado de la linea, Harry se quedo en blanco, ok, bueno, el se habia desahogado con ella varias veces, suponia que se lo debia, y ahora entendia lo difícil que era estar escuchando penas ajenas, uno no sabia que decir.

- Eh… - hablo el – no, vamos, no podemos satisfacernos nosotros toda la vida, vamos, alguien te necesitara Molly

Ginny lanzo un rugido de furia, asi que solo para eso servian las mujeres, pues a la chingada! Colgo el telefono con furia. Respiro agitada concentrandose en desvanecer esa sensación de su mente, tratando de que la sangre no se quedara en su cabeza sino que circulara por todo su cuerpo. Miro alrededor, la miraban curiosos y desconcertados. Tomo su bolso y salio de ahí.

* * *

- Que es lo que te pasa? – le dijo Hermione – Van tres veces que te sirves helado

- Acaso no puedo comer helado a gusto? – respondio acidamente

Hermione levanto una ceja y miro hacia otro lado lanzando un comentario hostil. Ginny la miro para replicar pero no pudo, se desarmo

- Oh lo siento Herm – dijo compungida – es que últimamente mi cabeza ha estado dando vueltas, hoy sin querer le grite a alguien que no queria gritarle. No se que me paso

- A quien?

- Dime, tu que harias si te llamara la atención el hermano de una amiga que para colmo sale con tu vecina?

Hermione carraspeo fuertemente pues no pudo evitar pensar en el hermano de Ginny, era obvio que para Ginny era territorio sagrado

- Que situación tan complicada e hipotetica – dijo con una vocecilla aguda

- Es que no es hipotetica! Es una situación que se da y que… yo estoy ahí en medio de ella

Hermione trato de evitar su mirada, se pasaba nerviosamente los rizos detrás de la oreja

- Pe-pero porque dices eso? Que sabes o que? – dijo nerviosa

- Si te digo lo que pasa tiene que ser confidencial – agrego misteriosa

- Bien

- Es Harry – dijo con voz derrotada

- Que Harry?

- Harry. Harry! El amigo de mi hermano

Hermione solo necesito un par de segundos para comprender la situación de Ginny y se tranquilizo

- Ooooh! Ese Harry, que tiene? Te gusta?

- No

- …

- Es decir, es guapo y parece un buen chico

- Si – dijo con logica – pero sale con Cho

- Lo se, pero no se lleva bien con ella del todo

- Como sabes?

- Porque… porque el llama a la linea de ayuda

- QUE? No deberias de contarme eso! Esta en tu juramento!

- Lo se, lo se, pero el juramento lo hare cuando termine la carrera cierto?

- Buen punto – dijo con logica – Esta bien, cuenta

Ginny se tomo su tiempo para contarle la situación de Harry con Cho, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en que no eran el uno para el otro por la situación de la fiesta en donde Cho lo habia abandonado y lo traia de conserje personal

- … y le grite, no me pude contener! Se que estuvo mal, pero es que… si vieras como es que el intenta arreglar las cosas con ella, el realmente lo intenta, es un buen chico, sabes cuantos buenos chicos hay en el mundo?

- Escasos – asintio

- Ay que voy a hacer? – escondio su cara en sus manos

- Ay mas chicos buenos, seguro que encontraras a alguien – la palmeo – Con Harry solo sufriras porque el ya sale con alguien

- Si, pero, lo esta considerando. Esta confundido y es porque me conocio – sonrio un poco – Ay que importa que le quite un novio a Cho, ella tiene miles! Podria tener a quien quiera

- Ginny eso no es correcto. No quitarselo – dijo seria – Sabes que eso no se hace, por mas que te guste el chico

- Lo se – gimoteo – lo se

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, parecia que habian sido horas, Hermione volvio a hablar

- Creo que solo puede ir con la corriente, ver que pasa… si a el realmente le gustas tu mas que Cho, entonces es valido no?

- Supongo que tienes razon

* * *

En la clase de Pociones Ginny estaba muy distraida, no ponia atención a su maestro, el profesor Slughorn era afable y buen maestro, sabia un monton, pero en ese momento su vocecilla y sus palabras amables la irritaban de sobremanera, y no sabia si era por sus pensamientos insistentes y sin censura acerca de Harry o porque simplemente su periodo estaba cerca, pero el caso es que combino el espeso y fetido jugo de Mimbulus Mimbletonia con los estallantes polvos flu (que no sabia que hacian ahí) dando como resultado una explosion verde y apestosa que baño a todos y los dejo oliendo a excremento de gato

- Lo siento profesor – dijo apenada

- Señorita Weasley – dijo mientras su bigote escurria algo de jugo – necesita un curso de Pociones Avanzadas

- QUE? – exploto – No, no, eso fue un error, lo siento, estaba distraida, por favor no me mande con el!

- Lo que hizo esta en el manual de primer año del Curso de Pociones Curativas! Y a usted todavía no se le queda! Ira al curso. Y ahora retirese de mi vista y limpie este desorden!

Con un elaborado movimiento de su varita limpio el desorden y salio del salon ante la mirada de todos, fui y se sento en una banca, era nocivo para su salud pensar en el, y ahora resultaba que tambien era nocivo académicamente, que mas le faltaba? Cuando la campana sono indicando el cambio el termino de clases del dia y mientras todos se dirigian a sus casas o al cine, ella debia quedarse ahí esperando que el mentado curso iniciara, compro una botella de agua y maldijo haber comido el dia anterior un litro de helado en solo veinte minutos, ahora se quedaba viendo la deliciosa comida chatarra frente a sus ojos, compro solo una manzana y camino tranquilamente a la mazmorra donde impartian Pociones Avanzadas, al llegar ahí su manzana estaba acabada, bebio el ultimo sorbo a su botella de agua y los tiro en el cesto mas cercano, si Snape la veia con eso ahí… no queria ni imaginarse el drama epico que le iba a hacer. Oyo la campana de nuevo y suspiro con resignacion, ya se oia la capa de Snape haciendo fru-fru a solo unos pasos de ella, entro rapidamente

- Weasley – dijo mirando la nota de Slughorn – causo una explosion de novatos en el laboratorio de pociones curativas cierto? – sonrio con malicia

- Si – dijo apretando los labios – donde me siento?

- Conseguiste una compañera de tu nivel Potter – dijo con voz burlona

Ginny volteo hacia sus compañeros a ver quien era el que estaba solo y se sorprendio al ver que esa explosion le habia salido mejor de lo que habia esperado. Harry hasta habia ignorado el indirecto insulto de Snape y se habia hecho a un lado dandole espacio a Ginny para sentarse con el, tratando de que Snape no viera la sonrisa en ambos al saludarse porque si no los separaria.

Cuando la clase finalizo y copiaron hasta la ultima letra en los deberes que Snape les dejo salieron de la humeda mazmorra

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí – le dijo Harry revolviendose el cabello – es un poco vergonzoso

- Lo se, porque estas aquí?

- Snape me odia – dijo simplemente – y como has estado?

"Confundida, irritada, pensando en ti, que escondes detrás de esa camisa"

- Bien – dijo pasando saliva – estudiando… tu?

"Tratando de que tu hermano no se entere que he babeado últimamente por ti y no por Cho"

- Bien tambien – se rasco la frente – conozco un lugar… sirven los mejores sándwiches de pollo que he probado… quieres ir conmigo?

- Eh? Ah claro, si, esta bien – "No Ginny, el litro de helado, el litro de helado que corre por tus caderas!"

- Bien – sonrio

Ginny lo siguió sonriente, olvidandose por un momento de la cantidad de tarea que tenia mas aparte la que Snape les habia dejado.

* * *

Hermione venia pensando en el examen del dia siguiente, tenia que leerse un libro entero sobre las nuevas leyes para las hipotecas de los magos, algo que según ella era interesantísimo. Solo sintio el golpe, como en camara lenta dejo sus cosas caer al suelo mientras rodaba por las escaleras, grito algo, no supo que, y después nada. Todo se oscurecio.

Cuando desperto vio una borrosa cabellera pelirroja, no enfocaba bien

- Que me paso Ginny? – dijo con dificultad

- No hables – dijo una voz masculina – descansa

- Pero… pero… - hizo por levantarse pero una aspera mano la recosto de nuevo con suavidad

- No te preocupes, soy Ron, el hermano de Ginny, te caiste por las escaleras…

Hermione se tenso, como se habia caido y habia terminado con Ron? Sin embargo se recosto en la cama sin replicar, espero solo unos minutos hasta que enfoco bien y se sintio un poco mas tranquila, sentia la frente fria y supuso que Ron le habia puesto algun tipo de compresa. Vio alrededor y comprobo que estaba en su departamento, sus cosas estaban tiradas en el piso como si Ron las hubiera dejado en el primer lugar que se le ocurrio, tomo el vaso con agua que el le extendio y lo tomo con calma

- Mejor?

Ella asintio y e incorporo lentamente dejandose ayudar por el

- Que fue lo que paso?

- En realidad creo que fue mi culpa – se rasco la cabeza – Veras yo iba bajando y me tropece contigo que ibas subiendo, obviamente el golpe hizo que yo cayera de senton pero tu rodaste, realmente te diste fuerte en la cabeza

Hermione asintio sin poder evitar pensar que Ron habia salido del departamento de Lavender seguramente de hacer lo que Lavender solia hacer con todos

- Te recogi y te traje aquí… estuviste inconsiente como 15 minutos. Pense que Ginny estaria aquí, use tu llave magica para la puerta. Dijiste la groseria mas sucia que he oido en mi vida mientras caias – dijo amagando una pequeña sonrisa

- Perdon? – dijo incredula y con un poco de panico – que dije?

- No me atreveria a decirla! – dijo como considerando la locura

- Por favor, dime que dije – dijo mortificada – solo para saber si fui yo o mi inconciente

Ron suspiro como analizando la situación, quiza ella no lo dejara en paz hasta que supiera, a final de cuenta sabia muy pocas cosas de ella pero estaba seguro que era un poco histerica

- Dijiste &$ tu madre hijo de la /$) /&$$() ·?¿( /&/A inferi /&$$ en un &$ y &$"$) por el /$ y 8)("//· con unos ocho )"/& &$($ /)"&$ (&& - tomo aire - y para finalizar dijiste Joder antes de desmayarte

Ella se llevo la mano a la boca en un gesto de vergüenza ¿Acaso eso habia salido de su dulce boca?

- Lo siento – susurro

- Naah – agito una mano – solo fue una reaccion

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incomodo, y entonces Ron dijo

- Bueno… ya que te sientes mejor creo que me voy… a menos que…

- Estoy bien, gracias Ronald – sonrio – de nuevo, lo siento por la groseria

- No puedes disculparte por todos los que la escuchamos – se encogio de hombros - no te preocupes

Hermione maldijo por dentro y lo acompaño hasta la puerta, se despidieron solo con una sonrisa y ella se recargo en la puerta en cuanto la cerro, porque tenia que pasarle esto a ella?

* * *

Ginny y Harry se separaron en alguna parte del camino después de haber comido lo que confirmo como el mejor sándwich de pollo, el camino hacia su departamento extrañamente tranquilo, nunca se sentia asi los lunes, nunca.

- Y ahora que te pasa a ti? – pregunto Ron entre divertido y desconcertado

- Nada – dijo sonriendo – porque?

- Tu nunca llegas sonriendo después de tu clase de Pociones Avanzadas – dijo simplemente – si mal no recuerdo, avientas los libros, maldices a Snape, te tomas una cerveza de un trago y… te encierras en tu habitación

- Hoy fue diferente – dijo simplemente – Y tu que hiciste?

- Fui a buscar a mi hermana para invitarla el fin de semana a la playa, ya sabes, la fiesta de Seamus

- Ah va a ir? Que bien! – dijo alegre

- Nunca llego, pense que a esa hora ya estaria ahi

- Invitaste a Lavender tambien? – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

- No – dijo rotundamente – sabes que ha sido un poco loca y ya no es divertido, ademas si Ginny va… bueno pues… quiza vaya alguien mas…

- Quien mas?

- Su compañera… ya sabes… la enojoncita

- Hermione? – pregunto extrañado

- Si – dijo indiferente – creo que asi se llama

- Te gusta Hermione? No lo sabia

- Como crees que me va a gustar? – dijo escandalizado – solo mirala, es enojona, histerica, ese pelo es un desastre, se ve que es raton de biblioteca… y si supieras lo que es capaz de salir de su boca – sonrio al recordar la groseria – fue divertido

Harry apreto mucho la boca para que no saliera de su boca lo que pasaba por su cabeza, a el le parecio que Hermione era muy bonita, y en vez de decir que era un raton de biblioteca pensaba que era inteligente, y bueno… que Ron no tenia muchas cosas en comun con ella

- Al menos sabes si esta saliendo con alguien?

- No – contesto al parecer pensando por primera vez en esa posibilidad

- Pues averigualo primero, no querras hacer el ridiculo

- En la fiesta de Cho estaba sola… - se encogio de hombros

- Pero eso no significa nada, y si mal no recuerdo te volteo a ver muy pocas veces…

Ron gruño por la honestidad de su "amigo", no se imaginaba quien podría salir con un raton de biblioteca como Hermione, quiza algun cerebrito al que seria muy facil desbancar de su trono

- Creo que eso no sera ningun problema – dijo sonriendo – ya veras…

* * *

Hola a todos mis lectores! Se que he tardado un monton en actualizar pero en realidad no fue mi culpa, la cosa es que me fui de vacaciones a un lugar olvidado de la tecnologia, ah ni me lo recuerden! Esas ciudades coloniales de Mexico (sin ofender) no son lo mio, prefieron mi ciudad llena de Cybercafes en cada esquina jeje. En fin quiero agradecerles un monton sus comentarios a: boshita, rosewg, ceciss, est-potter, quid morgan, aquipotter, Monse, Ginny WgPr, CharisseM, Anatripotter, xMarianaEadcliffex, Alejandra, Summer07, Celina, Veela.io, Carri Sirius Potter y geilajauregui, thanks a lot! Disfruten y si les gusta o lo odian pues adelante, espero sus comentarios. Besazos! 


	6. No toda la miel es dulce

CAPITULO 6.

Ginny y Hermione miraban en silencio la pequeña invitacion de Ron, hacia solo unos minutos su lechuza Pig la habia dejado sobre la mesa y ahora revoloteaba por ahí haciendo un gran escandalo

- "Ginny: El sabado llega al departamento, iremos a un fin de semana en la playa a la fiesta de mi amigo Seamus, puedes traer a una amiga" – leyo de nuevo la pelirroja y se mordio un labio – Iras conmigo verdad?

- Yo? – dijo incredula

- Dice que lleve a una amiga – se chupo el pulgar pensativamente – ademas, es mi oportunidad para conocer mas a Harry, tu podrias ayudarme y alejar a mi hermano de nosotros mientras… socializamos

- Creo que si llevas a Lavender tu hermano estara mas entretenido – dijo amargamente – ademas, como sabes que no ira Cho?

- "Postdata: No invites a Lavender, Parvati o Cho" – finalizo tajante – Seguramente ya se harto de ella y bueno es obvio que Cho no ira, vamos, que dices? - le pregunto esperanzada

- Puedes ir con Luna – dijo suplicante

- Luna seguramente ira con Neville – dijo con logica – ademas yo necesito a alguien que entretenga a mi hermano y Luna seguramente estara devolviendo medusas al mar… vamos – insistio en un puchero – porfa… prometo hacerte la tarea un mes…

- Ay por Merlin! – se escandalizo – que necesito sacar un 10! Desde cuando necesito yo ayuda con mi tarea?

- Bueno, bueno… vamos, no te arrepentiras….

- Tienes traje de baño? – dijo en tono preocupado

La alegria que Ginny habia experimentado por un momento al saber que esa era la forma de Hermione de decir que "si" se esfumo inmediatamente cuando penso en su respuesta

- Tengo uno de una pieza a la cual esta cocida una falda en color azul y amarillo brillante…. Es horrendo

- Ni lo digas… - volteo los ojos – creo que el mio venia con una cubeta y una palita para hacer castillos

- Bueno… buscaremos unos… entonces le contesto que iremos?

Hermione asintio con fingida desgana y Ginny garabateo su respuesta mientras sonreia.

Unas horas y cien cambios después Ginny y Hermione sonreian contentas ante el espejo, la primera con un traje de baño de dos piezas verde, muy simple, el de Hermione era casi igual pero en azul

- Ya te fijaste en la… - Ginny se agacho hacia si misma – ay no!

- Que?

- Se me salen! – susurro espantada

- Se te salen que?

Ginny apunto a su entrepierna y Hermione entendio a que se referia, rio un momento

- Pero por supuesto! Ay Ginny, no te preocupes, te llevare a un lugar donde solucionaremos eso, vamos…

Pagaron, y Hermione la guio hacia otro local en el centro comercial muggle que tenia en su logo empresarial a una chica tumbada en la arena con un diminuto traje de baño, Ginny se sintio confiada, seguramente esos muggles tenian algun tipo de secreto para quitar el vello excedente del cuerpo, algo tan comodo como el telefono. Hermione se encargo de todo, explico al encargado y pago, pasaron las dos a una salita con varios cubiculos y escogieron dos continuos, les pidieron que esperaran unos minutos mientras ellas se preparaban, Hermione le explico que tenia que quitarse los calzones y esperar ahí acostada

- No entiendo que me haran? Porque tengo que desnudarme?

- Como quieres que te los quiten – respondio desde su cubiculo – si no los pueden ver? Son como sanadores, estan acostumbrados a ver esto todo el dia, no hagas escandalo

- Pero que me haran? - insistio

- Ay ya no preguntes y piensa en el Dalai Lama, confia en mi – dijo con su vocecilla llena de confianza

Ginny se tranquilizo y trato de pensar en algo agradable, Hermione no quiso decirle nada porque sabria que entonces no iria y se untaria alguna pocion para quitar el pelo que en su experiencia le traeria mas problemas que esto, tomo su cinturón y lo puso en su boca, para morderlo cuando el dolor llegara.

Ginny sintio raro cuando aquella sustancia pegajosa toco su piel, estaba tibia, al menos era agradable al tacto, pero no sabia a que llegarian con eso, entonces la chica que la atendia puso una tela donde estaba la miel y la adherio con la mano

- Sostén el aire – le dijo la chica – y cuando jale: lo sueltas

- Cuando jales que? – pregunto inocentemente

Solo sintio como su cuerpo recibia pulsos electricos que gritaban Dolor!

- HIJA DE TU BANSHE MADRE! – le espeto en un grito – Te voy a matar perra! Que crees que haces?

La chica se asusto, no sabia que significaba banshe pero por el tono no era algo muy agradable, sostenia en la mano el pedazo de tela llena de pelitos y miel, oyo el auch de Hermione

- Aguanta Ginny – le dijo Hermione desde su cubiculo – solo un jalon mas y esto acaba

- Estas demente o que! Te voy a matar Hermione lo juro! Como me traes a esta carniceria a que me arranquen…

- Quieres verte bien para Harry? Pues si no haces esto entonces ve sacando tu traje de baño de los 50's!

Ginny resoplo y respiro agitadamente tanto por el dolor como por el coraje, a regañadientes se recosto de nuevo y espero. El mismo procedimiento, el mismo dolor, una groseria mas fuerte. Cuando finalmente salieron de ahí Ginny caminaba como si se hubiera bajado de un caballo que habia montado por horas

- Quieres dejar de ser tan exagerada? – le dijo Hermione – camina bien…

- Es la ultima vez que te hago caso – siguió caminando igual – no puedo creer lo mal amiga que eres, nadie, escuchame bien! Nadie le hace esto a su mejor amiga!

- Si te hubiera dicho hubieras venido?

- Pero por supuesto que no!

- Por eso no te dije, ya veras que en una hora ya ni te va a doler, ahorita con un poco de Aloe Vera sanara rapido, y después solo te pasas un exfoliante para…

- Basta, basta! Vamos a aparecernos, no aguanto caminar! - rogo

- Me lo agradeceras cuando veas que ya no pareces un viejo pirata "barbon"!

* * *

- "Tengo tiempo el sabado, ire con Hermione" - Ron leyo – Que te dije? Pan comido 

- Ah si claro, tu hermana dice que si, que popular eres – dijo con sarcasmo

- No lo digo por Ginny, a quien le importa ella, sino que vendra con Hermione

- Pues no le diste muchas opciones

- Porque no quieres ir con Cho? Siempre no es "la indicada"? – dijo burlonamente

- En realidad pense en hacerte el favor de acompañar a tu hermana para que pudieras estar con Hermione… pero si quieres…

- No, no, no, no! No podria encargarsela a alguien mejor, Seamus ebrio… y Dean… a ese ya lo conoces…

- Bueno ademas – prosigio Harry – ya no quiero salir con Cho

- Y eso?

- Como tu dices. No es la indicada

- Es muy guapa – razono – pero te trata de su criado, no vale tanto la pena.

- Pudiste haberme dicho eso cuando te pedi un consejo! – exploto

- Era divertido ver como le contabas a alguien tus problemas en esa linea de ayuda – rio – patetico!

* * *

Para el sabado a mediodia ya estaban registrados en un pequeño y modesto hotel cerca de la playa, estaba llena y casi no se podia caminar por ahí, gente por todos lados, Ron en su desesperación pateo el castillo de arena de un niño porque supuestamente "se le atraveso" y esto hizo que se ganara un sermón por parte de Hermione. El clima era caluroso y humedo y sentian como la ropa se pegaba a sus cuerpos, algo que no ayudaba a sus hormonas 

- Y porque Cho no vendra? – le pregunto Hermione a Harry, claro por petición de Ginny

- Es que… necesito alejarme un poco de ella por el momento… y bueno… - encogio sus hombros

Ginny y Hermione se lanzaron una significativa mirada y no comentaron nada al respecto. Llegaron hasta un lugar que estaba ambientado para una fiesta donde un chico con acento irlandes los recibio

- Ron! Harry! Que bien que vinieron!

Harry y Ron saludaron a Seamus de una manera violenta e idiota, haciendo gruñidos y dandose golpes los unos a los otros ante la mirada estupefacta de las chicas

- Y trajeron compañía eh! – dijo Seamus mirandolas sin descaro – bien hecho chicos

- Ella es mi hermana Ginny – Seamus inmediatamente la miro con respeto – y ella es su amiga Hermione, el es Seamus

Las chicas lo saludaron y le desearon un feliz cumpleaños, a esa hora ya estaba medio vacia la hielera con cervezas y bebidas, Luna estaba ahí con Neville hablando amigablemente, fueron hacia ellos y los saludaron, estaban estupefactas por el atuendo de ella y cuando los chicos fueron por una bebida pudieron hablar

- Se puede saber que traes puesto? – le dijo Hermione – tapate eso no esta bien hecho

- Lo hice yo misma – protesto – y esta hecho con hojas de palma

- Luna por favor – le dijo Ginny – cuando te metas al mar eso no sera suficiente y se te caera hoja por hoja

- Que traen ustedes para meterse al mar? Acaso trajes de baño hechos por niños mal pagados de algun pais tercermundista donde una compañía de un diseñador los explota? Pues yo no quiero eso, prefiero vestir esto de los materiales que nuestra tierra provee!

- Escuchame lunatica – le dijo Hermione muy seria – investigamos como locas todos los "peros" que le podrias poner a nuestra ropa y nuestros trajes de baño estan bien, pero si quieres que tu traje de baño hecho de hojas de palma se caiga hoja por hoja y quieres andar por ahí causando erecciones pues alla tu! Nosotros solo tratamos de decirtelo por tu bien!

- Sabes? Ese es su problema – le dijo Luna – a mi no me preocupa andar por ahí desnuda porque se que el cuerpo humano es hermoso, ustedes son unas mojigatas!

Y se alejo de ahí directo a Neville dispuesta a meterse al mar, las chicas solo se le quedaron mirando

- Dejala – le dijo Ginny irritada – ella sabra, y nosotras no somos mojigatas!

- Olvidate de ella Ginny – le dijo su amiga con repentina sorpresa – mira alla, Dean

Ginny volteo hacia donde señalaba Hermione, Dean platicaba alegremente con Harry, ella se quedo con la boca abierta, que hacia ahí hablando con Harry? Acaso le diria que se habia acostado con ella? Que ese dia traia unos calzones sin elastico?

- Tienes que ir y decirle lo que se merece Ginny – le dijo energica su amiga

Ginny solo asintio y dejo a Hermione para ir hacia Dean

- Hola – dijo sarcastica – me recuerdas?

Dean la miro con sorpresa y Harry se turnaba mirandolos tratando de averiguar que pasaba entre los dos, la situación era tensa

- Ehm… si claro… como estas Ginny Weasley? – dijo nervioso

- Esperando una explicación – dijo en tono severo

- Ehm – dijo Harry – bueno… los dejo un momento a solas

Esperaron unos segundos a que Harry se alejara lo mas posible, el solo se tomo la libertad de voltear una sola vez y vio a Ginny discutir enérgicamente ante Dean que estaba callado, llego hasta Hermione y Ron, el cual estaba de lo mas metido en la platica de ella

- Y ahora a ti que te pasa? – le dijo Ron

- Nada, es solo que… de donde conocen a Dean? – dijo volteandose hacia la chica

- Dean? Lo conocimos en el bar donde… donde te vi la primera vez, recuerdas?

- Ah si, ibamos con Dean… fue donde conociste a Lavender Ron

- De verdad? – dijo con sorpresa – ah si, lo recuerdo, Dean se fue Ginny? – dijo de repente en tono molesto

- No – se defendio Hermione – Ginny se fue con Cho porque ella estaba llorando porque… - volteo a Harry – porque algo le pasaba

- Ah vaya… que alivio – dijo Ron – tu te fuiste con alguien ese dia?

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia – dijo indignada

- Yo solo preguntaba

Harry los miraba por turnos, parecian irritables

- Tu de todos modos te fuiste con Lavender – dijo sin mirarlo – pudieron poner el maldito hechizo pero los tuve que escuchar toda la noche

Ron enrojecio hasta la raiz del pelo y Harry ahogo una risotada ante la idiota pelea de los dos, finalmente llego Ginny para romper la tension

- Que paso Ginny? – le pregunto Hermione

- Nada – dijo tratando de calmarse – la excusa mas idiota que alguien te puede dar, olvidemoslo

- De donde conoces a Dean? – le pregunto su hermano – que te hizo?

- Metete en tus asuntos Ron! – se volteo a Hermione – Ven vamos, quiero ponerme el traje de baño, aquí esta muy caluroso

Ron resoplo y le dirigio una mueca graciosa a Harry como tildando de loca a su hermana, su amigo solo se encogio de hombros

- Que harias si supieras que Dean tuvo algo que ver con Ginny? – le dijo Harry

- Crucio y luego Avada Kedavra, porque? – dijo muy quitado de la pena

- Solo por preguntar – dijo pasando saliva

- Tu no lo entiendes Harry, no tienes hermanas, creeme no exagero, no solo Ginny es hija unica, sino que es la primer mujer en nacer en siete generaciones de mi familia

- Si pero… algun dia se va a casar, tarde o temprano lo tienen que aceptar

- Supongo… pero ya me preocupare por eso cuando pase

* * *

Cuando Ginny y Hermione salieron ataviadas con los trajes de baño atrajeron mas miradas de las que nunca en su vida 

- Nos estan viendo mucho Ginny – dijo Hermione por la comisura de su boca – creo que voy a volver a taparme

- Ay no seas ridicula – dijo sonrojada – al rato que lleguen mas chicas nadie nos volteara a ver

- Estas segura?

- Hay algo de lo que estoy segura ahorita – rio maliciosamente – mi hermano babea y es seguro que no es por mi

Hermione volteo a Ron y observo la mirada mas lasciva que nunca habia visto dirigida hacia ella, estaba mal no sentirse tan indignada? Aunque últimamente no habia mucha gente que la desnudaba asi con la mirada, si bien Víctor Krum habia sido todo un caballero tambien habian estado un poco ebrios y ella no pudo disfrutar de todos esos pequeños detalles que antecedian al sexo. Ginny sin embargo se sentia con la libertad de la caminar de la manera en que se le diera la gana pues el sadico procedimiento a la que habia sido sometida, como prometio Hermione, en una hora ya ni se acordaba y estaba lampiña de cuerpo, se veia mas atractiva de lo que habia imaginado.

- Bueno y – le dijo la pelirroja a Harry – quieres una bebida?

- S-si – dijo en un susurro

Con la excusa de dejar a Ron y a Hermione solos que no perdieron el tiempo para chapotear en el agua Harry y Ginny se apartaron y convivieron con los invitados en la fiesta que cada vez eran mas, danse la oportunidad de conocerse y confirmandole a Harry una cosa, preferia estar con alguien como Ginny que con alguien como Cho.

* * *

- Leyes magicas – le dijo Hermione ante su pregunta – y tu? 

- Auror

- Vaya – se sorprendio – eso es algo muy exigente, no lo espere de ti

- Que esperabas de mi?

Estaban en el mar chapoteando y Ron la acechaba delicadamente, como un tiburón que todavía no queria que su presa se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí, si ella se movia hacia algun lado el hacia un sutil movimiento siguiendola, los rizos de ella goteaban igual que los mechones pelirrojos de el, algo que ella encontraba increíblemente sensual, aun y cuando trataba de que no influyera en ella pues recordaba las palabras de Ginny "es el peor de todos" y sabia que podia salir muy lastimada si se involucraba con alguien asi, ademas era obvio que a el le gustaban las chicas como Lavender y ella estaba muy lejos de ser eso

- En realidad… - dijo ella tratando de escoger bien sus palabras

- Que fuera algun deportista vividor e irresponsable – se burlo – tu tampoco eres lo que yo imagine

- Que pensabas de mi?

- Que eras una nerd, una cerebrito quejosilla y perfeccionista

- Lo soy – rio con fuerza – en realidad eso soy, a mucha honra a decir verdad

- Aunque descubri algo de mi que no sabia Hermione – dijo en tono serio – gracias a ti

- Que? – pregunto sonriendo

- Pensaba que nunca me fijaria en una nerd perfeccionista y quejosilla – se acerco a ella – y me equivoque – le susurro

Aun y cuando hacia un calor de los mil demonios ella sintio escalofrios al sentir las ondas sonoras de la ronca voz de Ron entrando por su oido y depositandose en su… ay Merlin. Cuando abrio los ojos ya estaba sola ahí, Ron iba saliendo del mar y le dirigia una mirada alegre, le indico que saliera con el, lo siguió extremadamente sonrojada. Milagrosamente el traje de baño de Luna no se habia desdecho en el mar, y cuando se acerco a Hermione que estaba un poco alejada de la platica que la rodeaba, le susurro

- Te ves… satisfecha

- Que quieres decir? – le dijo ella en voz bajita

Luna solto una risita inocente, ella se quedo con la boca abierta de indignación pues no pensaba que su mini-orgasmo se notara. En realidad fue eso? No podia decirlo.

* * *

Harry se separo un poco de la multitud cuando se puso su traje de baño, unas bermudas que lo hacian ver mas palido de lo que en realidad estaba, pero que era algo que se iba a remediar ese fin de semana. Al salir de los vestidores se topo con Dean Thomas 

- Ey Harry – sonrio – asi que eres el niñero que trae Ron para su hermana?

Harry fruncio el entrecejo

- No, Ginny es mi amiga

- Ah – se sorprendio – bien… no sabia, es vecina de Cho cierto?

- Si – y entonces recordo algo – el dia que no quisiste entrar a la fiesta de Cho fue porque Ginny estaria ahí?

Dean volteo a los lados, como asegurandose que nadie los oyera

- Aca entre nos, ese fue un pequeño desliz amigo – le toco el hombro

- Que quieres decir? – dijo sintiendo como le hervia el estomago

- La ultima vez que vi a Ginny… bueno… traia menos ropa que ese traje de baño que trae puesto

Ella? Con Dean? Con Dean que tenia fama de ser… grande. No puede ser. No podia pasarle eso a el. Como se suponia que iba a competir con "eso"? Habia una muy buena razon por la que Dean no quiso toparse con Ginny esa noche: Ron. Lo entendia a la perfeccion. Le molestaba, lo irritaba, hasta sentia odio, pero lo entendia. Dean lo miraba interrogante, ya habia pasado mucho tiempo para que Harry se hubiera quedado callado

- Estas bien?

- Ehm? – lo miro – ah si, eh… tengo que irme, te veo al rato

Porque no le habia dicho que debia hablar asi de una chica? Porque no habia defendido un poco a Ginny? Porque sentia como si mil carbones le quemaran el estomago? Era claro, era definitivo. La decisión estaba tomada. Dejaria a Cho. Cho no le causaba esas sensaciones, Cho no era ella, Ginny era unica.

* * *

Quiza no es tan largo como esperaban, pero mejor ahora que dentro de una semana no? Solo para que no se queden con la duda Dean le dijo a Ginny que la planto porque se dio cuenta de que era hermana de Ron, excusa de la que ella ya esta bastante harta. Pues esta es como quien dice la primer parte de este fin de semana en la playa, espero que les guste, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, que como siempre son bien apreciados y recibidos, a todas y cada una de ustedes que me leen y aparte me postean mil mil mil gracias, me da tanto gusto cuando me dicen que se hecharon una buena risa, no tienen idea. Les debo los agradecimientos personales a cada una de las que me ha dejado review mas que nada por las prisas, pero se quienes son, un besazo a ustedes! 


	7. Mojada

CAPITULO 7

- Harry! Harry! – Seamus corria hacia el emocionado – adivina quien esta aquí?

- Quien? – dijo divertido

- KRUM! Víktor Krum! – grito emocionado

- Que? – sonrio abiertamente – como?

- Es el primo de un tio segundo de un amigo de mi primo! Puedes creerlo? – dijo extasiado - Estoy emparentado con Víctor Krum!

Aunque Harry no veia el lazo sanguineo por ninguna parte se alegro de inmediato, en cuanto Ron supiera se volveria loco, y quiza, quiza, dejaria de ponerle tanta atención a Hermione. Aunque Ron se ponia al corriente con la platica de su hermana que parloteaba alegremente debido a la combinación de alcohol y sol, no podia dejar de mirar a Hermione, estaba embobado, el no era asi, trato de despabilarse moviendo la cabeza como perro pero ni asi pudo conseguirlo.

- Me estas escuchando Ron?

- Eh? – miro a Ginny – Si, si claro, y que mas?

Ginny volteo hacia Hermione que hablaba con Neville y volteo de nuevo con Ron

- Acaso es en serio?

- Que?

- Que te gusta – sonrio

Ron la miro inexpresivamente, no sabia que contestar, Ginny le paso el brazo por los hombros

- Mira Ron, ella es… ella es una buena chica, no como las que estas acostumbrado a…

- Eso ya lo se!

- Y aun asi…?

- Solo la he visto un par de veces! – dijo sin sentido

- Cuando hablaste con ella que te parecio?

- Que aun y con nuestras diferencias podemos hablar como personas civilizadas

"Y que olia al cielo cuando me acerque a ella"

- Mira Ron, si quieres un consejo, a Hermione le gustan los tipos sensibles y…

- No soy un marica! – protesto

- No estoy diciendo que seas marica! – espeto – pero sabes que? Alla tu, es tu problema…

Ginny se alejo y Ron solto una maldición, Harry se acerco a el

- Víctor Krum esta aquí

- Estas seguro? – dijo incredulo

- Miralo

Ron volteo y vio a su adorado jugador de quidditch plantado ahí, un poco mareado por los comentarios de Seamus, no lo penso dos veces y corrio hacia el, charlo con el por unos quince minutos y se dio cuenta de que la vida de el era maravillosa, juegos, fama, dinero, chicas!!! Chicas a montones! Hablaba con el sin parar, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el no lo estaba escuchado

- Esa es Herrmione? – dijo Viktor

- Eh? – Ron volteo hacia donde estaba ella – Si y eso a ti que te importa?

Pero el jugador no lo escucho, lo dejo ahí plantado para dirigirse directamente a ella, Ron lo siguió con la mirada enmarcada por sus cejas fruncidas, lo vio saludarla y casi, casi! Besarla en la boca, que lo hubiera conseguido si no es porque ella se movio un poco. La lasciva mirada en el no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada, y que hacia viendole el trasero de esa manera?

- Que tal Viktor Krum eh? – le dijo animado Harry

- Es un pendejo – dijo con los dientes apretados

Y se largo de ahí, Harry se quedo sin entender nada, y entonces paso algo que causo conmocion. Luna. Con un pecho de fuera, la maldita hoja se le habia caido y parecia que no le importaba, pues de todas maneras se hecho en la arena con la cara (y el pecho) al sol.

- Ay por Merlin – susurro Ginny a un lado de Harry – y a esta que le pasa?

- Creo que tuvo un accidente – dijo el tentativamente

- Crees? – dijo sarcastica – Se lo busco… quieres ir a caminar por la playa o prefieres seguir viendole el seno a Luna?

- Eh? – volteo hacia ella – ehm… a caminar

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo, las fogatas empezaban a aparecer mientras Ginny y el caminaban a lo largo de la playa, hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy alejado de las multitudes, se sentaron en la arena contemplando el horizonte 

- Este atardecer es tan romantico que es una pena desperdiciarlo… - dijo ella soñadora

"Seguramente prefiere estar aquí con Dean"

- Supongo que se desperdiciara – dijo ironico

Ginny volteo a verlo "Vaya! Añora a su estupida Cho"

- Pudiste invitar a Cho y tener al menos sexo asegurado – dijo sarcastica

- Cho? – dijo con las cejas levantadas – quien piensa en Cho? Ademas… voy a terminar con ella

- En serio? – se incorporo – porque?

Harry se quedo estudiandola, valia la pena ser sincero o mejor hacerse un poco el interesante?

- No somos muy compatibles – dijo encogiendose de hombros – ya vez…

- Tu necesitas a alguien mas alegre Harry

- Como quien?

- Ya encontraras a alguien – sonrio abiertamente

* * *

Cuando la noche aparecio y las copas atestaban el aire tintineando, chocando las unas con las otras, los animos de los invitados estaban al tope, Seamus parecia que se habia tomado un barril de pocion energizante pues reia por todo e iba de un lado a otro, Ginny discutia amigablemente con Harry mientras reian como idiotas, Hermione hablaba sin parar con Viktor que seguia sin quitar esa estupida sonrisa que tanto molestaba a Ron que bebia sin control, el cual no habia parado de mirarlos hostilmente mientras emitia bufidos de burla, finalmente decidio que fue suficiente, ni siquiera pidio permiso, ni dijo nada, como un bruto fue hasta ella y la cargo, ignoro sus protestas, ignoro sus golpes en la espalda, camino a zancadas alejandose de la playa, alejandose de la multitud a los que advirtió con una mirada de asesino que no se acercaran 

- QUE ME BAJES! HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES! ESTAS SORDO O SOLO ERES IDIOTA!?

Ron la bajo como un costal de papas, bruscamente

- Acaso no ves lo que ese tipo trata de hacer? – le dijo indignado

- Disculpa? – puso las manos en su cadera – Estabamos platicando!

- Ah si claro – dijo sarcastico – y acaso era necesario que te estuviera viendo todo el tiempo el trasero?

- El no me estaba viendo nada! – dio un pisoton

- Claro que si ingenua! Ese tipo trata solo de acostarse contigo! Es un jugador de quidditch, tiene dinero, fama, mujeres! Miles! Pero cuando se acueste contigo te dejara!

- Para tu información idiota: ya me acoste con el y eso no es tu problema!

Ron abrio la boca tanto que sintio que se la partieron los labios

- Que dijiste? – dijo en un susurro

- Que yo – se hizo hacia delante – ya me acoste con el

- Tuuuu? Con Viktor Krum? – dijo incredulo – Ja!

Hermione lo miro mas indignada que nunca, casi horrorizada, temblaba de furia

- Como te atreves? Crees que porque no tengo el cerebro lleno de paja como una de tus amiguitas no puedo hacer feliz a alguien? Que no puede alguien fijarse en mi? Pues fijate que no! – estaba fuera de si – Soy igual de buena que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente!

Se abalanzo a el y lo beso con furia. Queria demostrarle, queria demostrarle que era buena besando, que era apasionada. Que podia ser como cualquier chica con la que habia estado. Estaba harta de que el mundo pensara que solo era una cerebrito aburrida que de seguro hechaba los peores polvos del mundo.

Un momento, un momento, ya no estaba enojada, estaba en el cielo, ya no estaba besandolo con furia, estaba besandolo con pasion, ESPERA UN MOMENTO: porque estaba besandolo? Que fue lo que la poseyo??? Y porque el la estaba besando de vuelta? Porque se habia dejado acostar en la arena con el encima sintiendo todo, todo, todo de Ron atraves de la delgada ropa de algodón que ahora llevaban? Y porque, oh, porque, ella se frotaba sobre eso involuntariamente?

Ron estaba en el cielo, en la quinta dimension del cielo si es que esas dos cosas existian, y si existian, seguro estaban en la garganta de Hermione. Besaba como… mmmh… como nadie que haya conocido. Pero este no era el. El era el que solia quitarle el aliento a las chicas, no ellas a el. Eran ellas las que le pedian besarlas, el solo las complacia, y ahora el queria rogarle, si era necesario de rodillas, que no dejara de besarlo, que no se detuviera, que solo asi le habia provocado la excitación mas grande de su vida, y hasta se preguntaba si no se chorrearia ahí de un momento a otro.

El ambiente era caliente, muy caliente, y aunque Ron lo estaba disfrutando al maximo, algo le vino a la mente: ella era una buena chica. Era una chica decente. Era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Ella lo sacaba de quicio, y el a ella, y solo lo estaba besando asi, tan mojado como nunca, porque el la habia hecho enojar. Si claro, podia aprovecharse de la situación y hacer el amor ahí mismo

- Traes tu varita? – el dijo Ron

- Para el hechizo? – dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados – no, no se donde ponermela con esta ropa… pero vamos a mi habitación…

Ron se paro y saco la suya, Hermione estaba confundida y con las hormonas acelerando por todo su cuerpo, iba a hecharse un polvo con el hermano de su amiga, estaba a punto de hacerlo si no hubiera sido por esa luz que la cego. Ron le lanzo un Obliviate.

* * *

- Crees que esten bien? – le pregunto Ginny a Harry 

- Dejalos – dijo despreocupado – creo que se gustan… no querras ver a tu hermano en la playa encima de tu amiga verdad?

- Iu! Claro que no, que mente tienes! – dijo entre indignada y divertida

- Sabes – dijo después de una pausa – me alegro un poco por tu castigo de Pociones Avanzadas… al menos ahí nos veremos mas seguido…

- Si – se acerco a el un poco sugestiva – supongo que podremos estar mas cerca…

No sabia era el alcohol o que, pero Ginny se sentia tentada a dar un paso mas alla, al menos robarle un beso, todos parecian haberse puesto mas romanticos cuando la noche aparecio, incluso algunos como Luna y Neville ya habian desaparecido, muchos se estaban besando ahí a su alrededor en lo que consideraba el pre-calentamiento de la fiesta. Suspiro profundamente y cuando solto el aire se escucho como si hubiera soltado un pequeño quejido. Harry se habia acercado ya mucho a ella.

* * *

- Que me paso? – dijo al verse tumbada en la arena 

- Te desamayaste – le dijo Ron simplemente y la ayudo a levantarse

Ella se toco la cabeza confundida, no recordaba nada

- Porque estamos aquí?

- Te salve de Krum – mintio cinicamente – te agarro el trasero

- En serio? – no se preocupo, el le habia agarrado mucho mas aquella noche – Me extraña… es tan caballeroso

- Pues ya vez que no – dijo ironico – Te lo adverti, bueno… antes de que te desmayaras…

Entonces ella recordo algo

- Me sacaste de ahí a la fuerza!

- Olvidate de eso – dijo negando con la cabeza – te sientes bien? No te diste muy duro en la cabeza?

- No – se toco – creo que no

- Bien, entonces vamos, regresemos…

Ron no sabia muy bien porque lo habia hecho, fue un impulso, nunca en toda su vida habia actuado con algo de cordura cuando estaba caliente, y habia estado mas caliente que nunca en su vida. Todavía no estaba preparado para que alguien le robara el aliento, no permitiria que ella lo hiciera, primero tenia que robarselo el a ella, asi era como debia ser, al menos para su ego.

* * *

Ginny podia ver los ojos verdes de el tan cerca que seguramente estaba haciendo bizcos, su boca estaba tan cerca y su aliento la inundaba, claro que olia a alcohol, pero iba mas alla de eso, su esencia la mareaba. 

- Me gustas Harry… - le dijo en un susurro

Harry iba a contestarle, pero entonces vio a Ron acercandose con Hermione, no les habia puesto tanta atención pues el venia ayudandole al caminar. Se separo de inmediato de Ginny con expresión de alarma

- Hermione!

- QUE? – dijo ella indignada

- Digo, que a Hermione le paso algo

Ginny volteo y vio a su amiga, se veia confundida, corrieron hacia ellos

- Estas bien? – le dijo Ginny

- Se desmayo – le dijo Ron

- Pero ya te sientes mejor? Quieres agua?

- No, esta bien, creo que pudo haber sido el sol y el alcohol que he tomado todo el dia, creo que sera mejor que me vaya a acostar…

- Te acompaño – le dijo Ginny solicita

- De verdad, estoy bien, quedate un poco mas…

Y se alejo, Ginny que no habia reparado en el cuerpo de su hermano de repente lo vio, abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y le grito indignada

- Ron! Bajate!

- De que hablas? – dijo molesto

Ginny apunto a su entrepierna y cuando Ron se miro comprobo que la exitacion no se le habia bajado nada, parecia que traia una carpa debajo del pantalón de algodón. Harry solto una carcajada que no cayo la mirada irritada de Ginny

- Que le hiciste? – demando – Te aprovechaste de ella mientras estaba desmayada verdad?

- Por supuesto que no! – dijo indignado – como puedes pensar eso de mi?

- Entonces? – dijo molesta

- Es privado – sentencio

Ginny bufo con indignación y lo estudio con la mirada entrecerrada, tratando de averiguar algo que delatara a su hermano pero el estaba plantado en una posición que asumia dignidad, solto un grito de exasperación, dijo un 'Buenas Noches' a Harry y salio a su habitación. Harry seguia riendose

- A mi no me vas a decir que paso? – dijo con una ceja levantada

- Hermione se me abalanzo! Estabamos peleando y…

- Porque peleaban?

- Por ese idiota de Krum, puedes creer que el… que el… ha estado con Hermione? – dijo indignado

- Hermione? – se sorprendio – con Krum? Con un jugador internacional de quidditch? Vaya…

- Bueno, bueno, no es la gran cosa – dijo quitandole importancia – el tipo es un fanfarron. En fin, yo me hice la misma pregunta, solo que en voz alta, no podia creer que Krum se haya fijado en una cerebrito, porque ella?

- Porque tu te fijas en ella? – dijo con logica – porque no escogiste a nadie mas?

Ron se quedo callado, sin saber que responder, agito la cabeza como desechando la pregunta de Harry y asi la ignoro

- Entonces ella se enojo – continuo – y me dijo que podia complacer igual que las demas y se me abalanzo… y yo… y yo…

- No desaprovechaste la oportunidad – completo – vaya… y que mas paso? Lo hicieron?

- No, la puta conciencia que no me dejaba – rezongo – Pense, es una buena chica…

- Si que lo es – asevero Harry – y es muy bonita tambien Ron

- Y crees que no lo se? – dijo molesto – Todo este tiempo habia pensado que vendria a la playa, la cortejaria y me la llevaria a la cama

- Como siempre… - rodo los ojos

- Si como siempre – dijo malhumorado – pero ella… ella es buena chica, no podia hacerle eso, ademas solo me beso asi porque queria demostrarme que era buena…

- Cosa que al parecer – señalo sus pantalones – es cierta…

- Diablos! Que voy a hacer – dijo para si mismo – me quitaba el aliento, y Harry – se acerco en confidencia – ella estaba lista, si es que me entiendes…

Harry rodo los ojos con exasperación, no era idiota, al menos no todo el tiempo, claro que entendia!

- Y entonces, no quise que nuestra primera vez fuera después de una pelea… ya sabes – se encogio avergonzado

- Su primera vez? – dijo sarcastico – Su primera vez de cuantas? Que tienes pensado?

Ron lo miro irritado

- El caso es que le hice un Obliviate para que olvidara todo el asunto, ademas… se supone que yo sea el bueno… no ella

- Es – dijo tomando aire – la mayor estupidez que he oido en mi vida! Pero bueno… tu sabes…

- Vamos amigo – sonrio – que hago?

Para Harry era hora de la venganza

- No se que decirte – dijo con voz fingida – Habla a linea de ayuda!

* * *

Ginny entro a la habitación donde Hermione apenas se estaba cambiando la ropa para dormir 

- Estas bien Hermione? Mi hermano te hizo algo?

- No – dijo asustada – no creo… porque?

- Porque esta alla afuera y pareciera que trae un campamento en sus pantalones!

- Oh Merlin – se encogio asustada – crees que hizo algo mientras estaba desmayada?

- No se, digo, no creo, Ron es un cerdo pero no es malvado.

Hermione corrio asustada al baño y se reviso

- GINNY! – salio en panico – Estoy mojada!

* * *

Hi! He quedado sorprendida por la respuesta que ha tenido esta historia, es en serio, no lo esperaba, solo espero no defraudarlas, espero que la sigan disfrutando, de antemano muchas gracias a la gente que la lee pero sobretodo a le gente que me retroalimenta: xMarianaRadcliffex, veela.io, geilajaurequi, lunatipola, GinnyWgPr, rosewg, est-potter, pottersita, CarriSiriusPotter, Ceciss, Fatty73, Summer07, Celina, Monse, Boshita, Nnicolai, Eva Weasley, lunatik-love, wiccanat, Aguipotter, Little Innonce, Sheile y Smaris. Mil gracias y besos, besos y mas besos!


	8. El fin con Cho

CAPITULO 8

En el camino de regreso no se hablaron mucho, se separaron con un simple 'Hasta Luego' y cada quien fue por su camino. Ginny y Hermione habian llegado a la conclusión de que Ron no le habia hecho nada 'indigno' a Hermione mientras esta yacia desmayada en la playa. Sin embargo la carcomia la duda de que diablos estaba haciendo antes de desmayarse, se habia estado manoseando un rato con Ron o con Viktor? Ginny no habia hecho comentario alguno, en parte porque estaba en shock ante la posibilidad de que su hermano fuera un maniatico sexual, pero cuando se aseguraron de que no habia pasado nada Ginny se tranquilizo tanto que se quedo sin palabras. La logica fue esta: 'Si el le hubiera hecho algo mientras estaba desmayada ella no se hubiera excitado', era obvio que lo que paso fue en los cinco sentidos de Hermione.

Sin embargo al olvidarse de este asunto Ginny se enfoco en un problema, le habia dicho a Harry que le gustaba! Y el no le habia contestado absolutamente nada. Ahora se removia nerviosa en su asiento porque solo faltaba una hora para volver a verlo en su clase de Pociones Avanzadas. Con que cara lo veria, habia estado a punto de besarlo. Cada vez que lo recordaba se angustiaba por su atrevimiento y se molestaba con Ron y Hermione por haberla interrumpido.

Al entrar a la mazmorra de Snape pudo verlo, sentado, iba vestido como si fuera a un funeral

- Hola – le dijo ella – como estas?

- Bien – dijo torciendo el gesto, se veia distraido – tu?

- Bien tambien

- Que bien…

- Ah – dijo con una mezcla de irritacion y confusion

No pudieron hablar mas pues enseguida Snape hizo su entrada silenciando al salon con su sola presencia. Trabajaron en la pocion juntos y en silencio, el definitivamente de veia preocupado, y Ginny no se atrevia a preguntarle que le pasaba por temor a que Snape le diera Veritaserum y confesara ante toda la clase que encontraba a Harry muy atractivo… claro que esa era un posibilidad extrema pero a final de cuentas Snape era el maestro mas odiado de la universidad. Cuando Snape los califico sin decir nada supieron que no lo habian hecho tan mal, al menos no tan mal como para que los ridiculizara enfrente de la clase. Finalmente cuando la campana sono y se encaminaron lejos de la mazmorra Ginny se atrevio a hablar

- Harry te pasa algo?

- No – torcio la boca – bueno es que… te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

- S-si… bueno…

- De todos modos voy para alla – completo – voy a hablar con Cho… pero no se que decirle

Ginny se pasmo un poco ante la noticia, suspiro tranquilamente y comprendio la revolucion de pensamientos que pasaba por la mente de Harry

- No te preocupes – sonrio – estaras bien, solo dile lo que piensas de ustedes como pareja, lo mismo que me dijiste a mi, que no son compatibles…

- Pero es que no es lo mismo! – dijo mortificado – a ti puedo decirte esas cosas porque es facil hablar contigo, Cho es… complicada

- Nada, nada – agito su mano – vamos, Harry eres un hombre! Enfrenta las cosas como son! Tarde o temprano tendras que hacerlo, y al mal paso darle prisa, asi que anda!

- No vendras conmigo? – dijo desilusionado – al menos hasta el edificio, no vas a tu casa?

- No Harry – sonrio maliciosamente – debo ir a ver a mis hermanos primero, pero todo saldra bien, no te preocupes, y si necesitas a una amiga ya sabes donde buscarme

Harry sonrio pero no se veia tranquilo, se despidieron con la mano y cada quien tomo su rumbo, Ginny se aparecio en el Callejón Diagon, casi al final habia un local iluminado con colores destellantes y se leian varios anuncios ofensivos hacia los mortifagos, entro como si nada de eso le pareciera nuevo o novedoso, a diferencia de la gente que se arremolinaba ahí y lanzaba 'oh! ah!' al ver alguna novedad

- George – lo llamo

- Soy Fred – le dijo sonriente – pero bueno, como estas?

- Bien – lo beso en la mejilla – donde esta George?

- Ah… creen que no lo se, pero se tomo 15 minutos de descanso, los 15 minutos que se toma Verity… ya me diras… regresa rapidito y acomodandose la camisa, sabes… en eso no somos identicos, yo tardo un poco mas…

- Basta Fred! – lo corto – no me interesa oir tus intimidades. Vengo rapido, necesito un par de orejas extensibles

- Ah claro… - se volvio hacia uno de los anaqueles – aquí tienes, 20 sickles

- QUE? – lo miro indignada – no puedes cobrarme!

- Claro que puedo, es mi mercancía, regalando no se hacen los galeones

Ginny lo miro con furia, camino hasta detrás del mostrador donde habia una cortina que conducia al almacen de la tienda

- Si no quieres que jale la cortina y tu negocio se vuelva de 'Para toda la familia' a 'Solo Adultos' sera mejor que me des esa caja, esto es importante

- No creo que George este ahí – escupio – eso seria…

- Lo averiguaremos juntos no? – dijo con malicia

Fred miro la cortina y a Ginny turnandose, estaba seguro que su hermana lo haria, jalaria la cortina, y si George estaba ahí con Verity y alguien los veia en una situación comprometedora seguramente a ellos no les importaria, pero a quien si le importaria es a los clientes, los niños constituian un 35 por ciento de las ganancias y no se podian dar el lujo de que el lugar tuviera fama de ser impropio, todo por no darle a su hermana algo de 20 sickles

- Vale vale – dijo con fastidio – llevatelo

- Te tardaste – dijo triunfante – y me llevo esto tambien!

Solo tomo lo primero que se le ocurrio para demostrarle a su hermano quien mandaba, afortunadamente era una Caja de Embrujo de Sueño Patentado, algo a lo que sin duda le encontraria uso. Dos minutos después salio George sonrojado hasta las orejas y con 10 kilos menos de estrés

- Que hay hermano? – dijo con una relajada sonrisa

- Me debes 1 galeon y 20 sickes! – dijo malhumorado

* * *

Ginny se aparecio en el edificio y corrio por las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo, cuanto se pudo haber perdido, cuanto? Abrio la puerta y se encontro con Hermione que al parecer hacia pasta al mismo tiempo que leia un libro de leyes 

- Hola…

Pero Ginny no le contesto, examino la pared para ver en que punto seria mejor poner la oreja

- Que haces?

- Shh! Harry terminara con Cho

Su amiga levanto las cejas con sorpresa y se unio a Ginny en el piso donde puso la oreja, solo tomo unos cuantos segundos y entonces las voces claras de Cho y Harry pudieron escucharse

- … buena y fiel y tu me pagas asi imbecil! – sollozo – Acaso crees que eres el unico que puede amarme?

- Que? – dijo temeroso – N-no, no, por supuesto que no! Cho tu eres maravillosa y todo eso – Ginny bufo – pero yo no lo soy tanto… somos de mundos diferentes, a ti te gusta otro tipo de vida que yo…

- Que tu puedes tener! – reclamo – Se que tus padres te dejaron una bóveda llena de galeones, solo que no quieres ser asi porque no te interesa conocer las cosas que me gustan!

- Pero es que no es porque no pueda, es que no me gustan! Es lo que trato de decirte: yo soy un tipo sencillo, no me gustan las extravagancias y…

- Te atreves a decir que soy una interesada? – dijo indignada

- QUE? No, no dije eso, yo se que no estas conmigo por mi dinero porque tu padre…

- Asi es. Mi padre, no tu. Yo nunca te he pedido nada, si te invito a esos lugares no es para que me compres un trago, es para que vayas conmigo!

- Ya lo se – dijo alarmado – ya lo se, pero es que si voy contigo no me la paso bien porque…

Se oyo un grito indignado, indignadisimo de Cho

- … porque no me gusta mucho ese ambiente, yo prefiero… estar con mis amigos y beber una cerveza… ir al campo…

- Ay por Merlin Harry – tomo aire, como rogando por paciencia - mira, te has acostumbrado a eso porque te juntas con ese Weasley, con el gordo con el que sale Luna – Ginny y Hermione se miraron indignadas – pero tu eres diferente, eres todo un amor, pero yo solo trato de mostrarte el otro lado de las cosas. Con ellos ya aprendiste a ir de campamento, tomar cerveza, comer los guisos de su madre que en lo personal son bastante pesados, yo trato de mostrarte el otro lado: ir a Paris – sonrio – Italia, tomar cruceros, beber buen vino, tener amigos interesantes…

- Tengo amigos interesantes – dijo cortante

Por la voz de Harry pudieron adivinar que Cho no se estaba jugando su mejor carta y que ese no era el discurso de su vida

- Y esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo – dijo el en tono terminante – Yo quiero vivir mi vida de un modo que no se parece a la tuya, ya escogi, y era todo lo que venia a decirte

Se escucharon pasos y supusieron que era Harry saliendo de ahí, oyeron la puerta de Cho cerrarse con furia y corrieron a la mirilla de su propia puerta para ver a Harry pasando a toda prisa frente a su departamento, dirigiendose a las escaleras que lo sacarian del edificio. Ginny quito la oreja extensible de la pared en cuanto los sollozos y groserias de Cho se escucharon

- Puedes creer lo que esa idiota dijo de mi familia? – dijo Ginny indignada

- Te dan ganas de partirle ese trasero – dijo dando un pisoton

- Sabes que? – se arremango la blusa – Lo hare! Dos o tres patadas en el culo no le vendrian mal!

Hermione la detuvo del brazo

- Concentrate! Cho es historia – sonrio – el camino esta libre para que llegues a Harry

- De verdad crees que pueda competir con ella? – la asalto la duda

- Ay pero por supuesto que si! Que cosas dices, no la oiste? Fue muy estupido insultar a sus amigos! Como puede criticar a Neville que se ve que es un amor, es decir, soporta a Luna! Y que decir de tu hermano que esta divino y ademas…

Ginny se le quedo mirando aparentemente aguantando una sonrisa

- Si?

- Es… - trago saliva – es tu hermano, fueron criados por la misma persona, lo cual quiere decir que al menos esta bien educado no?

- Si – se detuvo a pensarlo – y ademas esta divino cierto?

Se burlo, Hermione la miro un poco molesta

- Mira sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Si, lo se – se puso en posición de baile – Ron es tan fuerte ♪ – canturreo – Ron es tan lindo ♪, hay que bonito tiene el… ♪

Ding Dong! Tocaron a la puerta y Ginny se quedo en posición de bailarina hungara arremangandose la falda, Hermione la miro con irritacion y fue a abrir

- Hola, escuche mi nombre? – dijo burlon

Hermione se sonrojo hasta la raiz del pelo y no supo que contestar, titubeo al hablar pero la lengua se le trababa

- Hola Ron – se asomo Ginny sonriente – Como estas? Pasa, pasa…

Ron paso sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, la cual queria matar ahí mismo a Ginny quien no dejaba de sonreir cinicamente

- Que te trae por aquí?

- En realidad vine a hablar con Hermione, no te importa verdad?

- Eh… - la morena se paso un rizo por la oreja – no, no, claro que no, habla

- Vete Ginny – le espeto

Ginny trato de no sonreir pero le divertia verlos, ademas de que estaba contenta por Cho, hizo un ademan con la mano, tomo su bolso y salio de ahí. Hermione le indico a Ron que se sentara, se sentia increíblemente incomodo esperar que tenia que decir

- Mira Hermione, se que quiza el fin de semana no terminamos tan bien como queria, pero no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido o un maniatico sexual, yo nunca haria nada que te lastimase

Hermione se quedo callada, ella pensaba en buscarlo a el o a Viktor para aclarar la situación, ahora se sentia agradecida de que Ron lo hiciera, ya que ir con el le parecia muy difícil

- Gracias Ron… yo… lo siento, se que no debi pensar eso de ti…

- No Hermione – la corto – tu debes ver primero por tu bienestar, solo que yo no quiero que pienses eso de mi porque…

La miro profundamente dandole a entender tantas cosas que ella capto de inmediato, o se las estaba alucinando?

- Que es ese olor tan desagradable? – dijo Ron con asco

- Eh?

La cocina no se veia, habia demasiado humo, el olor era horrendo

- MI PASTA!!! Oh merlin, no de nuevo! Joder!

Corrio a la cocina, tomo la varita algunos cuantos hechizos aquí y alla hasta que finalmente todo quedo apagado, examino la olla donde la pasta se cocinaba y vio una masa negra y maloliente en el fondo, Ron se desternillaba de risa

- Te parece gracioso? – dijo malhumorada

- Asi es – dijo cinicamente – por favor, quemaste una pasta! Sabes lo que se necesita para quemar una pasta que se coce en agua? Primero quemar el agua!!!

Ron volvio a reirse descontroladamente ante la mirada furiosa de ella

- Si ya terminaste…

- Lo siento – se limpio una lagrimita – lo siento, es solo que… es difícil creer que no eres buena en algo, tan perfecta que pareces…

Artimañas de chicos. Ron lo dijo muy naturalmente y hasta sono sincero. A ella dejo de hervirle la sangre en un segundo y bailo internamente por el halago. No era bueno que la manipulara asi, al menos no para ella. Unas cuantas palabritas huecas y lindas no eran suficiente para ablandarla, y sin embargo, Ron lo logro.

- No soy buena en la cocina – completo humildemente – y no tengo mucha experiencia en la cama. Tampoco soy muy meticulosa con mi imagen, creo que lo que llevo adentro de la cabeza es mas valioso que el cabello que llevo por fuera, mi guardarropa es fatal… me pongo las cosas aunque no combinan

Ron le puso toda la atención, se estaba abriendo con el y era liberador

- Use ortodoncia cuando era adolescente. No tenia muchos amigos de chica, en realidad – sonrio – no tengo muchos amigos ahora. Y tampoco sali con muchos chicos, Viktor fue el tercero en toda mi vida… Me alegro de habermelos topado en la vida, a ti, a Harry, Neville… ustedes son buenos chicos, eso es lo pienso de ti

Ron se quedo sin palabras, ella estaba siendo honesta con su vida y el no sabia que decirle

- Creo que hay mas chicas como tu, regadas por ahí, que como cualquier modelo "ideal" que se te ocurra, eres real. Y aun en esa realidad sobresales un monton. Sobresales para mi

Ron se acerco a ella y la beso. No supo bien porque, no era el momento mas romantico, ni el mas dulce, ni habia pensado en que la besaria. Solo le nacio. Y fue correspondido con ganas. Con mucha pasion. Otra vez. El cielo. Si, definitivamente el cielo estaba en su garganta. Un minuto después se separo y ella sintio la frustración crecer en su estomago, el le toco la mejilla y le susurro

- Vaya… otra cosa que haces perfecto

Le sonrio por ultima vez y Ron salio del departamento. Ella se quedo ahí parada en medio del olor asqueroso de la pasta quemada, las piernas le temblaban un poco al igual que las manos, el mejor beso de su vida se lo habia dado Ron. Se toco los labios con su dedo y pudo todavía sentir lo mojados que estaban. Se mordio los labios con algo que no supo si era desconcierto o miedo. Que podia acarrearle estar con un picaflor como Ron?

"Para que la besaste? Para que?" Ron caminaba distraidamente tropezandose con todo a lo largo de aquella plazuela "Porque se veia linda, porque estaba vulnerable, porque no he dejado de pensar en esa vez que casi tuvimos sexo en la playa, y si no dejo de pensar en eso me van a salir pelos en la mano como decia mi mama" Y si se regresaba? Y si iba y trataba de disuadirla para terminar lo que habian empezado en la playa? Porque ella tenia que hacerle perder todos los estribos? Lo hacia enojar y sonreir con una facilidad intimidante. Regresaba o no regresaba? Ron se paro a analizarlo.

* * *

Ginny por su parte habia decidido ir por un capuchino helado con crema batida, espolvoreo canela con una mirada de gula lujuriosa hasta que se harto. Delicioso. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su departamento, esperando que Ron y Hermione ya hubieran terminado de hablar. Al voltear solo sintio como el frio capuchino se desparramaba sobre ella 

- Oh que idiota! – maldijo

- Vaya – oyo una voz arrastrarse – lo siento

- Tu? Que haces aquí Corner? – dijo con el ceño fruncido – Fregotego!

- Dos capuchinos helados por favor – dijo Corner a la encargada y se volvio a Ginny – Nada, que parece? Compro café

- Y a donde vas? – dijo irritada – Si no mal recuerdo, este no es tu rumbo

Asi es, Michael Corner habia dicho esas palabras, y por eso habia dejado de salir con Ginny, nunca iba a verla.

- Voy a tu edificio – dijo con cinismo

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – dijo cortante

- No voy contigo – dijo en son de burla y sin mirarla – voy con Cho

- Con Cho? – dijo sorprendida – tan rapido llamo al primero que se le ocurrio para consolarse?

- De que hablas? – dijo malhumorado – Llevo mas de dos meses saliendo con Cho

Ginny se hizo para atrás de la sorpresa, asi que la hipócrita no le era fiel a Harry después de todo, y ella aguantandose las ganas de lanzarsele encima, dandole consejos para enamorarla, pero que perra!

- Adios – le dijo Corner al tomar los dos vasos de cafe

- No olvidas algo? – dijo golpeando el piso repetidamente – Mi capuchino?

- El otro es para Cho, lenta!

Ginny se le quedo mirando a traves de la mirada de rendijas en sus ojos, ya se habia alejado unos pasos de ella, fue hasta el y le dio un empujon por la espalda haciendo que las dos tazas de café helado se cayeran al suelo.

- Para que a la otra le pienses dos veces antes de provocarme! Y dile a Cho que si ella es tan hipócrita para andar con mi ex novio, que por cierto es una basura, yo me quedare con algo muchisimo mejor de ella!

* * *

Ron besaba a Hermione apasionadamente 

- Te amo – le susurraba el – no se porque, pero te amo

- Oh Ron

Ella sentia que se iba a desfallecer de amor ahí mismo, con la facilidad de un experto el le rasgo la ropa al quitarsela, no dejaba de besarla, de acariciarla apasionadamente, como si fuera la unica oportunidad de estar juntos, como si lo hubiera deseado desde la primera vez que la vio

- Te llevare a la cama – le dijo el con lujuria – ahí te hare mia, para siempre

- Estoy segura que lo haras… - dijo atontada

La cargo y llevo hasta la cama, donde ella vio como el se quitaba la ropa y se dejaba ver desnudo, era impresionante, todo el. Hasta se veia mas fuerte de lo que recordaba en la playa, se acerco a ella como acechandola, ella estaba lista

- Hermione – dijo con voz ronca – amo las leyes magicas

Fue demasiado, el climax llego sin avisar. Escucho su nombre a lo lejos.

- Hermione, Hermione! – le dijo Ginny – Usaste mi Caja de Embrujo de Sueño Patentado!

Ella volvio a la realidad, solo pudo limparse la baba con un poco de dignidad.

* * *

Aaaah! Las engañe? Vale, vale, lo siento, aunque no tanto. Bueno pues espero que les guste el capitulo, mil gracias por los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, son invaluables. Pero mi maquina esta fallando y temo que en cualquier momento se formatee sola (en serio) y no alcance a subir este capitulo, asi que si tardo en subir el siguiente capitulo sepanse que es por culpa de esta computadora. Besos a todas y cada una de ustedes, muack! 


	9. La primer cita

CAPITULO 9

- No puedo creer que haya sido tan hipócrita – dijo Hermione indignada – mira con que salirle con el cuento de que ella era la victima

Dejo caer la cuchara sobre su cereal, salpicando un poco de leche a su alrededor

- Y con Corner? – bufo Ginny – Pfff! Es ridiculo… ella sabia el era mi novio! O sea… pfff

- Te duele Corner acaso? – dijo la otra levantando una ceja

- Ay claro que no! El tipo es un idiota, pero que conste que en nuestro codigo de mujeres esta claro que no debes salir con los exnovios de tus amigas

- Pues si – razono – pero a final de cuentas Cho nunca ha sido tu amiga, en realidad, no creo que ella tenga una amiga. Ni siquiera Luna, que ama todo lo que respira, la soporta

- Si pero sabemos que Luna no la soporta por todas esas pieles que Cho tiene en su armario, el otro dia hizo que su abrigo de zorro cobrara a la vida por tres segundos y mordio a Cho en el trasero, algo que marco la separacion entre ellas, y sin embargo no entiendo como es que viven juntas todavía

- Sus padres – completo la morena – tienen un negocio juntos, el padre de Cho fabrica la tinta con la se imprime el periodico del padre de Luna. Cho no la corre porque al parecer el Sr Lovegood es su cliente principal, y Luna no se va porque le importa un cacahuate donde viva

- Puedo pasar? – dijo una voz a lo lejos, era Luna

- No se morira pronto eh? – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Como se va a morir si come puras hierbas raras pero que al parecer son nutritivas? – rodo los ojos – PASA, ESTA ABIERTO

Luna entro cargando su gran bolsa tejida, llevaba en el pelo algunas delgadas trencitas adornadas a todo lo largo con listones de diferentes colores, aunque al menos esta vez traia sandalias y por lo visto se habia puesto un sostén.

- Su aura parece alterada, estan bien?

- Si es solo… - la pelirroja se encogio de hombros – que descubri que Cho engañaba a Harry

- Harry Potter? – dijo sin sorprenderse – pero por supuesto que lo engañaba

- Lo sabias? – dijo Hermione con la voz alterada

- Por supuesto – aseguro con vehemencia – su espiritu traia una cornamenta, obviamente por el engaño de Cho, y la energia que emitian juntos no era tan positiva

Se lo suponian. Luna no lo sabia de primera mano sino que le habia leido el aura, visto el alma o lo que sea que Luna viera en las personas.

- Hablando de energias positivas – retomo la rubia – la tuya con Ronald es magnifica! Nunca habia visto algo asi… bueno no, Neville tiene una energia blanca y pura, pero la suya! La suya es de todos colores, hay pasion, amor, odio, paz, comprensión, ternura…

- De que hablas? – dijo tratando de sonreir burlonamente, no lo consiguió

- La vez de la playa – dijo con logica – ya lo olvidaste?

- Ese no fue un orgasmo o lo que sea que pienses! – dijo indignada

Ginny no sabia de que hablaban, las miraba por turnos mientras tomaba su café

- No digo esa vez, y si era un orgasmo. – sonrio soñadora – Hablo de la noche, cuando estabas conectandote sexualmente con Ron

- QUE?

Hermione se levanto bruscamente de la silla, no sabia si era por la indignación o la sorpresa, o porque no recordaba nada, o por una combinación de las tres, el estruendo de su grito se escucho por todo el piso. Ginny habia abierto mucho los ojos, Hermione era su amiga y queria saber, pero Ron era su hermano entonces ahí si no queria saber, pero a final de cuentas si queria saber, ah que confusión

- De que diablos estas hablando? – exigio

- De cuanto te le lanzaste a Ron – dijo sin alterarse – alla en la playa, te lanzaste sobre el y luego cayeron en la arena y empezabas a moverte por su entrepierna

- Wow – dejo escapar Ginny por lo bajo

- Yo no hice eso! Lo recordaria!

- Fue muy raro, primero tu aura era negra: estabas enojada, luego morada: estabas decidida, luego roja: estabas apasionada, luego mas roja: estabas super caliente, luego se volvio verde: Ron estaba tomando conciencia, luego amarilla: todo se volvio confuso y luego rosa: estabas enternecida – suspiro – y luego desapareciste hacia la fiesta, como si nada hubiera pasado

- … - la miraron sedientas de información

- Te veias tan dispuesta, te veias tan…

- Basta! – levanto una mano – tu como sabes eso? Donde estabas?

- Conectandome con Neville… en el mar – sonrio soñadora – Saben? El me gusta, es tan bueno y tiene una vibra buenisima, y aparte vibra buenisimo, bueno esa es otra historia para pijamadas… jeje en fin el y yo…

- Quieres decir que alguien mas me vio? – dijo escandalizada

- No – dijo sin alterarse – solo Neville y yo, bueno… Neville se tapo los ojos y no quiso ver, pero a mi no me importa… cada quien estaba en su espacio no?

- Luna – se sento de nuevo, tratando de que su rubia amiga entendiese la seriedad del asunto – yo no recuerdo nada de eso, segura que no te comiste alguna medusa o algo asi y alucinaste?

- Hermione – dijo Luna tomando paciencia – estabas en la playa cierto?

- S-si – dijo con temor

- Y estabas confundida – apunto Ginny – y estabas… ya sabes…

Hermione sabia a que se referia, pero porque no recordaba nada?

- Luna… Ron y yo… terminamos…

- Lo que empezaron? No, vi un rayo de luz naranja y entonces todo paso, ni una prenda volo, y no porque tu no quisieras, parecia que querias montarlo ahí mismo y…

- LUNA! – dijo Ginny – es mi hermano por Merlin

- Ay que sorpresa – dijo sarcásticamente – tienes 6 hermanos, todos guapos, seguramente son castos…

Ginny quiso contestarle pero la cara verde de Hermione atrajo mas su atención, parecia que queria vomitar ahí mismo, se tocaba el vientre como si le doliera enormemente, se veia mareada.

- Estas segura de que yo me le lance? – dijo esperanzada a que dijera que No, o que habia sido una broma pero Luna no lo hizo

La respuesta afirmativa de Luna puso a pensar a Hermione, se exprimio el cerebro pero solo recordaba haber tenido con el ese beso que le habia dado el dia anterior, le habia despertado tantas sensaciones que la confundian un monton.

- Bueno – dijo Ginny – quiza lo olvidaste…

- Como?

- No se – se encogio de hombros – piensa, por lo pronto yo tengo clases, nos vemos en la noche

Hermione ni siquiera se despidio de ella, seguia pensando ante la mirada divertida de Luna, y cuando advirtió que hora era su clase ya habia empezado.

* * *

No era algo normal que Ginny fuera tan arreglada a la escuela, pero habia una posibilidad de toparse con Harry por algun pasillo de la enorme universidad. Sin embargo de nada le sirvio pues en su clase de Intervención Avanzada mientras reconstruia el pie de un niño que habia sido atropellado por un muggle adolescente, habia dañado su bata salpicandola de sangre, piel y uñas. A final de cuentas habia valido la pena pues el niño volveria a correr en un par de dias como si nada hubiera pasado. Al terminar se habla lavado las manos y la cara, y salio de ahí tallandose los ojos del cansancio que sentia

- Hola

Ginny se sobresalto al oir la voz de Harry

- Hola, como te fue con Cho?

- Awn – se encogio de hombros – nunca es facil hacer ese tipo de cosas. Aunque me hizo valorar bastantes cosas a mi alrededor

Ginny sabia que se referia a sus amigos y le toco hombro en señal de apoyo, Harry no supo porque pero se sonrojo al sentir se piel atraves de su camiseta

- En fin – se revoloteo el pelo – queria invitarte al cine…digo si puedes… yo pensaba que hoy pero… digo si no puedes… bueno… como sea…

Ginny lo miro con extrañeza, era patetico, quiso terminar su tortura pronto

- Bien, hoy estaria bien

- Vale – sonrio – perfecto. Paso por ti a las 7

- Bien

- Bueno… debo irme, tengo que entregar un reporte al profesor de Artes Oscuras…

Ginny le sonrio amable y se despidio de el agitando su mano. Hoy tenian su primer cita

* * *

Hoy tendrian su primer cita. Avento la falda. Hoy tendrian su primer cita. Avento ese sweter horrible, que hacia en su guardarropa? Hoy tendrian su primer cita. Porque tenia que pasarle esto? No tenia nada que ponerse. Porque hoy? Hoy tendrian su primer cita. Grrrr!

- Hermione! Hermione!

Nadie respondio, aun y cuando Hermione estaba en la sala tratando de hacer su tarea, aunque ya habia leido la misma linea mas de veinte veces

- Necesito tu ayuda!

- Eh? – reparo en Ginny por primera vez, estaba ahí peinada, maquillada y en ropa interior

- No tengo nada que ponerme! – dijo histerica – y hoy Harry y yo…

- Lo se, lo se – dijo con fastidio – tendran su primer cita!

Ash! Hermione se paro y fue hasta la habitación de Ginny, habia un cerro de ropa sobre la cama y alguna que otra desparramada en el piso

- Van al cine cierto?

- Si – dijo con desesperación

- Entonces – dijo con logica – jeans y una blusa, es el bendito cine!

Con desesperación la morena revolvio entre la ropa y saco unos jeans con una ligera campana y una blusa azul electrico sin mangas, le avento unas sandalias con plataforma, revolvio un poco su joyero y saco un collar largo y una pulsera y aretes a juego, tomo el perfume y esparcio un poco al aire cerca de Ginny y la avento contra este

- Ya esta, vistete y vete que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer

Ginny la miro sorprendida, era increíble como Hermione tomaba desiciones sobre los demas con una rapidez intimidante, pero cuando ella misma trataba de vestirse salia hecha un desastre. Se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo, todavía estaba en los jeans cuando escucho el timbre

- DILE QUE YA VOY!!!

Hermione se paro ahogando una maldición pues estaba a punto de escribir la primer linea de su ensayo

- Hola Harry, pasa, Ginny vendra en un momento

- Gracias

Harry se sento en el sofa y miro con extrañeza los libros sobre la mesita de café sobre la cual Hermione hacia la tarea sentada en el piso.

- Y como has estado Hermione?

- Con demasiado trabajo, como esta Ron?

No Hermione. Lo correcto era preguntar que como estaba el, no su compañero de cuarto. Maldijo internamente

- Ehm… bien, bueno… creo que muy bien, tiene como 24 horas que no se ha quitado una sonrisa de la cara, se ve mas estupido que de costumbre

Ella se rio aun y con su sonrojo. Pero no hubo tiempo de hablar mas pues Ginny salio radiante y fresca

- Lista? – se paro Harry nervioso

- Ehm si

- Bueno… vamos

- Nos vemos al rato Hermione

Hermione la despidio agitando la mano y luego con el pulgar hacia arriba deseandole suerte.

* * *

Harry sentia que se iba a enfermar ahí mismo, sudaba como nunca, incluso de las manos, y no se atrevia a tomarla de la mano, respondia a todo con monosilabas, y no se le ocurria de que hablar. Ginny no estaba precisamente en la gloria, sentia que ella estaba mas expuesta por decirle a Harry que le gustaba y el todavía no daba una señal de lo contrario, al menos con ella

- Te ves bien por cierto – le dijo el

- Ah gracias – sonrio – en realidad me puse lo primero lo encontre

Bueno, bueno… no iba a decirle la verdad cierto? Llegaron hasta el cine y Harry compro los boletos para una película que prometia ser la mayor obra de arte del terror. Con palomitas y refresco en mano, emocionados ante la expectativa de acurrucarse el uno con el otro debido a los sustos que prometia sacarles la película entraron finalmente a la sala. Fiasco. Eso habia sido. Un vil fiasco. Esa no era ni por mucho una película ni de suspenso. Algunas escenas daban hasta risa. Un zombie que comia rodillas? Que ridiculo. Aun asi Harry trato de hacer el viejo truco del bostezo para poder pasar su brazo por los hombros de Ginny, pero le salio mal y solo logro darle a Ginny en la cabeza.

- Debimos habernos dado cuenta de que era mala porque eramos los unicos ahí.

Ginny ladeo la cabeza pensando en lo que habia dicho Harry y solto una risotada, fueron a una cafeteria para poder charlar un poco, queria dejar de pensar que era una cita, queria pensar que solo era una salida entre amigos y asi poder relajarse. Ordenaron unos frapes y un pedazo de tarta y charlaron un poco.

Harry sabia muchas cosas de la familia de Ginny, obviamente porque Ron alguna vez se las conto, sabia de sus seis hermanos, sus padres amorosos y su infancia un poco precaria pero extremadamente feliz. Harry le conto que sus padres habian sido asesinados hacia mucho tiempo y vivio con sus tios a los cuales odiaba, ya en la adolescencia su padrino se hizo cargo de el pues habia sido un convicto, habia vivido con el hasta antes de entrar a la universidad en una gran casa antigua, pensaba que su padrino le estaba dando vuelo a la hilacha ahora que Harry no estaba y podia llevar a mujeres a diestra y siniestra, pues siempre habia sido un poco mujeriego y rebelde. Aun y cuando Ginny habia escuchado por Cho que Harry tenia dinero, el no hizo ningun comentario alusivo a el, dijo que la casa Black era una mansión, pero sin embargo la odiaban un poco y su ropa no era precisamente de diseñador, sino ropa como la que usaba Ron o los gemelos. Lo unico que le hizo ver a Ginny la posición economica de Harry fue que al pagar saco timidamente un galeon, algo que ella no veia desde hacia mucho.

Marietta, una vieja amiga de Cho vislumbro a la pareja charlando en el café, compro uno bien caliente y fue hacia ellos

- Por esta? – dijo con la ceja levantada dirigiendose a Harry

- Perdon? – no entendio

- Por esta dejaste a Cho? Que poca cosa…

Ni a Ginny ni a Harry les dio tiempo de reaccionar, el se sentia desconcertado, ella estaba entre la duda y el coraje, y cuando el café caliente cayo encima de la entrepierna de Harry, el aguanto la respiración debido a que sentia como la ampulas nacian en una parte de la cual esperaba que se quitaran rapido, Ginny solto una maldición avento algo a Marietta que esquivo, se volvio a Harry y tomo la servilleta de tela que habia sobre la mesa, empezo a secar la entrepierna de Harry con un rapido movimiento de arriba abajo

- Pero esa que se piensa…

- Ginny… Ginny – dijo el con urgencia y negando con la cabeza, pero ella no la escucho

- … como si Cho fuera una santa, mira, si nada mas porque no es mi problema si no te diria lo que se…

- No Ginny… por favor… - dijo medio luchando medio poniendo los ojos en blanco

Ella siguió frotando sin quitar la vista de la puerta por si la otra era tan valiente o tan estupida para regresar y entonces, entonces se las veria con Ginny. Harry seguia diciendo que no, que no, pero ella sabia que el no queria que ella se tomara la molestia, aunque para ella no lo era. Y entonces… entonces paso lo inevitable. Sintio algo duro, algo muy duro, volteo a ver a Harry que tenia los ojos en blanco y de su boca salia un muy apenas aullido 'no… por favor… no', miro alrededor y todos los miraban, los chicos con una mirada con sorna, ella todavía no paraba. Quito la mano de repente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que hizo

- Oh Harry… lo siento, perdon… no me fije

Decir que su cara estaba escarlata era poco, Harry sin embargo respiraba con dificultad y muy apenas hizo un ademan con la mano quitandole importancia al asunto.

- Tragame tierra – susurro por lo bajo ella

Decir que ahí dieron finalizada la cita es lo mas logico, ambos estaban muy apenados y se ahogaron en un mar de disculpas y muchos 'de verdad, no hay problema'. Ya en la puerta del departamento de Ginny finalmente se estaban despidiendo

- Siento que esto no haya salido tal y como lo esperaba – dijo el

- Al menos siempre la recordaremos no? - bromeo

- Si – se removio el pelo – supongo que si

Harry queria besarla, aun y cuando no habia sido la cita mas romantica pensaba que podia arreglarla un poco ahorita. Junto todo el valor que pudo para dar un paso hacia ella, Ginny se sorprendio un poco y se atrevio a mirarlo a los ojos, ese verde la perdia, el dio otro paso hacia delante y ella se puso aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba. Su aliento la inundo y cerro los ojos por instinto, hasta que sintio que sus labios se juntaron, lo disfruto, lo saboreo, solo unos cuantos segundos, un beso de primer cita podria llamarse. Delicioso. Cuando se separaron el le sonrio

- Habia querido hacer eso desde hace mucho…

Ella dejo escapar una sonrisa de alivio, le gustaba, era un hecho. Se despidieron con una mirada y un ademan nervioso. Ginny cerro la puerta tras ella y suspiro sonoramente, lo habia besado! Y fue magnifico. Aunque bueno… le habia hecho un paja!

Argh! Solo de recordarlo le daban ganas de vomitar de la vergüenza que habia pasado, sin mencionar todos los chicos que le hicieron señas en la cafeteria. Necesitaba contarselo a alguien. Fue hasta la puerta de Hermione y toco, se oyo un ruido seco, como si se hubiera caido de la cama, oyo pasos apresurados

- Si? – se asomo la morena por una rendijita de la puerta

- Acaso no quieres saber? – dijo desesperada – necesito contarselo a alguien! Oh Hermione hice el oso de mi vida!

- Este – titubeo – puede esperar hasta mañana?

- QUE? – dijo indignada

- Ay gracias – la ignoro sonriendo – de verdad, es que tengo mucho sueño

Le cerro la puerta en las narices, la pelirroja se encendio y le grito que era una mala amiga, de mala gana se fu a su cuarto dando un portazo. Hermione lo escucho y dio un respingo, se sentia tan mal, nunca en su vida habia hecho eso, nunca habia puesto primero el placer ante la amistad

- Ya se fue? – le dijo Ron asomandose por el otro lado de la cama

Estaba desnudo. Hermione se mordio un labio.

* * *

Ay ay ay! Ya se que tarde, pero bueno aqui esta. No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir esa es la razon. Luego les relatare que paso entre Hermione y Ron, lo prometo, por ahora pues solo la duda queda. Espero que les guste, espero que me comenten lo que les ha parecido. Estoy enormemente agradecida con la gente que me ha dejado sus comentarios en esta historia. Besos a ustedes, especialmente a: geilajauregui, rosewg, Rareware, lira21, fatty73, boshita, Carri Sirius Potter, veela.io, wiccancat, una anonima !, Joslin Weasley, Ceciss, Smaris, Gaba27, Aguipotter, lunatik-love y eri-stars-HP que me han dejado su review del capitulo anterior. Gracias a todos por leerme, besos!  



	10. Consejos de perro y hombre lobo

CAPITULO 10

- Esta bien, esta bien – respiro – perdona por decirte mala amiga Hermione

- Lo entiendo – sonrio la castaña – estabas emocionada, debi escucharte y no quedarme dormida, la verdad es que…

- No, no! No tienes que decirme nada, te he visto últimamente y ayer tenias mas trabajo que de costumbre, pero aquí esta tu amiga, que mientras te cuenta su cita te va a consentir

Le dio un cariñoso abrazo y esto hizo que Hermione se sintiera culpable. Mas Ginny no pensaba en realidad que ella habia estado estudiando toda la noche. Lo sabia, reconocia la cara de relajación con la que Hermione amanecia después de una sesion asi, una sesion de masturbación. Ella misma lo sabia, una chica tenia que conocer su cuerpo y cuando estaba mas sola que nadie pues no te quedaba mas que disfrutar tu sola de vez en cuando. Ginny empezo su parloteo, interrumpido por varios comentarios tanto graciosos como escandalizados por parte de su amiga.

- Y? Que crees que piense de mi?

- Que eres una chica como ninguna – sonrio – mira que pajearlo en la primera cita

- AY! Ya por favor! Ya no quiero ni acordarme

Se dejo caer en el sofa y con esto interrumpio el pedicure que le hacia a su amiga

- Es que que quieres que te diga? – le dijo la morena tomando el esmalte para uñas y continuando con la tarea de Ginny – Fue un desastre! Digo malo hubiera sido que lo hubieras rosado, o tocado por accidente, pero una paja!

- No termino Hermione – aclaro el punto con toda la dignidad posible

- Bueno, peor – rodo los ojos - media paja

Hermione se rio estruendosamente al tiempo que esquivaba un cojín que le avento Ginny

- Que graciosa idiota, yo no fui la unica que recurrio a ayuda manual

Hermione tosio fuertemente, en ese momento entro Luna y se sento calmadamente junto a ellas

- De que hablas? – chillo

- Ayer que no quisiste salir de tu habitación se lo que hacias! – la acuso

- Disculpa – dijo con un dejo de indignación – que se supone que significa eso?

Luna las veia con una calmada sonrisa en los labios

- Te estabas auto-satisfaciendo – le dijo la pelirroja en tono mordaz

La boca de Hermione no se habia abierto tanto hacia mucho, bueno, quiza la noche anterior si, pero ese era otro tema

- Ella no se estaba auto-satisfaciendo – le dijo Luna en tono calmado

- Gracias Luna – dijo Hermione sanjando el asunto

- Tuvo sexo

- Perdon? – volteo Hermione hacia la rubia

- Que tuviste sexo. Percibo que tu chakra ha sido penetrado

Ginny solto una carcajada descomunal, el que rie al ultimo rie mejor, por supuesto que no le creia a Luna pero valia la pena solo ver la cara que tenia Hermione. La morena se paro con dificultad tratando de no arruinar sus uñas recien pintadas, les hizo una seña grosera con un dedo inmaculado y se retiro caminando como pato a su habitación.

- Vamos Hermione! – le grito divertida Ginny – Actua con un poco de madurez, todos lo hacemos! Es normal en alguien que no sale con nadie

Hermione regreso con decision

- Para tu información veo a alguien!

- A quien?

Ginny ya habia dejado el tono de malicia, ahora estaba interesada en la vida amorosa de su amiga

- Si te lo dijera se te caerian los pelos!

- Vamos, dime, somos amigas

Hermione titubeo mirando las dos chicas por turno, luego quiso revertir lo que habia dicho

- No… olvidalo, menti. No veo a nadie, solo estaba molesta

- Por favor…

- En serio. De verdad. – hizo una pausa – tengo que reunirme con mi grupo de estudio, sera mejor que me cambie

Ginny miro a Luna, negaron con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando escucharon que su amiga cerro la puerta de su habitación pudieron murmurar

- Le crees? – dijo la pelirroja

- Claro que no – sonrio – Sabes que Hermione siempre maldice a Lavender por lo del hechizo cierto? Bueno ayer ella tambien se olvido de ponerlo, vine a decirle, no porque me molestara, sino porque se que a ella no le gustaria que los demas se enterasen que grita una groseria en sirenio al terminar. Asi que cuando oi D'Arvit! Espere 10 minutos y vine, salio en bata y haciendo excusas. Creo que fui la unica que lo oyo, Cho no estaba, y Lavender y Parvati sabes que siempre andan en fiestas

Ginny sonrio por un momento, sin embargo no entendia el porque Hermione no se sentia con la confianza de contarle de su amante secreto

- Me voy chicas – anuncio Hermione

Para ir a un grupo de estudio iba mas que guapa, minifalda de jean con una blusa roja, a pesar de que la vestimenta era sencilla todo en su arreglo era perfecto, el cabello lo traia recogido y traia un maquillaje sencillo pero acentuando sus mejores rasgos, el pedicure resaltaba atraves de sus bonitas (y nuevas) sandalias de piso.

- Que? – dijo incredula al ver que la observaban con atención – no voy bien? El peinado es horrible? No combina nada de lo que traigo verdad?

- No – dijo Ginny prontamente, seguida de Luna – te ves muy bien, suerte, estudia duro. Hazme sentir orgullosa

Ginny sonrio descaradamente, y aunque la morena penso que en sus palabras habia un poco de sarcasmo no hizo ningun comentario, se miro por ultima vez al espejo y salio. Ginny y Luna sonrieron la una a la otra

- Sabes? Mi madre cumplira años este fin de semana, me ayudas a buscarle un regalo en el callejo Diagon?

- Seguro…

* * *

Si bien Hermione no sabia como llego a esa situación en la que se encontraba, no le parecia tan mal, pocas veces dejaba que su corazon (o en este caso hormonas) decidieran por encima de su cabeza. Tapada solo con la sabana de jugadores de quidditch de Ron que volaban de una esquina a otra, y que en un principio habian admirado su desnudez y habian chocado entre ellos. Analizaba la situación del dia anterior donde habia perdido la paciencia 

-------Flashback.Inicio----------

Trataba de estudiar, pero no dejaba de pensar en los comentarios de Luna, los cuales aparecian entre las lineas del libro que leia, 'la Ley anti-hombres lobo se aplica para la seguridad de los magos en los dias de luna llena… - querias montarlo ahí mismo – asi como en menor medida a los escasos pero terribles ataques de aquellos que muerden aun sin estar convertidos – estabas super caliente –' Cerro el libro con fuerza. Como podia pensar en algo tan sexy cuando leia de hombros lobo. Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Fue hacia la chimenea y pronuncio 'Departamento de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley', solo metio la cabeza y del otro lado pudo vislumbrar a Ron que roncaba sobre un libro que quiza pretendia leer.

-Ron, RON! Despierta! – bufo – RON!

- Mgh? – se movio un poco

- Necesito hablar contigo! – demando – Ahora!

Ron se levanto con flojera y antes de que pudiera decir Si o No, aunque no se hubiera negado, ella ya no estaba ahí, bostezo una vez mas y fue hasta la chimenea para aparecerse en el departamento de ella.

- Que pasa? Estaba estudiando – dijo serio

- Si claro – rodo los ojos – mira, necesito estudiar, pero hay un asunto que no me deja, y quiero aclararlo contigo

- Que es?

- Es sobre la fiesta en la playa – dijo tensa

- Pero ya te dije que no te hice nada! No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido que…

- Se que no me desmaye – dijo tajante – Luna me lo dijo

- O-oh

Ron trago saliva y se sento en el sofa, inconcientemente tomo uno de los libros de Hermione y lo abrazo, como si esto fuera a detenerla en caso de querer atacarlo

- Quiero la verdad – dijo seria – que paso? Luna dijo que…

Relato con un visible rubor la erotica escena de Luna, omitiendo claro, las palabras 'caliente' y 'montarlo'

- Es verdad? – pregunto con temor, olvidando toda su dureza

Ron dejo salir el aire, las palabras de ella habian hecho mella en su cabeza y habia revivido el momento, la recordo ahí tratando de seducirlo, quiza no de la mejor manera, pero al fin y al cabo tratando de seducirlo, ahora con la cabeza fria no sabia muy bien porque no se habia dejado

- Pues…

Hermione lo supo. Si hubiera sido mentira el hubiera dicho 'Claro que no! Pero que alga se fumo Luna?' Pero ahí estaba, tratando de decirle que Si con todo el tacto que se podia, se dejo caer en el sofa

- Oh por la virgen de la macarena

En su vida, en su vida Ron habia escuchado esa expresión, solto una carcajada descomunal "Por la virgen de la macarena" los muggles tenian esas expresiones tan dramaticas para tapar una groseria. Hermione lo miro con incredulidad, que era lo gracioso ahí? Que no se daba cuenta de lo habian estado a punto de hacer

- Te parece gracioso? O acaso es una broma de pesimo gusto?

- Oh no – rio – no, no – carraspeo, forzandose a parar de reir – es solo que la expresión esa no la habia oido y… y…

La mirada que le dio ella de 'este esta mas idiota de lo que habia imaginado' hizo que Ron se preguntara dos veces si realmente habia sido gracioso o si en realidad, habia actuado como tonto. Carraspeo y puso su expresión mas seria

- Bueno, entonces quieres una explicación. Veras…

Diez minutos de tortura, lenta y dolorosa. Aun y cuando el habia tenido el tacto normal en un hombre adolescente para contarle el hecho de que una chica lo habia querido seducir y el se consideraba un martir al haberse negado. Ella se quedo en silencio diez minutos mas, ante la mirada ansiosa de el, acaso iba a explotar?

- Escucha Hermione…

- Te seduje – dijo con temor – trate de seducirte. Oh por Merlin, no sabes lo avergonzada que estoy, yo no soy asi sabes? Habia tomado y estaba enojada y el alcohol… - se excuso

- Si no hubieras sido tu hubiera sido yo – la corto

- Q-que?

- Vamos por favor, no actues como si no lo supieras, estoy harto! Me gustas ok? – se paro exasperado – y tu estabas ahí con ese bikini y esa sonrisa, hablando con el imbecil ese jugador de quidditch

Hermione se le quedo mirando como si no entendiera aunque sus mejillas se habian puesto rosas y su corazon se agitaba sin control

- Me puse celoso! – grito al ver que no entendia – porque me gustas! Y luego tu dijiste que te habias acostado con ese Krum! Por favor… no te merece, tu eres excelente y buena chica, el otro dia dijiste una letania sobre tus defectos…

- Letania? – pregunto sorprendida

- Si ya lo se – agito las manos al cielo – conozco esa palabra! Compre un libro de palabras elegantes! CONTENTA?

Ella escondio su sonrisa detrás de su mano, mientras el iba y venia por el apartamento, sacando de su pecho lo que habia acumulado en el y un poco en sus genitales

- … y dijiste que no eras buena en la cama y ese dia en la noche… oh ese dia en la noche… por… por… – busco las palabras adecuadas para que ella entendiera – por la virgen de la macarena! Eras muy buena, y me hiciste perder el control pero no quise que nuestra primer vez fuera después de que tu estuvieras enojada y entonces…

Ron vio el amago de sonrisa de Hermione, ella agito la mano para que siguiera con su discurso pero el ya no lo hizo

- Dije algo idiota verdad?

Hermione asintio al mismo tiempo que asentia. Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que ella dijera

- Tu tambien me gustas pero…

- Para mi es suficiente con eso – la corto

Acorto en un milisegundo el espacio que los separaba y la beso. Quiza los primeros segundos fueron dulces, pero los demas no. Ron tenia tanta sangre acumulada en el lugar mas comun donde se le acumula a los muchachos que intensifico la situación, poco a poco Hermione lo llevo hasta la habitación. El tomo la iniciativa al quitarle la primer prenda, parandose a besar en la piel desnuda, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración, la acomodo en la cama y lentamente la llevo al cielo. Lentamente solo la primera vez. La segunda y la tercera fue rapida, sudorosa, sin pudor… la imagen de Hermione arriba de Ron moviendose a un ritmo que lo sacaba de quicio, que lo volvia loco en cada empuje.

-------Flashback.Fin----------

Ron volvio del baño

- En que piensas?

- En nada – dijo tratando de sonreir – en nada

- Es por lo de Ginny? Porque se lo estas ocultando?

La beso en el hombro desnudo y ella se volvio hacia el sonriendo

- Un poco, es mi mejor amiga y tu hermana. Es difícil, cuando me enoje contigo ni siquiera voy a poder hablar mal de ti con ella! – gimoteo

- Vaya – torcio el gesto – gracias

* * *

Harry estaba desesperado, era el unico que podia ayudarlo. Suspiro con resignacion y toco a la puerta, habia sido su casa por muchos años, pero habia aprendido (a la mala) a tocar la puerta 

- Pase amo – dijo el elfo

- Deja de llamarme asi

- Si amo, el amo Sirius esta en el salon amo

Bufo. No se acostumbraba a los motes de nobleza, aun y cuando no pertenecia a ella, o mas bien se negaba a ser parte de ese circulo. Sirius lo era, su padre lo habia sido, venian de familias magicas muy antiguas, pero su padre se habia casado con una bruja primeriza y le agradecia enormemente por eso, preferia tener sangre roja como todos los demas que sangre azul como ellos. Paso por el recibidor, cruzo una fuente habia en medio de la casa, algo nuevo según el, y llego hasta el gigantesco salon, al fondo en unos sillones de piel y botones al mas puro estilo ingles se hayaban sentados su padrino Sirius con una copa de brandy y Lupin, su segundo padre y maestro de DCAO. Contrastaban como agua y aceite, Sirius bien vestido, relajado pero la calidad de su ropa se notaba desde lejos, Lupin sin embargo con el pelo mal peinado y su ropa que parecia de segunda, sosteniendo una cerveza ladeada

- Harry! – exclamo Sirius – Que has hecho muchacho, oh la agitada vida de la universidad!

- Hola Harry – lo saludo Lupin afectuosamente

Harry dio un abrazo a cada uno y se sintio en un sofa frente a ellos, tomo la cerveza que el elfo ya le ofrecia

- Necesito un consejo – confeso apesumbrado

- De que tipo? – dijo Sirius complacido, se sentia como un padre

- Vamos… - dijo Lupin – solo miralo, es una muchacha cierto?

Harry asintio con pesadez, era un poco embarazoso

- Harry por Merlin! Y yo que pense que ya tenias experiencia con chicas… - Sirius parecia contrariado – vale vale, en fin, tu cuerpo esta experimentando ciertos cambios que…

- No es un consejo de ese tipo – exclamo indignado – es un consejo sobre como cortejarla! Antes parecia muy sencillo hablar con ella, y ahora… siento que soy un idiota

- Todos somos idiotas – sonrio Sirius – mira aquí a Lupin, ahí donde lo ves trae loca a una auror… y el tipo no se decide

- Sirius – dijo en tono de advertencia

- Vamos! Podrias ser parte de esta familia y dejarte de boberias, es mi sobrina! No le confiaria a Tonks a nadie mejor que tu!

- Ese no es el tema – lo corto Lupin – Harry esta aquí pidiendote un consejo

Sirius se trago su replica, volteo a Harry y sonrio

- Tienes que impresionarla – apunto en tono sabiondo – ya sabes, a las chicas de hoy les gustan los tipos malos… un rebelde sin causa, un inalcanzable…

- Inalcanzable?

- Ya sabes… "Te llamare para una cita... solo esta lista, puede ser en cualquier momento" – dijo con voz seductora – caen rendidas

Harry arrujo en entrecejo, Lupin se tapo una sonrisa bebiendo su cerveza

- Puedo prestarte mi moto voladora, tengo un casco especial en forma de calavera, ya sabes… chaqueta y botas de piel de dragon, siempre con estilo

Su padrino tenia una sonrisa sonsacarrona

- Eso funciona? – dijo el dudando

- Harry – le paso un brazo por los hombros – dime, como aprendiste a tocar la puerta?

- Te cuento la mas grotesca o quieres una lista? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Solo dime…

- Estabas sobre la mesa de la cocina haciendolo con la chica del servicio postal al estilo… al estilo…

- Que quieres? Soy animago, es la pocision mas comoda para mi. – sonrio – el caso es que esos trucos funcionan y muy bien, cuando saben que no quieres nada serio, pero eres bueno con ellas, ellas se derriten y piensan que pueden cambiarte y se esfuerzan….

- Algunos si cambian – razono Lupin – hay chicas que te hacen cambiar

- Pero yo no – se inflo Sirius – a mi eso del matrimonio me importa muy poco, yo soy libre como el viento…

Lupin y Harry negaron con la cabeza

- En fin Harry – dijo Lupin – mi recomendación es que seas tu mismo, eso sera lo mejor, sin embargo, si quieres usar la moto de Sirius debes pensar que solo lo podrias hacer si la chica es bruja… mostrarle un artefacto como ese a una muggle seria ilegal

- Es una bruja – asintio – eso no es problema

- En serio? – dijo su padrino sonriendo – y de que familia es? Eso dice mucho eh?

- Mmmh Weasley

- Weasley? – grito entre sorprendido y aterrorizado – Pero los Weasley hacen puro producto para mujeres! Estas seguro de que…?

- Arthur Weasley tiene una hija – lo corrigió Lupin – Ginebra creo que es su nombre

- Si, Ginny

Sirius y Lupin se miraron, Sirius fue hasta Harry y le paso un brazo por lo hombros

- La cosa es que… pueden ser muy protectores, y una chica que ha vivido entre hombres toda su vida es difícil de impresionar, son sencillos y buenas personas, tienen unos valores increíbles, la verdad es que has escogido un blanco difícil, pero no hay imposibles… mi moto esta tu servicio…

Harry se sintio apesadumbrado

- Bien… usare la moto… y veamos si la impresiona un chico rebelde…

Sirius lo palmeo entusiasta a pesar de que Lupin nego un poco con la cabeza. Probaria un poco ser como Sirius, como su padre, a final de cuentas habia conquistado a su madre. Harry seria malo. Todo por conquistar a Ginny.

* * *

Hola! Millones de gracias por leer esta historia, pero especialmente billones de gracias a boshita, summer07, Ceciss, GinnyWgPr, Gaba27, Nnicolai, lira21, Bloody Potter, Belen, Marus, xMarianaRadcliffex, rosewg, Joslin Weasley, eri-stars-HP, wiccancat, Geila Potter Weasley, lunatipola, lunatik-love, fatty73, pottersita y veela.io, que han dejado un comentario en el capitulo anterior. Soy una gran fan de Artemis Fowl y por eso quise incluir algo de el en esta historia: la maldicion de D'arvit. Se que casi no escribi de Ginny y Harry pero la verdad es que asi hay capitulos, y luego no escribo de ellos y me dicen que escriba de ellos, pero si no escribo de Hermione y Ron me dicen que escriba de ellos! Entonces trato de incluir un poco de los dos en cada capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, que las haya entretenido al menos unos minutos y esperen a leer el proximo capitulo del cual ya tengo el nombre: Harry es malo. Se lo imaginan? Yo si, es un desastre. Besos! 


	11. Harry es malo

CAPITULO 11

El nunca habia tenido problema en que su pelo estuviera rebelde, y aun asi, se habia puesto gomina en el pelo para que no se le moviera y estuviera "permanentemente" rebelde. Habia tomado sus mejores jeans, y habia hecho cortes por aquí y por alla, haciendo que quedaran "perfectamente desastrozos", se habia puesto una camiseta negra, botas y chaqueta de piel y usaba un cinto con pinchos que se veia sacado del infierno. Escucho la carcajada de Ron que acababa de asomarse

- Y ahora a ti, que te paso?

Harry fruncio el entrecejo y trato de de no ponerse colorado, un rebelde no se ponia colorado!

- Voy a la escuela, porque?

- ASI? – lo apunto riendo – no te dejare! Me matarias!

- Claro que asi, que acaso no sabes que a las chicas le gustan los tipos malos?

- Pero tu no ves malo! – razono – te ves MAL y ya!

Harry se examino de nuevo al espejo, la persona que reflejaba no era el, parecia como si fuera directamente a un concierto de gritones en la mansión de Drácula, pero ese era el punto no? Lanzo un gruñido a Ron, tomo sus libros, puso una cajetilla de cigarros en su hombro por debajo de su camiseta y bajo hasta la calle donde estaba estacionada la moto que Sirius le presto, se subio y tardo un poco en prenderla, cuando empezo a avanzar zigzageo un poco al principio al mismo tiempo que soltaba una maldición, con mucha dificultad estaciono la moto enfrente de la universidad y puso el hechizo, al bajar de la moto se inflo y camino, no, correccion, se pavoneo de ahí hasta su salon de clases.

Las opiniones de sus compañeros estaban divididas. Algunas chicas se enamoraron inmediatamente, algunas se des-enamoraron. Los chicos eran otro caso, muchos solo se sorprendieron como Neville. Seamus y Dean sin embargo no solo se rieron, no solo se carcajearon, no solo lo apuntaron, sino que ademas le tomaron un video y lo subieron a un portal web. Algunos como Ron, se abstuvieron de sentarse cerca de el. Harry entendia el efecto. Los rebeldes eran solitarios, por eso eran originales.

Cuando entro a la mazmorra para la clase de Pociones Avanzadas hubo algo que le dio mala espina y aun asi decidio ignorarlo. Snape sonrio. No era una sonrisa burlona o una sonrisa con malicia. Se estaba riendo. Algo le habia causado una sincera gracia, se escondio en su almacen de ingredientes y una carcajada que estremecio a Harry lleno el lugar. Era como si Snape estuviera riendo por primera vez en muchos años y hubiera olvidado con se hacia. Salio limpiandose una lagrimita, carraspeo y volvio a ser el mismo de siempre: parco y serio.

Ginny iba a la mazmorra, contenta de encontrarse con Harry despues de su primer beso, aunque no sabia muy bien como actuar frente a el, actuaba como si fueran algo mas que amigos debido al intercambio de saliva (y claro, la paja) o actuaba normal, como antes de besarlo, solo como una amiga? Todavia no habia tomado una decision cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta a la mazmorra, iba perdida en sus pensamientos y entonces lo vio y tuvo panico: el definitivamente no queria actual normal. Con cautela y tratando de mantener un tono de voz neutral y diplomatico lo saludo

- Ho-hola Harry, te vez… - busco la palabra adecuada – diferente, nuevo look eh?

No le contesto, solo lanzo un gruñido dandole a entender que la habia escuchado, ella tomo el gesto con extrañeza y miraba con el cejo fruncido como sus compañeros iban entrando a la mazmorra al tiempo que apuntaban a Harry y reian. La calma lleno el lugar cuando Snape cerro la puerta, dando a entender que nadie mas podia entrar o salir de ahí. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y en la pizarra aparecieron una lista de ingredientes e instrucciones para preparar una pocion misteriosa. Harry y Ginny se pusieron a trabajar en ella en silencio, habia tension entre los dos, primero porque se sentian observados por todos dado el atuendo de Harry y segunda porque la ultima vez que estuvieron solos Ginny masajeo las partes privadas de el, aun podia sentir como el se habia excitado.

La pocion no tenia mucha logica y hasta era estupida, no habia esos colores cambiantes o humos en espiral que le encantaban tanto a Snape y que ellos tanto batallaban en conseguir, parecia una receta de cocina con instrucciones tan absurdas como: mezcle, revuelva, vierta, etc. Nadie parecia tener problemas con ella y hasta se preguntaron si habian mejorado en Pociones, al final solo un toque de lavanda (lavanda?) y a revolver de nuevo. El resultado: una sustancia gomosa de aspecto transparente.

- Profesor – dijo Ginny – que es esto?

- Ya lo tienen todos? – se dirigio a la clase

Todos asintieron y cada equipo de trabajo levanto el frasco transparente mostrandoselo

- Bien, cierrenlo y ponganlo en el escritorio de Potter antes de salir

Ginny volteo con Harry y se miraron extrañados, acaso lo iba a envenenar? Harry sintio que un dejo de miedo y aprension se apoderaba de el, hasta ahí habia llegado, si bien su pocion lucia bien tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que era, al menos no se veia comestible. Cuando todos los frascos estuvieron en la mesa de Harry y Ginny y sus compañeros de clase lo miraban extrañados, ella volvio a alzar la voz

- Profesor, que…?

- Es gomina para el pelo – dijo Snape – veo que le hara falta en su nueva faceta señor Potter

Snape habia hecho un broma, habia hecho una broma a costa no solo de su carácter, no solo de su reputacion, sino del tiempo de clase. Los demas estallaron en carcajadas, disfrutando de aquel evento que seguramente se volveria a producir en el proximo eclipse solar, Snape serio les indico que ya podian salir y por primera vez en la historia, habian salido de buen humor de la clase de Pociones Avanzadas. Ginny se debatia internamente en reir o enojarse, por lo que su cara no expresaba mucho, tenia el ceño fruncido y una debil sonrisa en los labios. El se habia puesto rojo y hubiera querido decirle a Snape que agarrara la gomina y se untara con ella el… pero eso seria tentar demasiado el "buen humor" de su profesor. Maldiciendo por lo bajo trato de despabilarse al tiempo que metia los frascos de gomina en su mochila, tenia que actuar como si el golpe de su profesor no le hubiera dolido

Salio caminando con la misma actitud desafiante que pretendia proyectar, Ginny lo esperaba afuera recargada en la pared

- Hola – lo saludo timidamente

- Asi que – dijo evitando mirarla, como si no le importara – te apetece un buen partido de billar? Pool? Ya sabes…

- Ehm… si, claro, solo que ahora tengo que hacer servicio social pero en la noche estoy disponible

- Bien

Se alejo caminando, como si estuviera en onda, Ginny se quedo extrañada de su actitud y lo llamo

- Oye Harry, a que hora pasas por mi?

- Solo esta lista, pasare a la hora que me de la gana

Ella no pudo ni articular palabra, le extraba demasiado esa actitud, de un momento a otro el habia dejado de ser ese chico dulce y normal para convertise en ese rebelde sin causa, no sabia si era masoquista, pero el hecho era que le parecia un poco sexy, claro, si ignoraba el hecho de que ahora parecia despreciarla un poco. Por su parte Harry se sentia un poco estupido, ni le hubiera sorprendido que Ginny le hubiera quebrado una maceta en la cabeza, acaso eso era lo que les gustaba a las chicas?

* * *

Casi anochecia cuando el timbre sono, Ginny vestia jeans y una camiseta ajustada, no sabia en donde se habia metido Hermione, quien estaba mas ausente desde que tenia su amante secreto del cual se negaba a hablar, fue hasta la puerta y abrio, ahí estaba Harry en pantalones de piel y con un cigarrillo en la boca y tosiendo estrepitosamente 

- Oh por Merlin! – le dio palmadas en la espalda – estas bien?

- Si… emh si… es que…

- No sabia que fumabas, es malo para la salud sabes?

Harry hizo un ademan con la mano como quitandole importancia. A Harry le parecia adecuado decirle que se veia linda, sin embargo supuso que eso iba en contra de parecer 'inalcanzable'. Al salir Ginny se subio a la moto de Harry con actitud digna, tratando de caerse y de no aferrarse a la cintura de Harry mas de lo que deseaba mostar, le parecia que hasta el momento habia sido demasiada directa con sus caricias. Con el viento dandoles en la cara mientras se movian por la ciudad, ella parecio notar cosas que le habian pasado desapercibidas, Harry tenia un lunar pequeñisimo casi parecido a una peca en un lugar perdido en la nuca, olia a jabon y al estarlo tomando por la cintura vio que era mas delgado de lo que la ropa le hacia parecer.

Al llegar al bar vieron que estaba atiborrado de gente, aun asi encontraron una mesa al fondo de pub

- Cerveza de mantequilla como siempre Harry? – pregunto una camarera entrada en los 30 y llena de curvas

- No – fruncio el ceño – un winskey de fuego… doble

La camarera levanto las cejas sorprendida, lo anoto y se volvio a Ginny

- Emh… cerveza muggle por favor, oscura

Ginny y Harry escogieron tacos, el pool era la novedad en el mundo magico, y mas que nada a que era puramente muggle, debido a que las mesas, tacos y bolas de billar estaban encantados para no permitir ningun hechizo, puro entretenimiento muggle o como decian los nerds, pura fisica y geometria. Contaba con dos pisos, el piso de arriba casi siempre se apartaba para "profesionales" o gente que buscaba un poco mas de intimidad. Abajo era para la gente normal que solo buscaba pasarse un buen rato y ligar. Harry encendio un cigarro y dio la primer calada con aspecto bravucon, como si eso fuera lo mas cool del mundo

- Me das uno? – pregunto Ginny

- Que no dijiste que era malo para la salud?

- Uno no hace daño – dijo simplemente

Harry encendio el cigarrillo de Ginny y esta dio una calada despacio, disfrutando, finalmente llegaron las bebidas, y Harry vio su oportunidad de lucirse, su padrino lo hacia tantas veces que no parecia dificil. Se puso bajo la luz, seguro de que Ginny lo viera (si no, no valia la pena), tomo el cigarrillo dispuesto a apagarlo, saco la lengua y lo hizo ahí mismo. Se arrepintio inmediatamente, el sabor a cenizas de tabaco lo inundo y empezo a pasarse las manos desesperado por la lengua, tratando de limpiar y de aliviar un poco el dolor

- Ay por Merlin Harry! Que hiciste?

- Dada – articulo, no podia hablar bien, le dolia la lengua

- Vamos traere agua

- Do! – protesto, tomo el winskey y lo vacio

Ahora hizo un sonido similar a un berrido, el wiskey le quemo la garganta, tosio tratando de quitar el ardor de esta, no es que nunca hubiera tomado wiskey sino que nunca tan rapido. Sientiendose un poco humillado volvio a mirar a Ginny, no se estaba riendo, parecia preocupada mas bien por la salud mental del chico

- Deja de hacer esas tonterias!

- Do es dada, do es dada, estoy acostumbado, do se que me pado, voy al bañdo

Se alejo ante la mirada preocupada de Ginny y entro, estaba sudando debido al nerviosismo y a los malditos pantalones de piel, eran calientes como el infierno, acaso Ginny estaria pensando lo mismo de el? Que era un idiota. No le llegaba a su padrino a los pantalones en eso de ser rebelde

- Que haces aquí?

Volteo al oir la voz de Ron, lo veia con un poco de burla pero tambien preocupado

- Ahm… estoy en una cita

- De verdad? Con quien?

- Que haces tu aquí? – dijo a la defensiva

- Lo mismo, una cita, pero no te dire con quien

- Vale… yo tampoco

Se sintio aliviado de no tener que explicarle a Ron que estaba con su hermana, Ron habia estado la mar de bien desde que se acostaba con alguien, sospechaba que con Hermione, pero nunca la habia visto con el desde el incidente de la playa. Por otro lado, no parecia que Hermione estuviera muy interesada a excepcion de que habia tratado de seducir a Ron, el no habia contestado ninguna llamada de ella.

- Ya dejalo Harry – dijo su amigo con un dejo de lastima y suplica

- A que te refieres?

- A tu atuendo – observo con logica – solo mirate! Pareces… pareces… una mala imitacion de Bill!

- De quien?

- De mi hermano! – grito – vive en Egipto! Se caso con una veela!

- Quieres decir que con su atuendo logro casarse con una veela? – dijo sorprendido

- No Harry! – dijo alterado – Eso no tiene nada que ver! Y aunque si lo tuviera es que… esa imagen no te queda!

- Crees que deba ponerme un arete? – dijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y examinando su oreja frente al espejo

Sintio la palmada de Ron en la espalda y lo vio alejarse negando con la cabeza. Se enjuago la cara y la lengua, lo peor habia pasado, salio de nuevo hacia la mesa, Ginny ya habia acomodado el triangulo para empezar el juego

- Te sientes bien?

- Si, claro… tu sacas…

Ginny inicio el juego, se podria decir que ninguno de los dos era muy bueno, Harry aprovechaba para enseñarle a tirar y se inclinaba detrás de ella para mostrarle como pegarle a las bolas de billar, aprovechaba esos acercamientos para olerle el cabello. Al final quedo el juego muy complicado, la bola blanca muy lejos de tirarle desde cualquier angulo si es que queria darle a la bola negra.

- No lo lograras – lo reto Ginny sonriendo

- Claro que si! Solo tengo que inclinarme un poco mas

Casi se acuesta sobre la mesa, tratando de alcanzar la bola, ya casi, ya casi, hizo un esfuerzo extra y se oyo un rasgido.

- Que fue eso? – le dijo Ginny

- N-nada

Se puso completamente rojo, como salia de ahí? Ya empezaba a darle el aire en el trasero a traves de la gran rotura en sus pantalones de piel. Maldijo mil veces, debio de haberlo dejado cuando todavia podia, ahora ya estaba ahí con la chica que le gustaba y en un bar lleno de gente que lo conocia, otro lugar a donde no podia volver con la cabeza en alto. Se paralizo y Ginny fue hacia el, el no pudo ni reaccionar, entonces ella logro verle los calzoncillos de Gryffindor asomandosele por los pantalones

- Oh por Merlin – se tapo la boca – Reparo!

Harry sintio un pellizco pero no paso nada, siguio sintiendo la fresca brisa

- Reparo! Reparo! Reparo!

Nada. El supo inmediatamente porque no funcionaba el hechizo

- Son de piel de dragon, la piel de dragon es muy resistente a los hechizos, se necesitarian una docena de magos para…

- Pues vamos a llamar a alguien!

- No crees que esto es suficiente embarazoso para mi con el hecho de que tu lo sepas – dijo acongojado – no necesitamos llamar a 11 personas mas!

- Mejor vamonos. Necesitas cambiarte esos pantalones, nos desapareceremos

Harry puso un galeon en la mesa, mas que suficiente para pagar la cuenta y aparecieron en el departamento de Harry, el corrio a cambiarse y de su aspecto no quedo nada que el cabello rebelde

- Lo siento – dijo apenado – creo que queria parecer mas cool contigo

- Pero que dices?

Harry le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara, el se sento frente a ella

- Me gustas mucho Ginny – dijo en un susurro – queria… impresionarte

- Y por eso usaste ese atuendo y esa actitud? – pregunto sonriendo

- Ehm – se rasco la cabeza – si, vale, perdon por la actitud, si me senti un patan en algunas ocasiones

- Si lo fuiste – asevero

Harry se quedo ahí, con la cabeza agachada, no podia verla a los ojos, tenia miedo de ver desprecio

- No necesitas hacer todo ese circo para impresionarme

- No? – la miro

- No

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Harry asimilando la informacion que Ginny le decia, porque habia hecho caso a su padrino con eso de ser un rebelde? porque no seguir el consejo de Lupin: ser tu mismo. Ahora que se lo planteaba no encontraba una razon logica.

- Sabes? – dijo el – no he dejado de pensar en el beso… en el beso de nuestra cita

Ella asintio sonriendo, tenia aspecto timido, como si quisiera que el tomara la iniciativa

- Yo tambien he pensado mucho en eso… fue lindo

El sonrio, despues de titubear un poco se acerco a ella, hasta que estuvo a solo un centimetro de su boca, Ginny finalmente acorto esa distancia, con esa iniciativa habia tenido suficiente, un beso, lo habia ansiado tanto.

No dejaron de besarse en toda la noche, solo besos, sentados, abrazados, de pie, era dificil dejar de besarse. Ya estaba afuera del departamento de ella, era casi medianoche y era dificil separarse

- Bueno… - dijo ella con mucho esfuerzo – tengo que ir a clases mañana

- Yo tambien – sonrio Harry – bueno… supongo entonces que te vere despues

- Bien

Sonrieron, un beso mas, finalmente se separaron. Ginny entro, dejandose recargar sobre la puerta al cerrarla, se chupo los labios, notaba la escencia de el, era maravilloso. Corrio a contarle la noticia a Hermione, su puerta estaba abierta, y aunque estaba emocionada la abrio despacio para no asustarla y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, Hermione dormia, pero no sobre su almohada, sino sobre el pecho de su hermano, de Ron. Abrio la boca indignada, de todos en el mundo porque habia elegido a Ron? Porque no le habia contado nada? Ella era su mejor amiga a final de cuentas! Pues si no le queria decir entonces los expondria a mucha presion!

* * *

Harry toco la puerta, sabia que su padrino estaba despierto, apenas era medianoche, tenia que entregar la moto si no lo mataria 

- Que tal te fue? – dijo entusiasmado – Cayo?

- Podriamos decir – dijo timido – que le gusta mas como soy

- O sea que ni mi moto ni mis pantalones te ayudaron? – dijo esceptico

- Respecto a tus pantalones… – dijo con aprension y se los entrego

Sirius tomo los pantalones y los extendio frente a el, al principio no noto nada, pero cuando los volteo para examinarlos se dio cuenta

- MIS PANTALONES DE PIEL DE DRAGON! TE VOY A MATAR!

- Lo se, lo se – dijo Harry asustado – te comprare otros con lo que hay en mi camara!

- ESTOS SON MIS PANTALONES DE LA SUERTE! ACASO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTAS MANOS FEMENINAS ME LOS HAN QUITADO? – se acerco a Harry temerario – EH? EH? LA TIENES?

Harry nego con la cabeza asustado. Sirius estaba apesadumbrado pero luego fue como si se le prendiera un foco, se acerco a Harry y le dijo

- Reclutaras a la orden del fenix! Ahora mismo!

- Pero para que? – dijo desconcertado

- Se necesitaran mas de una docena de magos para reparar esta piel de dragón rasgada!

Se fue entre gimoteando y maldiciendo al salon, dejando solo a Harry en la cocina con la chimenea encendida para que pudiera hablarles, cuando se enteraran de que mision iban a cumplir, seguro que nadie le hablaba en un año, ni siquiera Hagrid que siempre habia sido mas que amable con el

- Pero eso me enseñara a no prestarte mis cosas! – seguia diciendo Sirius – sacaste el trasero de tu padre! No olvidare la vez que el rompio mis anteriores pantalones de la suerte! No tuvieron remedio!

Harry no le quedo mas que meter su cabeza en la chimenea y empezo a reclutar gente.

* * *

Se que tarde pero la verdad es que no habia tenido ni cinco minutos para escribir. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, para que sepan que viene, Ginny pondra a mucha presion a Hermione y a Ron con tal de que confiensen que se estan liando, ya lo veran. Nunca habia escrito algo tan diferente de la personalidad de uno de los protagonistas, el Harry rebelde me dejo satisfecha pero creo que no volvere a ponerlo en esa situacion. Les agradezo su review a Emma Potter Weasley, karla, Pamela, boshita, lira21, Joslin Weasley, Ceciss, rosewg, veela.io, xmarianaradcliffex, Ginny WgPr, Celina, Belen, Geila Potter-Weasley, pottersita, lunatik-love, fatty73 y marurs. Claro tambien muchas gracias a la gente que me sigue dejando reviews en mis anteriores historias, besos y gracias por leerme! xoxo 


	12. En venganza

CAPITULO 12

La semana habia transcurrido con bastante calma, si bien la mañana después de su cita con Harry, Ginny habia esperado a Hermione en la cocina tomando café y examinandola de manera incomoda, no habia hecho ningun comentario acerca de su hermano. Ginny le habia contado todo sobre su cita y los innumerables y deliciosos besos que habia tenido con el moreno. Su amiga se habia mostrado bastante contenta y parecia entenderla a la perfeccion, todas volaban un poco cuando besaban a alguien que les gustaba mucho. Hermione estuvo sumamente ocupada con la escuela, la cual habia descuidado mucho desde que 'salia' con Ron, no sabia que pensar de su relacion, pues seguian ocultandola al mundo por decisión mutua y por el momento se sentia un poco mas comoda asi, excepto por Ginny, tenia un sentimiento de traición por no contarle lo sucedido entre ella y su hermano, ademas no sabia si ella era de esas hermanas celosas. 

El viernes por la noche se habian librado de la tarea pues se habian pasado toda la tarde trabajando en silencio, deseosas de poder tener el fin de semana libre, Ginny porque su madre cumplia años y tenia que ir a pasar el fin de semana a la madriguera, Hermione que no recordaba este acontecimiento esperaba pasar el fin de semana con Ron. Hasta que el telefono sono llevandose todas sus esperanzas

- Hola? – dijo ella

- Hola, soy Ron, puedes hablar?

- No – sonrio – pero que bueno es oirte

Ginny la miro se reojo, adivinando quien era, ya que estaba ocultado su cara y hablando en voz bajita

- Hay un cambio de planes – anuncio el – no estare libre este fin de semana, no recordaba que es el cumpleaños de mi madre

- Oh – no pudo ocultar su desilusion – vale… creo que… esta bien. Digo, no importa ya sera en otra ocasión, de verdad lo olvidaste?

- Si – dijo con tristeza – de verdad queria verte. No nos hemos visto en toda la semana

- Si lo se, yo tambien queria verte pero… debes admitir que si estuve ocupada es culpa tuya…

Solto una risita tonta que hizo que Ginny rodara los ojos, le habia mandado una lechuza a Ron recordandole el fin de semana que tenian que pasar en la madriguera por el cumpleaños de su madre, tenia un plan. Hermione siguió murmurando y riendose hasta que colgo, estaba sonrojada.

- Quien era? – le pregunto Ginny

- Emh… Víctor Krum – mintio

- De verdad? – sonrio – Que buen mozo es! Es lindo y parece muy varonil. Ademas es un caballero no?

- Asi es – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

- Y por como te vi la primera vez que te acostaste con el (bueno no se si la unica) parecias muy satisfecha… - sonrio

- Ginny por favor que cosas dices – se abanico con la mano

- Por favor… cosas de chicas, si me dices que tan bueno es te confesare que me quiero tirar a Harry

- Eso ya lo se! – sonrio – y lo acabas de decir, no es que te estuvieras guardando ese secreto!

Ginny rio, pero no insistio. Entonces el telefono volvio a sonar, Hermione contesto de nuevo

- Si?

- Hola Hermione soy yo – Ron – sabes, invitare a Harry a la madriguera, quiero hablar con Ginny para decirle, quiza asi te invite a ti y podremos vernos el fin de semana

- Eh… Bien gracias – miro a Ginny – si, aquí esta, deja te la paso, gusto en saludarte, adios – volteo a Ginny – es tu hermano

Ginny se levanto, tratando de descifrar algo en la mirada de ella pero no encontro nada

- Hola Ron

- Hola, estas bien? Como te ha ido en la escuela? Que tal la sanacion?

- Pues…

- Ah que bueno – la corto – en realidad llamaba para hacerte una consulta, crees que mama o papa se opongan si llevo un invitado?

- A quien? – pregunto con una sonrisa triunfante

- A Harry por supuesto, creo que le dire tambien a Neville porque aquí esta y no seria correcto invitar solo a uno verdad?

- Pues no creo que se molesten, la casa siempre ha estado abierta para todos aquellos que quieran ir, es buena idea Ron – lo halago hipócritamente – creo que yo tambien les preguntare a las chicas, asi será mas divertido, Bill llevara a la idiota de Fleur, eso es seguro

- No es idiota, es su esposa! - protesto

- No puedo creer que todavía babees por ella Ron – miro a Hermione quien se tenso – es tu cuñada! 

- No babeo por ella! – dijo alarmado – Retractate! Retractate!

- Nos vemos mañana en casa – corto

Hermione tenia una sonrisa tensa, ya no estaba tan relajada.

- Y que queria Ronald? – pregunto bruscamente

- Ah decirme que invitara a Harry y Neville a la celebración del cumpleaños de mi madre – dijo sin importancia – quieres ir? Contigo seria la mar de divertido, de verdad

- No lo se… - titubeo – tus padres…

- A mis padres les encantara! – sonrio – te lo aseguro, te amaran! Ire a decirle a Luna

Desaparecio para ir a buscarla, Hermione se debatio entre llamarlo o no para preguntarle que historia era esa de su cuñada pero antes de que se decidiera Ginny habia vuelto

- Dijo que si – sonrio – en cuanto oyo 'Neville', entonces iras? Podremos nadar un rato en el lago… sera relajante… estuviste toda la semana tan ocupada

- Claro que ire – dijo rapidamente – no tengo nada que hacer aquí, seria bueno ir a nadar, divertirme un poco y conocer a tu familia

- Este fin de semana – dijo sin mirarla – no tienes grupos de estudio?

- No. 

- Que afortunada… - sonrio – bueno, debo hacer un poco de equipaje, mañana desayunaremos alla, me gusta llegar temprano

* * *

Llegaron muy temprano a la madriguera, Hermione y Luna se mantuvieron un poco rezagadas cuando Ginny estuvo abrazada a su madre y a su padre por algunos minutos, luego los saludaron cortésmente y se sentaron a desayunar la deliciosa comida que habia sobre la mesa. Molly le explico a Ginny que su hermano Charlie esta todavía dormido, cosa que ya sabia porque sus ronquidos resonaban por toda la casa, silenciando incluso al poltergeist, Bill y Fleur dormian en la antigua habitación de este, Fred y George llegarian dentro de un rato, al igual que Percy.

La comida era deliciosa, y Hermione se sintio extrañamente en casa, todos tenian el mismo color de cabello y eran bastante agradables, Ginny les mostro su habitacion que era donde dormirian las tres, era pequeña y tenia mucha luz, habia dos camas plegables muy apretujadas

- Mi padre las hizo aparecer – dijo encogiendo los hombros – necesita un poco de toque femenino

Agito su varita en un complicado movimiento y les dio la impresión de que las mantas solo habian cambiado de color marrón a color lila. 

- Bueno – se disculpo – al menos son mas bonitas…

- Es perfecto Ginny – sonrio Hermione – gracias

- Si Ginny – dijo Luna – es bonito, ire abajo, preparare infusión de guardiraíz, seguro les gustara… es tan refrescante

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron solas en la habitacion, habian ido solo se habian levantado y se sentaron frente al espejo para ponerse un poco de maquillaje, despues de unos minutos de silencio en los que solo se oia el ruido de los cosmeticos al tomarlos y dejarlos en la mesa, Ginny hablo

- Ultimamente te he notado muy contenta Hermione, cuando me contaras lo que te esta pasando?

Hermione dejo el lapiz para ojos sobre el tocador y la miro con expresion culpable

- Mi madre me decia, que era de mala suerte cuando empiezas algo y no es seguro y entonces vas y se lo dices a la gente 

- Ah… y temes que eso algo que no tienes seguro se arruine por contarmelo? – pregunto paciente

- Uno a veces no puede ir en contra de las madres Ginny – dijo suspirando 

- Tienes razon – confeso – yo se que yo no puedo ir en contra de la mia, soy controladora con mis hermanos… entre otras cosas. Solo dime algo: es el amor lo que te tiene asi? Lo conozco?

- No es el amor – mintio – yo solo me veo con Viktor, y a medias, ya sabes que no vive aqui

Ginny asintio con una sonrisa apretada, ella no queria decirle nada, acaso estaba viviendo una aventura libre y pasional con su hermano? Algo sin compromisos? La llevaria al limite. Salio de sus pensamientos pues Ron y Harry se asomaron por la puerta

- Que ay Ginny – la saludo Ron – Buenos dias Hermione, como estas? – dijo en un tono formal

- Hola Ronald. Hola Harry

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla todos, Ginny y Harry con una mirada que los delataba ante la gente, pero Ron y Hermione ni siquiera les prestaron atencion, pues en ese momento se saludaron ellos y aunque parecia un saludo normal, Ron tuvo la delicadeza de rosarle el cuello con un dedo, una caricia discreta. 

- Porque tan tarde? – dijo Ginny – vienen desayunados?

- No para nada – sonrio Ron – me levante tarde

Ginny rodo los ojos, se paro y fue hacia Harry

- Harry me ayudaras a recolectar algunas flores, a mi madre le encantan y el cuarto de Ron apesta un poco, un poco de olor a campo no le caera mal

- Si – dijo animado – me ayudas a envolverle su regalo? Soy un desastre para ese tipo de hechizos… ah bueno y pociones…

Las voces se perdieron mientras bajaban, Neville se habia quedado en la cocina con Luna y saludo a Ginny cuando salieron. Se encaminaron hacia los jardines y Ginny empezo la platica

- Ron ha hecho algo que te haya molestado ultimamente?

- No que yo sepa – dijo extrañado – porque?

- Voltea a mi habitacion – dijo secamente

- Perdon? – se paro

- Solo voltea

Harry lo hizo, Ron besaba a Hermione. Harry abrio la boca, incredulo de lo que veia, se limpio las gafas y volvio a ver, seguian besandose, entonces se separaron, pero solo de la boca, seguian sin soltarse en su abrazo y sus ojos seguian conectados. Harry volteo hacia Ginny, estaba viendo en direccion contraria a su habitacion

- Desde cuando…?

- No lo se – dijo seria – Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga. Es raro. Si Ron lo arruina me quedare sin ella, lo se. Se lo habia advertido, se lo adverti a los dos, son tan diferentes!

- Pues si son diferentes – razono el – pero porque habrian de arruinarlo si se gustan?

- No Harry! – dijo testaruda – Se acuestan! Tu yo nos gustamos! – se puso roja – es la verdad! Nos gustamos y tenemos muchas cosas en comun. Ellos se… desean – hizo una mueca de asco – o algo asi y son diferentes! Muy diferentes! Como me pongo del lado de alguien?

- No tienes porque estar de lado de alguien – dijo el – si no funciona creo que ellos son lo suficientemente maduros para…

- De verdad? – lo reto

- Ok, ok – la calmo – Ron no lo es. Y que quieres? Que terminen?

- NO! – dijo ella – Ella se ve feliz, ha estado feliz. Pero temo que el la hiera.

- Ron ha estado feliz tambien

- Si pero Ron cambia mas seguido de novia que de calzones, sabes que es cierto!

- Si – hizo una mueca de asco, por los calzones obviamente – tienes razon

- Quiero que me ayudes a que acepten que salen, si lo hacen, Ron tendra mas compromiso ante los demas, quiero que cree compromiso con ella, conmigo porque es mi amiga, quiero que ella sepa que yo estare ahí por si el la lastima aunque el sea mi hermano, y quiero que el sepa que estare ahí para el si ella lo lastima aunque ella sea mi amiga

- Que quieres que haga? – solto resignado

* * *

No habia nada en el comportamiento de Ron y Hermione que delatara que hacia una hora se estaban besando, el la habia extrañado tanto, al punto de dolerle el corazon cuando penso que no la veria. Estaban a la orilla de un lado, mojando los pies, eventualmente lanzando un chorro de agua a alguien ahí presente. Fred, George, Luna y Neville, aunque el parecia un poco enfermo, habia probado la infusion que preparo Luna, Harry con Ginny al lado contando sobre la actitud rebelde de Harry, claro, hasta donde era de dominio publico, Ron carcajeandose al lado de Hermione porque recordaba a Harry con su cinto con pinchos, Fleur que recibia miradas hostiles de vez en cuando por parte de Hermione, sin embargo ella estaba encantada con su esposo. Percy leia un libro que constantemente era salpicado por un chorro del que todos se decian inocentes. Charlie se hechaba un habano con flojera

- Es el cumpleaños de mama y nadie le ayuda – dijo Ginny

- Asi son sus cumpleaños – dijo Ron – ella hace la comida, todos arreglamos la mesa, Fred y George recogen. Ademas, ella nos corrio

- Los corrio porque estaban haciendo explotar los estupidos fuegos artifiales de estos – apunto a Fred y George – en la cocina

- Si pero – retomo Fred – ella nos corrio

Ginny le guiño un ojo a Charlie, era una señal, se incorporo y la miro

- Hermione – dijo Charlie – entonces… sales con alguien?

Ella tosio, algo se le habia atorado, nego con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo

- No seas modesta – bromeo Ginny – sale con Viktor Krum

Los 'oooh' no se hicieron esperar y Hermione abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, son sorpresa, temor y vergüenza, Ron se puso rojo de las orejas, pero no dijo nada aunque se atrevio a mirarla fijamente

- No salgo con el – se excuso – es un amigo… o sea… lo conoci hace tiempo y…

- Por favor Hermione – le sonrio Ginny – estamos en confianza, ayer Víctor le hablo por telefono y estuvieron hablando largo rato, hay que admitir algo Hermione, le gustas mucho, todavía recuerdo su cara la mañana que salio del departamento por primera vez…

- Ginny! – suplico – por favor…

- Bueno… bueno… esta bien, me cayo – simulo cerrar su boca

Se hizo un minuto de silencio, luego Fleur hablo

- Yo no me avegonzagia si estuviega saliendo con Kgum… 

- Yo no me averguenzo! – protesto Hermione – es decir… porque no salgo con el!

Lo dijo mas para Ron que para los demas, pero el no la miraba ya, salpicaba el agua con el pie de manera furiosa

- Si tu lo dices… - dijo Fred sonriendo – hay chicas que solo le dan la mano y seguro piensan que el se fija en ellas, y por lo que dice Ginny ustedes parecen mas… intimos… no se porque no lo gritas a los cuatro vientos

- Porque ella – irrumpio Ron severo – no es asi! No esta emocionada porque un jugador imbecil como Krum voltea a verla, ademas, a quien le importa Krum? Es un pendejo cabeza de chorlito que seguro pasa las noches pensando en que quiza ella esta en su habitación pensando en el y es obvio que no…

Todos lo miraron en medio de un silencio incomodo, la pregunta era obvia: como habia llegado Ron a odiar a Víctor Krum si por lo general apostaba todos su sickles a el?

- Vaya Ron – resoplo George – si que te dolio perder ese galeon en el ultimo juego de Bulgaria eh? 

La respuesta que Ron tenia pensada, mas bien, la seña que Ron tenia pensada en plantarle a George en la cara quedo suspendida a la altura de su pecho debido al grito del señor Weasley para que regresaran a comer.

* * *

Hermione trataba de no ver a Ron a los ojos, cuando este le paso el pure de patatas se dio cuenta de que el tampoco queria mirarla, era increíblemente incomodo estar ahí mortificada sobre si el habia creido la historia sobre la llamada de Krum, habia sido una mentira muy estupida, todo por no tener el valor de enfrentarse a una quiza hermana celosa. La platica estaba animada aun y cuando ellos dos no participaban en ella, solo sonreian tiesos y cortantes cuando se referian a ellos. Neville habia recobrado un poco el color verdoso que le habia provocado la infusión de Luna, efecto que no provocaba en ella que lo bebia sedienta. 

- Porque estas tan callado hijo? – pregunto su padre

- Eh? Ah… no estoy callado, solo tengo hambre

- Haz jugado con tus verduras por cinco minutos – observo Molly – estas enfermo?

- No, claro que no – sonrio, tratando de ocultar su mal humor

- El amor es una enfermedad – dijo Harry

- Estas enamorado? – pregunto Molly ansiosa

- No! O sea… ella me gusta y mucho pero… - la palabra 'quiza' paso por su mente

- Quien? – dijo Arthur – la conocemos?

- Es la hija del señor Brown papá – dijo Ginny – Lavender, recuerdas al señor Brown? tiene una compañía de productos de belleza

- Ah si! – sonrio – romperas la tradición eh Ronald? Sus padres son ambos magos…

- Que quiere decir con eso? – exclamo Hermione – que tiene eso que ver?

- En estatus de la sangre… la gente idiota nos llama traidores – le explico Bill – los Weasley tenemos debilidad por la gente con raices muggles… 

- Egcepto pog mi – le dijo Fleur – una migada y… fuigste mio

- Si – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – lo recordamos, como olvidarlo, es un trauma

- Ginny! – advirtió su madre – Bueno Ron, y como es esa chica? Es linda? Es amable?

- Si le interesa mi opinión – exclamo Hermione foribunda – es un poco promiscua para mi gusto…

- Promiscua? – exclamo la señora Weasley espantada – Una mujer fatal?

- Ay madre – dijo Fred – los hombres odiamos a esas mujeres por favor! No creo que Ron ande por ahí buscando sexo casual con el primer pimpollo que se tope y lo voltee a ver

Todos rieron y cuando Ron solto un 'ji' recibio una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa, y aunque de Hermione no se movio ningun músculo visible supo que habia sido de ella. Con lagrimas en los ojos y sin poder sobarse la espinilla, sintonizo de nuevo la platica que giraba en torno a el

- … muy linda, a final de cuentas no es tan mal partido – decia Ginny – bueno, quiza si le quitas uno que otro novio, la frivolidad, la enseñas a poner el hechizo y algunos modales, podria llegar a ser una buena cuñada

- Pero… - objeto la señora Weasley, evidentemente no queria molestar a Ron, pero no le gustaba para nada la nueva 'novia' de su hijo

- Te encantara mama – le aseguro Ginny – lee Corazon de Bruja, se viste a la moda, sabe de muchisimas cosas que seguramente en alguna situación te seran utiles… ya viendolo bien no es tan mala, verdad Harry?

- Lavender siempre me cayo bien – aseguro el sonriendo

- QUE? – salto Ron – Pero que poca… tienes! Mentiroso!

- Bueno es que como dice Ginny – dijo Harry – si le quitas una, dos, tres o cuatro cositas, es bastante decente

- No me gusta Ronald – dijo su madre apuntandolo – no me gusta, mira aquí hay chicas bonitas y decentes, Hermione o Luna, debes buscarte alguien como ellas…

- Ehm – Neville carraspeo – en realidad Luna es mi… - volteo a Luna y pregunto – que eres?

- Oh tu alma gemela – asevero ella muy segura de si misma

- Luna es – dijo deteniendose a pensarlo – mi alma gemela

- Pense que ya lo sabias – le dijo Luna extrañada – en fin… eres un poco distraido, por eso me complementas

Todos los miraron con los ojos abiertos, no estaban muy seguros de que decirles, Fred y George se miraron y aguantaron una sonrisa

- El otro dia le decia a Hermione – prosiguió Luna – que su aura conjunta con la de Ron era increíble, son diferentes separadas, pero cuando se miran son iguales… casi nunca pasa…

- Luna basta! – la cayo Hermione – deja de hablar de mi aura o la de Ronald…

- Viste su aura con la de Krum? – le pregunto Ron interesado – como era?

- Oh pasion pasajera – aseguro ella – aunque a el le hace bien estar con ella

- Pues que pena por el jugadorcito idiota ese! – dijo el burlon 

- Creo – dijo Hermione severa – que es hora de dejar de hablar de mi aura! Basta! 

Ella creyo que quiza era un poco grosero haber gritado asi, sobre todo frente a los padres de Ginny, la madre de Ron cumplia años y ella estaba ahí haciendo una escenita. 

- Disculpen… no fue mi intencion – dijo roja hasta la raiz del pelo

- No te preocupes Hermione – dijo amablemente la señora Weasley – las disputas son normales en la mesa de esta casa. Bueno, bueno, terminen que si no, no hay postre. Luego hablamos Ronald Weasley

Ron maldijo por lo bajo, hubiera querido tener la libertad de aclararle a Hermione que el no seguia viendo a Lavender, aun y cuando su relacion era algo abierto, no habia nada establecido, no sabia muy bien si llamarlo relacion. Y que habia sido toda esa basura acerca de que Hermione hablo la noche anterior con Krum? Compartia con Krum lo mismo que compartia con el? Solo de pensarlo ya sentia que la comida no le hacia digestión. No habia forma en el mundo de que ella besara, abrazara o poseyera a Krum como lo hacia con el. Acaso Krum tambien provocaba esas reacciones que el creia que eran solo para el? Esas miradas de ternura, o cuando le mordia el labio evitando gritar? Se removio el cabello esperando que los demas no notaran que estaba sonrojado. 

Terminaron de comer y la mayor parte del tiempo de la sobremesa tanto Hermione como Ron permanecieron callados. Ella ni toco el postre, jugo con el haciendo castillos. Harry veia a Ginny con culpabilidad, la cual tambien la sentia, pero se acordaba de lo que habia tenido que pasar para que su area del bikini estuviera lampiña. Harry trataba de centrarse en lo malo de Ron, cuando no lo dejaba dormir, cuando no lo escuchaba, cuando tomaba sus refrescos del refrigerador, cuando lo obligo a llamar a la linea de ayuda, cuando le pedia dinero prestado y nunca se lo pagaba, cuando tenia que cargarlo borracho después de alguna fiesta, cuando vomitaba en sus zapatos, la vez que confundio su closet con el sanitario, cuando tomaba sus condones y no le avisaba (y luego cuando el los necesitaba se veia en un gran aprieto) en fin, y aun asi se sentia que era un mal amigo. 

El tiempo se alargo y cuando empezaron a levantarse el sol ya se habia ido, ayudaron a recoger el jardin y entraron para que la señora Weasley abriera los regalos. Emocionada abrio todos y cada uno de ellos, hicieron un esfuerzo por parecer contagiados por su felicidad pero Ron seguia sintiendo celos, al igual que Hermione. Que tenia Lavender que no tuviera ella? O cualquier otra chica que hubiera estado con Ron en algun momento? En la lista de 'Los mejores polvos de Ronald Weasley' que lugar ocuparia ella? Era estupido pensar en eso, pero no podia dejar de hacerlo. Se habia olvidado por completo de Lavender, algun dia se toparian y que pasaria? Ron se iria con ella y volverian a hacerlo sin hechar el hechizo y ella estaria en la habitación de al lado escuchando todo en primera fila? O el pasaria de Lavender e iria directo a ella? Porque haria eso si lo de ellos era puro sexo? Y sexo era algo que Lavender podia ofrecerle gratis y sin prejuicios. Se removio incomoda en su asiento, nadie le prestaba mucha atención aun y cuando no estaba fuera del circulo social, de vez en cuando recibia flashazos de la mirada de Ron.

La velada fue agradable pero llego a su fin, cada quien se retiro a sus habitaciones, Luna, Ginny y Hermione subieron a su respectiva y cuando la ultima se aseguro de que sus compañeras estuvieran dormidas, salio de puntitas hacia la habitación del piso de arriba, con mucho cuidado giro la perilla y vio a Ron despierto, acostado sobre su cama recargando su cabeza en las palmas de su mano, en cuando Ron vio sus ojos se incorporo y la siguió, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, fueron hasta la parte mas alejada del jardin, el detrás de ella, ella no se atrevia a mirarlo antes de llegar a ese punto, porque sentia que explotaria y empezaria a gritarle.

* * *

Harry sintio que se mecia, iba en un bote navegando por el rio Tamesis, un poco contaminado pero se sentia libre, fue a acomodar la vela pero esta dio un giro que le dio de lleno en la frente

- Harry, Harry! – susurro Ginny – vamos despierta

- Mgh? – abrio los ojos

- Vamos a mi habitación – susurro apresurada

- Que? – se levanto – no Ginny! Es casa de tus padres!

- Ron y Hermione! – lo apresuro, rodo los ojos

- No voy a espiarlos – dijo con flojera – ya fue suficiente

- Si lo haras!

Lo jalo del brazo y lo guio hasta su habitación, donde se vislumbraban dos siluetas bien definidas, y por su expresión estaban molestos, pero no se oia nada

- Mufliatto – dijo el – no escucharas nada

- Vaya – dijo desilusionada – Ron no es muy listo, bueno… a veces te sorprende, pero olvide que Hermione se sabe todos los trucos

- Ron es experto en mufliatto – asevero Harry – la usa siempre en clase

Se queron ahí viendo, medio escondidos, la rabiosa discusión que tenia lugar bajo ese arbol.

* * *

Hermione paro y se volteo a verlo, el tambien se veia molesto

- Y bien? – dijo el – cuando pensabas decirme que seguias hablando con ese imbecil?

- Estaba hablando con un imbecil – dijo con ironia – pero no con Krum, sino contigo! No lo recuerdas? Ayer hablamos por telefono!

- Ja – espeto con sarcasmo – porque creeria que el no te llama?

- Yo no estoy diciendo que el no me llama, solo que ayer no hable con el!

- Ah bueno – dijo hipócrita – eso me hace sentir mejor, ayer! Y que acerca de los demas dias eh?

- No puedes prohibirme…! – dijo indignada

- Entonces no digas que no hablas con el! – espeto furioso

Hermione se cruzo de brazos mirandolo como si no lo conociera

- Acaso crees que soy la unica aquí que debe dar explicaciones, que hay acerca de las miradas idiotas que le diriges a tu cuñada? A tu cuñada! Por merlin, eres un enfermo!

- Ella usa sus encantos – dijo Ron – es magia, lo sabes, es una veela, los usa para Bill y todos la miramos! 

- Ah si? Y dime, que pasa entre tu y Lavender que hace creer a Harry que estas enamorado de ella? 

- Eso es mentira, Harry alucina! Acaso no viste su atuendo hace una semana? Queria ponerse un arete! Un arete!

- Y porque no abria de pensarlo si te acuestas tambien con ella? No estamos atados, puedes hacerlo! – dijo molesta 

- Es cierto – admitio – no estamos atados

Ella lo miro, su mundo se vino abajo, el seguia acostandose con Lavender y todas las demas, ella era una mas de todo su montoncito de juguetes sexuales, oh por merlin, habian pasado toda una semana sin verse, que habia hecho el? Se sintio mareada, no tenia ya caso seguir peleando por algo que no le pertenecia, el podia hacer de su vida un papalote, se dio la vuelta para regresarse a la casa pero Ron la detuvo del brazo, ella intento zafarse con tanta fuerza que se lastimo

- Dejame – dijo con voz ahogada

- No! Todavía no terminamos!

- Yo si 

- Pero yo no! – dijo con energia – Me vas a escuchar y luego puedes tomar la decisión que quieras

Ella se volteo hacia el, tenian la mirada encendida de ira, el respiro profundo

- No me acuesto con Lavender, ni con ninguna otra. Solo contigo.

- Que eso te lo crea tu madre, yo no!

- No me interesa que lo crea nadie mas que tu!

- Ah si? – puso los brazos en sus caderas – y porque? No estamos atados! Tu te puedes acostar con tus amiguitas y yo con…

- Tu con nadie! – la agarro fuertemente y la acerco a el – yo te quiero para mi!

Hermione lo miro, mejor se separaba de el si no queria perder esa batalla, que al menos ella se retirara con dignidad

- Y que hay acerca de ti?

- Desde la primera vez que me besaste no he vuelto a mirar a nadie mas 

- En serio? – oh no, estaba cediendo, sus ojos eran muy azules

- Claro que es en serio – el se relajo – porque querria estar con alguien mas?

Antes ella tenia un buen monton de razones que se le habian ocurrido con su inseguridad, ahora no sabia que decir. El nego con la cabeza sonriendo, como si la considerara una tontita, y acorto la pequeña distancia que separaba sus caras para besarla. Cedio. Se perdio en Ron como siempre lo hacia, no podia evitarlo, era algo mas fuerte que ella. 

- Entonces – le dijo sin soltarla – ya no seremos libres eh?

- No – sonrio – ya no seremos libres

* * *

- Ay que cursi – dijo Ginny – ya se estan besando de nuevo

- Dejalos – dijo Harry – seguro que ella ya te lo dira

- Oh no ahí vienen – dijo alarmada – pronto vete de mi habitación!

Harry se apresuro, pero se regreso rapidamente, dio un fugaz beso a Ginny se salio de ahí corriendo antes de tener a un ejercito de Weasley intentando matarlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mientras todos desayunaban, les resulto obvio que Ron y Hermione hablaban entre ellos contandose su semana, como si tuvieran mas confianza que la que suponia su madre, sin embargo a Molly le encantaba, porque le hacia ilusion que su hijo dejara a la mujer fatal esa con la que andaba y se liara con alguien decente como las amigas de Ginny.

Pasaron todo el dia en el lago, jugando y relajandose, hechando clavados, Hermione pensaba hablar con Ginny cuando volvieran a su departamento, ya no lo ocultaria, pero no pensaba soltarselo ahí delante de toda su familia, Ron pensaba lo mismo, lo mejor seria decirle a Harry cuando volvieran. La señora Weasley llego con una canasta de sandwiches y los llamo a todos para comer, Harry fue el primero en salir del agua y corrio a tomar un sandwich de jamon y queso

- Muchas gracias señora Weasley

- Oh cariño, dime Molly

- Molly? – pregunto extrañado y sonrio – conoci a una chica llamada Molly

- Ademas de Ginny? 

- Ginny? – dejo de comer – Ginny se llamar Molly?

- Asi es – luego agrego preocupada – como quisiera que terminara el servicio social ese de ayuda telefonica, a veces se estresa tanto pero supongo que es parte de su carrera…

Harry se habia atragantado con la comida, veia a Ginny caminar hacia ellos, asi que 'Molly' era Ginny. Y era Ginny la que le habia aconsejado dejar a Cho, intentarlo con esa nueva chica que era ella. Harry fruncio el entrecejo.

* * *

Hola, se que tarde pero al menos este lo hice un poco mas largo. Ya saben que a mi me gusta la intriga, y las dejo con la duda hasta la siguiente publicacion jejeje, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, aunque no tiene muchas cosas graciosas, pero no todo es risa. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, note que disfrutaron el capitulo donde Harry es un rebelde, o algo asi... , gracias por leerme pero sobretodo gracias a wiccancat, Geila Potter Weasley, CharisseM, marurs, mr, pottersita, fatty73, Aquipotter, macaen, lunatik-love, Celina, Quid Morgan, Belenchiss, Ginny WgPr, Emma Potter Weasley, ginnyg, veela.io, SMaris, Pamela, boshita, Ceciss, rosewg, sophia y (estoy apenada) a pottershop y charlitapotter que las olvide en el ultimo capitulo, que pena chicas, pero fue mi error por seleccionar solo los reviews del capitulo 9. Gracias a todas, y que disfruten sus vacaciones, besos a todas, a sacar el bikini y la miel! Recuerden tomen aire y cuando jale: lo sueltan. xoxo 


	13. Harry se impone

CAPITULO 13

Hermione se acerco a Ginny y se sento frente a ella en el sofa

- Podemos hablar?

- Si, que pasa? – quito la mirada del televisor y se volvio hacia ella

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Hermione se removio incomoda aunque Ginny no parecia preocupada, tenia un amago de sonrisa en sus labios, tomo aire y lo solto

- Estoy… estoy saliendo con tu hermano Ron

- Saliendo o acostandose? – dijo con una ceja levantada

- Saliendo, oficialmente… aunque…

- Si lo se – levanto una mano para callarla – no quiero detalles, lo se

- Lo sabias?

- Si, el dia que llegue de mi cita con Harry te vi acostada con el, pudiste cerrar la puerta

- Si lo sabias porque no me dijiste? – se separo un poco de ella, como a la defensiva

- Porque yo no te dije que lo sabia? – solto indignada – porque tu no me dijiste que salias con el?

- No sabia cual seria tu reaccion – se defendio – no querias que me acercara a el, o que el se acercara a mi

- Porque no queria que se arruinara nuestra amistad!

- Sabes para ser su hermana tienes muy poca fe en el! Estas tan alejada de el que no sabes lo buen mozo que es, es caballeroso y romantico!

- Ves? – grito – estamos peleando por el!

- No estamos peleando por el! – dijo indignada – estamos peleando por ti! Por tu actitud, acaso crees que no deduje que tu y Harry estaban diciendo todas esas cosas a proposito? Crees que cuando Ron me aclaro el asunto de Lavender no nos dimos cuenta de que planearon eso? Tenernos molestos el uno con el otro todo el dia, Ja, no somos estupidos

- Hubiera sido mas facil si me lo hubieras contado! – grito Ginny – pero andas ahí escondiendote con el como si…

- Como si que? – dijo con fiereza – Que si algo que me hacia sentir tan bien lo queria solo para mi? Al menos por unos dias, acaso pensaste que no te contaba porque no estaba lista, lo consideraste? Claro que temia tu reaccion, mirate! Mirate! Hubieras reaccionado igual 10 dias antes que 10 dias después!

- Por supuesto que no! – grito indignada

Ginny sabia que lo que Hermione le decia era cierto, los Weasley eran muy sobreprotectores, incluso Ginny, solo habia que verla como era con Fleur, acaso estaba injustificado como trataba a su cuñada? Era por ser alta, rubia, bella y un poco pesada, o por estar casada con su hermano favorito? Acaso le esperaba ese mismo trato a Hermione? Ser hostil con ella, lanzarle indirectas, ir a su boda a regañadientes, sentir que perdio a su hermano y no que gano una hermana. Hermione la miraba furiosa, un cambio drastico en dos minutos, antes tenia una mirada llena de ilusion, se sintio pesimo. Quizo disculparse pero no le dio oportunidad, Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos tomo su bolsa y se desaparecio.

* * *

Harry con una sonrisa forzada dijo

- Creo que es genial amigo, ella parece perfecta para ti

- Perfecta? – sonrio – es mas que eso! Creo que un dia podria llegar a convertirse en 'la elegida'

Harry se rio, y luego adopto una expresión seria

- Disculpa lo del… fin de semana, pero queriamos presionar

- Nah – dijo Ron – supongo que te debo algunas, para empezar te deje ir a la escuela en esa moto que ni podias manejar… ni menciones los pantalones. No hay nada que me quite ahorita la sonrisa, joder, como me hizo caso?

- Un misterio… - bromeo

Tocaron a la puerta, furiosamente, los dos chicos se miraron y Harry fue a atender

- Si?

Hermione entro dandole un ligero empujon, estaba molesta con el como lo estaba con Ginny, por haberles hecho pasar un trago amargo, no lo saludo y fue directo hasta Ron

- Que te paso? – le dijo preocupado, tomandola de los brazos – te hicieron algo?

- Ginny – alcanzo a balbucear

- Oh por Merlin – dijo soltando el aire – se molesto?

Hermione asintio, estaba enojada, enojada y sentida

- Vamos a hablar a otro lugar – le dijo Ron – ven

Salieron de ahí ante la mirada arrepentida de Harry, logro balbucearle un 'lo siento' a Hermione, si ella se dio por enterada no lo demostro. Harry tomo el telefono, habia estado pensando en eso desde que regreso de la madriguera donde ya no se habia sentido tan comodo como al principio, pensaba en Ginny y en como no le habia dicho que ella era Molly, quiza no podia, quiza era parte del trabajo, quiza no debio aconsejarle terminar con Cho tan directamente, como saberlo? Quiza con la misma estrategia que habia usado Ginny con Ron y Hermione para que confesaran. Presionandolos. Marco

- Si? – la voz de Ginny sonaba apagada – eres tu Hermione?

- No, lo siento, soy Harry

- Oh, como estas?

- Bien y tu?

- Mgh, Hermione fue con Ron?

- Si – suspiro – ni me dirigio la palabra, salieron de aquí. Reaccionaste muy mal o que? Yo reaccione bien

- A los hombres no les importan los secretos tanto como a las mujeres – corto – en fin, voy de salida…

- Ahm si – se apresuro – te veo en el café de la calle Lexington y Church hoy a las 8 pm? Quisiera platicar contigo

- Pasa algo? – dijo preocupada

- No, solo quiero platicar contigo

- Entonces esta bien, pero que te parece si mejor nos vemos en el bar que esta frente a ese café, me apetece un trago

- Bien, ahí te vere

Colgaron. Engañar a tres de un grupo de cuatro le parecia pesimo. Sin embargo se sentia engañado y trato de ponerse en el lugar de Ginny si a ella le hubiera sucedido lo que a el, seguro que lo mataba, el no pensaba en eso, pero si queria enfrentarla. Se dio una ducha pensando en lo que tenia que decirle, cuando salio se vistio despacio y al final fue al telefono, calculando el tiempo

- Linea de ayuda le atiende Erik

- Sabe? – dijo Harry – podria pedirte que nos ahorraramos el trabajo? Molly ya conoce mi caso y…

- No digas mas, te paso con ella

Espero mientras del otro lado de linea sonaba una cancion muggle, como de elevador

- Linea de ayuda le atiende Molly, en que puedo servirle?

A Harry se le revolvio el estomago, cosa que lo acobardo

- Soy yo

- Como estas? – sono entusiasta – Todo bien? Al parecer si porque ultimamente no has necesitado muchos consejos verdad, me has tenido muy abandonada

- Creo que esta sera la ultima llamada

- Al fin la encontraste? – sonrio – a la chica adecuada?

Ginny espero ansiosa por la respuesta, ella sentia que eran el uno para el otro aun y cuando apenas se conocian, oyo como Harry tomaba aire, como si el aire trajera valentia

- No, no la he encontrado

- Perdon? – dijo mas exaltada de lo que queria

- Es decir… si estuve viendo a una chica pero no se si sea la adecuada, lo que sea, soy muy joven para pensar en eso, hay muchos peces en el mar

Ese era uno de esos dias, cuando todo te sale mal, Ginny ya habia peleado con su compañera y ahora este idiota viene y le rompe el corazon, siempre se les ocurre en el peor momento!

- Estas ahí? – dijo el

- S-si, aquí estoy lo siento, alguien me hizo una seña

- Ah… vaya

- Pero entonces que? Solo estas jugando o que?

- No somos nada serio, es decir, si ok, nos dimos unos cuantos besos insignificantes…

- Insignificantes? – lo corto ella – como puedes decir eso?

- Hasta creo que cometi un error en terminar con mi novia anterior, ya sabes, podia estar ahora viajando por el mundo con ella…- suspiro resignado – todos cometemos errores

- Si, tienes razon, todos cometemos errores y seguramente este ha sido uno de los mas grandes James!

- Quieres calmarte? – dijo burlon – no estoy hablando de ti! Ginny ni se dara por enterada de todo esto, supongo que podriamos salir una que otra vez, solo por divertirnos pero no pasara nada serio, nah… ademas… esta un poco gorda – Harry se maldijo mentalmente por decir esto

- Sabes? – dijo creyendo haber tragado algo amargo – por lo visto no necesitas mi ayuda, ya tomaste tu decision, asi que… buena suerte

- Buena suerte a ti tambien – dijo cortante

Colgo el telefono con furia, como si Ginny del otro lado pudiera oir el golpe, como si del otro lado pudiera ver que el estaba enojado y con razon! Pero claro ahora la indignada seria ella, asi son las mujeres, quien las entiende? Ellas dicen una mentira y resulta que es una 'mentira piadosa', ah pero si ellos dicen una mentira son unos cerdos y tienes que hacer mil cosas para que te perdonen. Pues esta vez no. Basta de este cuentito feminista. Harry se impondria.

Ginny por su parte miraba con odio el reloj, parecia que avanzaba muy despacio, pero que se creia ese idiota de Harry Potter? Un imbecil de seguro, pero su teatrito se estaba cayendo, ahora resultaba que sus encuentros habian sido insignificantes, pues que buen actor habia resultado porque habria jurado que habia sentido su ereccion en algun momento, pero asi son todos los hombres, unos putos mentirosos. Ahí estaba Dean que se habia aventado un maratonico acoston y para que, para que luegito luegito se desapareciera de ahí. Y ahora Harry, con el que ultimamente habia tenido pensamientos cochambrosos y deliciosos, y resultaba que nada, que era un mentiroso y lo peor de todo, lo peor: habia dicho que estaba un poco gorda. Argh. Pues gorda la mas vieja de su casa. Asi que queria viajar por el mundo con Cho? Pues que agarrara a Cho y se fuera con ella a la chingada donde los dos podrian ponerse el cuerno alegremente. Bufaba en silencio y habia pedido (aunque sonara lunatico, dado la naturaleza de su servicio social) que no le pasaran llamadas. Finalmente, las 7.30, tomo su bolso y salio de ahí dispuesta a vengarse.

* * *

Camino rapidamente hasta la calle Lexington, tenia que calmarse si no queria que se descubriera que ella era la Molly que le habia dado todos esos consejos, ok, habia estado mal… pero el ahora le habia dicho gorda. Cuando llego dio vuelta y camino otras tres calles hasta que dio con la calle Church, el bar estaba en la esquina y tenia un anuncio de una marca de cerveza en luces neon, entro y con eso sono la campanilla de la puerta, diviso el bar y lo vio ahí sentado, si no fuera porque estaba enojada podria haber babeado de lo guapo que estaba pero no, fue hasta el con una sonrisa falsa

- Hola

Harry se paro y la saludo, el perfume de ella lo puso a pensar si de verdad podria hacer esto, si de verdad podria decirle lo que tenia que decirle, como no rendirse ante ese perfume? Ante esa cara? Y si algo no tenia Ginny era un kilo de mas o de menos, a su ver, era perfecta, habia visto muchas veces el trasero de Ron que no tenia nada de pudoroso, y se preguntaba si Ginny tambien tenia pecas en las pompas, ay que pensamientos! Alejalos de ti antes de que te rindas.

- Entonces… de que querias hablar? – dijo ella

- Primero que nada – dijo serio – has sido sincera conmigo?

- Que? – se extraño – que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que si!

Harry la miro, le habia dado la oportunidad de decirle la verdad

- Bien, bueno… quiero una cerveza, quieres una?

- La cerveza engorda – dijo con brusquedad – creo que estoy un poco gorda, no crees?

- Claro que no – sonrio internamente – estas perfecta, las chicas siempre estan pensando en eso

- No seas hipocrita Harry – espeto – los chicos son los que nos juzgan, si no se figaran tanto en nuestro aspecto, nosotras no estariamos tan traumadas con eso!

- Pero que rayos te pasa? – dijo estupefacto y luego dijo en ton burlon – tienes tu periodo o que?

Ginny le dirigio una mirada asesina. El periodo, ya se habia tardado en sacarlo

- Porque cuando una chica esta enojada piensan que esta en su periodo? – luego dijo en tono prepotente – Sabes? A veces simplemente alguien nos pone de malas, no es tan dificil creerlo si usas un poco el cerebro, sobre todo porque el 80 por ciento de las veces los que nos ponen de malas son ustedes los pobrecitos hombres, que como no tienen periodos no tienen a quien hecharle la culpa de sus arranques de estupidez

Harry levanto las cejas con asombro, ok… le habia callado la boca

- Bueno perdon. – se dirigio al camarero – una cerveza y un plato de papas fritas y para ella…¿Agua y una zanahoria? – Ginny lo miro asesina – Si, agua y una zanahoria

- Bueno y – dijo exaltada – de que querias hablar?

Harry le tomo las manos y la miro a los ojos sonriente, ella todavia estaba molesta

- Creo que hay que dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relacion

- Nosotros no tenemos una relacion – dijo cortante – y que paso es ese?

- Facil, sexo

- Perdon? – dijo indignada – quieres que hagamos el amor?

- No – rio – solo sexo, salvaje, sin compromisos, me gustas sabes?

Ginny retiro las manos y lo miro horrorizada, el camarero que acaba de llegar dejo la comida en la mesa y se retiro asustado al ver la mirada de ella

- Estas idiota si crees que me voy a acostar contigo Harry, eres un hipocrita y un mentiroso y eres como todos los demas hombres! No puedo creer que realmente me gustaras!

Se paro y se dirigio a la puerta, salio caminando apresuradamente, le dolia el estomago de tanto coraje que sentia, y si volvia ahí y lo hechizaba? Era un bar muggle. Bueno y si volvia ahí y le pateaba las bolas? Eso sonaba mas razonable, y si la agarraba la policia podia pagar la multa con gusto. Se quedo parada pensando en la opcion cuando sintio que Harry estaba detrás de ella

- Se te olvido esto

Ginny volteo y Harry estaba ahí, con la mano extendida hacia ella, le ofrecia la zanahoria

- No quiero que pases hambre – le toco la barbilla en señal cariñosa – gordita

Ginny tomo vuelo con su pierna, justo en escroto pensaba darle y entonces Harry grito 'Protego', una barrera protectora invisible hizo que su pie no se acercara por mucho al cuerpo de Harry

- Te gusto? – le dijo Harry desafiante – te gusto que te mintiera asi? Te gusto que ignorara con quien estaba hablando en la linea de ayuda, contando mis secretos, contandoselos a alguien que me conocia? Te di la oportunidad para que me dijeras la verdad. Me gustabas mucho Ginny – tomo aire – es una pena, y por cierto, no estas nada gorda, estas perfecta, lastima.

Harry se desaparecio y Ginny no pudo moverse debido al escudo protector que tenia, un segundo despues de que el se hubiera ido el escudo desparecio y ella se quedo ahí, con la boca abierta, sin saber nada que decir, con los pensamientos a mil por hora, sintiendose un poco vacia.

* * *

Ok, primero que nada mil gracial por leerme, dos cosas que aclarar. Primero: quise poner a Ginny en el plan en el que siempre se pone Ron, el de hermano celoso, solo que son celosos por diferentes motivos. Segundo: se que fui malvada con Ginny (bueno en realidad, fue Harry) pero es que se lo merecia un poco, Harry casi nunca hace cosas con la intencion de 'Para que aprendas a no ser asi conmigo' y vaya que se porto como hombre. Bueno ya, mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, todas las chicas lindas que leen esta pagina: marurs, Macaen, lunatik-love, ginnyg, boshita, Celina, Javitha-weasley, Smaris, Bloody Potter, Geila Potter-Weasley, Ceciss, Joslin Weasley, xMariana Radcliffex, Marisol, wiccancat, Nnicolai, fatty73, SerenitySey, Aguipotter, emma potter weasley y GK Evans, mil gracias y besos, y espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios, xoxo.


	14. Expiacion

CAPITULO 14

Ginny no habia podido conciliar el sueño, miraba en pijama la televisión en la sala de estar, no habia nada solo comerciales que ofrecian productos milagrosos para perder 10 kilos en un semana, oyo el pestillo de la puerta y volteo, ahí estaba Hermione sorprendida de verla despierta a esas horas

- Hola

- Donde andabas? – le pregunto

- Estaba con Ron – dijo un poco a la defensiva

- Oh Hermione lo siento – dijo sincera – lo siento de verdad, no queria ofenderte, si alguien se va a unir a mi familia que mejor que seas tu

- No me estoy uniendo a tu familia! – dijo entre sorprendida y divertida – solo salgo con tu hermano, pero me alegro que lo consideres ya que espantas un poquito eh? – respiro relajandose – en fin, Ron me conto que ustedes pueden llegar a ser muy posesivos, no podria decirte que lo entiendo porque soy hija unica pero… te perdono. Que difícil va a ser para Harry explicarle a Ron eh? Le recordare a Ron mi experiencia contigo para que no sea muy duro con el – le guiño el ojo

- Nah – dijo con una mueca – eso no va a pasar…

- Porque? – dijo extrañada y tomo asiento frente a ella

- Harry se entero que soy Molly, su consejera personal

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor y lastima, no habia nada que decirle. Ginny entendio el silencio y le conto toda la historia

- Lo siento Ginny – dijo todavía sin quitar esa expresión de lastima

Ginny sabia que queria decirle 'te lo adverti' o 'tu sabias que no era correcto' pero aprecio el hecho de que Hermione no lo hiciera, solo asintio de forma desganada dandole a entender que la habia escuchado.

- Piensas hacer algo? Buscarlo? Hablar con el?

- Ahorita no tiene caso, fui a buscarlo directamente al departamento pero no estaba ahí, supongo que ustedes tampoco porque no respondio nadie

- No – aseguro – Ron y yo fuimos a hablar por ahí, fue donde me explico todo, y me dejo aquí en la entrada del edificio. Mira, a final de cuentas Harry ya pensaba terminar con Cho…

- Si, pero temo que piense que yo lo lleve a dar el paso definitivo y quiera replantearse las cosas… - suspiro – a final de cuentas los chicos como Harry salen con chicas como Cho

- Eso es basura – nego con la cabeza – eres una buena chica, es todo lo que importa, si el se fija en Cho por lo superficial entonces a buena hora te libraste de el

Ginny hizo una mueca de falso conformismo.

* * *

En el salon principal de Grinmould Place una situación de pesadez se vivia, Lupin estaba hechado en el sillon sosteniendo con flojera un vaso de wiskey en las rocas, Harry y Sirius estaban acostados mirando al techo con las cabezas juntas y los pies en extremos diferentes, Harry veia como la lampara de luces daba vueltas, no producto de la magia, sino del alcohol.

- Nah – dijo Sirius tratando de que su voz sonara jovial – ya aparecera otra…

- Supongo – dijo Harry en voz baja, no sonaba convencido

Lupin los miro sin levantar la cabeza

- O podrias aceptar una disculpa

- Para que acepte una disculpa primero tendria que buscarme, para que me buscaria una chica como ella? Soy aburrido, simple, tengo mala suerte…

- Tienes dinero, un gran futuro… - lo animo Sirius

- Nah – dijo Harry desganado – ella no se fijaria en eso como primera opcion

- Le gustaste por algo Harry – dijo Lupin con logica – seguramente todavía le gustas, estoy seguro que este donde este se esta sintiendo terrible por lo que hizo

- Seguramente estara molesta, la trate muy mal – dijo con pesimismo – quiza no debi excederme tanto, le dije gorda

- Existen peores insultos que ese – aseguro Lupin – frivola o estupida es algo peor

- Si mi peligris amigo – dijo Sirius – por mas que existan insultos, a una mujer siempre le duele que le digan eso, aunque lo niegen, lo aprendi a la mala, mira

Mostro unas marcas de dientes en su antebrazo, las cicatrices casi se habian borrado lo que indicaba que lo habian mordido hacia mucho tiempo

- Ya se encontaran – dijo Lupin – Quejicus les da pociones no?

- Si – se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensar en que le diria la proxima vez que se sentara a su lado en clases

- Animate Harry – dijo Lupin – recuerda que tu madre odio a tu padre por muchos años… pero tu padre nunca desistio, y si quieres saber un sucio secreto, tuviste suerte… Quejicus pudo ser tu padre

- Estas borracho – dijo Harry como si lo tildara de loco

Lupin no ahondo en detalles, Sirius siguió en su intento de animarlo

- Que tenia Weasley que no puedes encontrar en ninguna? – dijo jovial

- Ehmmm – penso Harry

- Exacto! – se incorporo Sirius animado – Nada!

- Todavía no he dicho nada – se quejo Harry, hizo una pausa y luego continuo – Ella es graciosa, es inteligente, es ingeniosa, calida, educada… hasta cierto punto, moderna, bonita… - suspiro derrotado – se sonroja cuando la miro, nunca habia hecho que nadie se sonrojara debido a mi, y cuando me besaba me hacia olvidar todo… - termino en voz baja

- He oido eso antes – dijo Sirius en tono orgulloso – asi me han descrito muchas veces las chicas con las que he salido, las personas como Ginny Weasley y yo somos difíciles de superar…

Lupin y Harry se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blancos, era irritable como Sirius era tan egocentrico incluso en situaciones de apuro.

* * *

Los dias habia pasado y Ginny habia faltado a las clases de Pociones Avanzadas para evitar toparse con Harry, el se habia vuelto incluso mas torpe en esa clase y Severus estaba muy irritable con el, le gritaba que podia hacerlo mejor y hasta en una de esas le dijo 'Eres igual que tu padre' pero habia algo diferente en su manera de decirlo, si, habia sido con odio pero habia otra cosa, como si una sombra de decepcion hubiera pasado tambien por su pensamientos, Harry espero a final de la clase para aclararlo de una vez por todas

- Profesor… - dijo cuando ya todos sus compañeros habian dejado la mazmorra

- La clase termino Potter, larguese

Harry se armo de valentia, tomo aire y dijo

- Solo le advierto que es la ultima vez que tolerare sin hechizarlo que mencione a mi padre de esa manera

Severus lo miro con las cejas levantadas, por primera vez lo miraba a los ojos y parecia desafiante

- Me estas amenazando? – dijo burlon – conozco mas hechizos con los que nunca has soñado? Mas alla de lo que te puedas imaginar que uno puede hacer con magia…

- Porque odia tanto a mi padre? – dijo con enojo – Por que el tuvo una esposa y un hijo y usted…?

Harry sintio como se ahogaba al tiempo que Snape lo cargaba con una sola mano, como garra y lo sujetaba en lo alto, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y estaba aplastado entre la fria pared de piedra y el cuerpo de Snape

- Lily Evans era demasiado… demasiadas cosas buenas para alguien que merecia tan poco, era mas valiente que tu padre, mejor bruja que el mago, mas buena y humilde de lo que la moral de tu padre nunca soño. Tu te enorgulleces de ser hijo de tu padre, te empeñas en ser como el, y sabes tan poco, porque si supieras como fue tu madre te esforzarias mas por ser como ella, me decepciona que no tengas el talento de tu madre en pociones…

- No profesor! – oyo a Ginny – No lo haga!

Ginny estaba en la puerta con expresión alarmada, estaba asustada porque la mirada de Snape tranmitia una sensación previa al asesinato, solto a Harry que cayo al piso y tosio fuertemente, Ginny se arrodillo junto a el

- Harry estas bien?

La revelacion de Snape habia dejado atontado a Harry, ni siquiera enfocaba la cara de Ginny, tenia la horrible sensación de haber recibido una sermón mas que paternal de parte de Snape, lo que habia dicho Lupin llego a el como un mazo en la nuca, tenia ganas de vomitar y ni siquiera se contuvo, vomito encima de Ginny Weasley y salio corriendo del salon sin mirar atrás, sin disculparse.

Ginny miro horrorizada su ropa, a Harry y luego a Snape con una cara de arrepentimiento, como si hubiera rebelado el gran secreto de la humanidad. Snape la tomo del brazo y la obligo a pararse frente a el, saco su varita y la apunto con ella

- Fregotego

Ella se examino, ella sabia ese hechizo y sin embargo, su hechizo no producia el leve aroma a rosas cuando limpiaba algo, se olio la ropa y supo que Snape por alguna razon poseia mas magia de lo que aparentaba

- Gracias profesor, pero que pasaba?

- Has faltado a clases una semana – dijo duramente – como pretendes recuperar el tiempo perdido? Tienes alguna justificación? Y no me mientas!

- No – dijo cobarde – no tengo, pero profesor que pasaba con Harry?

- Acaso parece problema tuyo? – dijo con dureza – Como vas a recuperar el tiempo perdido?

- A eso vine, ha pedir todas las tareas que tengo que hacer y… necesito que me cambie de compañero

Snape leyo la mente de Ginny con facilidad, los ojos que transmitian el amor por un Potter era algo que habia aprendido a reconocer hacia mucho tiempo,

- Por supuesto que te separare de el – dijo con pesadez – pero primero tendran que hacer un proyecto en equipo, lo haran excelente y te dare de alta de esta clase

- No entiende… - trato de explicar, era demasiado doloroso tenerlo cerca y que no la mirara siquiera

- No me importa – dijo tajante – Sabes lo que es tener que vivir expiando un error?

- No – dijo temerosa

- Haras el maldito proyecto, te callaras, lo haras excelente y te dare la alta de esta clase. Y si lo haces excelente me librare de Potter y de una promesa estupida que le hice a alguien hace muchos años. Ahora largate!

Ginny lo miro sin entender y cuando Snape hizo un movimiento brusco para espantarla ella salio corriendo como el diablo. La promesa de hacer que Harry encontrara la felicidad seria la mayor muestra de amor que Snape podia hacer por Lily.

* * *

Hermione escucho el relato de Ginny con curiosidad en los ojos

- Expiar? – susurro – Es como si llevara una carga muy pesada, pero que relacion tiene Snape con Harry? No hay logica

- Aquí lo importante es que tendre que ver a Harry para hacer ese proyecto, oh – se jalo el pelo con desesperación – que pocion podra encargarnos Snape?

- Si es proyecto entonces sera una de esas largas que tardan dias, hasta semanas… si pudieran hacerla en clase entonces no seria proyecto no?

- Gracias Hermione – dijo pesadez – En fin Snape me dio una idea con eso de la expiación. El sabado vendras conmigo a la discoteca?

- Piensas expiar un error con una noche disco? – dijo como si estuviera loca – Eres idiota o que? Acaso no sabes el significado de expiar?

- Claro que lo se! Invite a Fleur, Angelina, Katie, Penélope y a ti! He sido una pesima 'cuñada' aunque solo Bill este casado a las otras tambien las he tratado un poco mal, asi que les pagare a todas unos tragos, sera una noche de chicas! Que dices?

- Mañana sabado? – dijo frunciendo el seño, tenia planes con Ron, iban a jugar al poker de prendas después de una cena romantica

- Oh por Merlin! Dime que no te convertiras en esas amigas que ya nada mas porque tienen novio dejan de verse con sus amigas, dime que no lo haras porque te pateare el trasero aquí mismo! Es la mayor estupidez…

- Por supuesto que no – dijo indignada – yo ire mañana contigo a la disco, Ron puede jugarse un "solitario" si quiere…

Ginny la miro con un poco de asco lo que le recordo a Hermione que hablaba con la hermana del susodicho al que se follaba alegremente.

* * *

Ron miro a Harry y trato de animarlo

- Vamos hombre, que te pasa?

- Has tenido una de esas rachas? Ya sabes… de las malas

- Como el periodo, una semana al mes, porque?

- Estoy en esa semana – dijo simplemente – El famoso "segundo dia" para ser exacto

Ron hizo mueca de dolor, habia oido de eso, Ginny a veces era mas explicita de lo que una hermana deberia de ser, como sabia de eso alguien como Harry, no lo sabia y no quiso preguntar

- Es una chica?

- Una chica y Snape

- Tu chica sale con Snape? – dijo escandalizado – Creo que ella no te conviene!

- Claro que no sale con Snape imbecil – dijo con mueca de asco, y penso que iba a vomitar de nuevo – Un problema es con la chica, otro problema es con Snape

- Ahhh…. Asustas. Si quieres que la gente te entienda aprende a expresarte

- Deja de repetir las frases de Hermione! – dijo con irritacion

- Mira deberiamos de salir, ligate a alguien, acuestate con ella, olvidate un poco de esa chica misteriosa y mañana sera otro dia – dijo animado – yo te acompaño, Hermione esta en una de esas 'noches de chicas', no las entiendo, se ven todo el tiempo y cuchichean a la mejor oportunidad, para que la noche de chicas…?

- Yo paso

- Vamos – lo animo – solo unas cervezas, ver cuerpos femeninos bailando en la pista, en la barra… poca ropa

- Suena divertido – dijo sin mucha conviccion

* * *

El cadenero ni siquiera pestañeo, en cuanto vio venir a esas chicas pero en especial a rubia platinada supo que queria dejarlas entrar, quito la cadena ignorando las voces de protesta que se escucharon y dejo pasar a esas seis chicas a la discoteca, lo mismo le paso al mesero, en cuanto vio a Fleur supo que debia darle la mejor mesa, y porque no? Una ronda de tragos coquetos por su cuenta.

- Wow – dijo Ginny

- Si – dijo Hermione – wow

- Ese poder de veela tuyo Fleur, debo admitir que es envidiable

- Pero no te preocupes en volver a hacerlo – dijo Hermione con malicia – los tragos de hoy Ginny prometio pagarlos cierto?

- Cierto – dijo ella dandole un codazo, ella queria seguir utilizando el super poder de veela de su cuñada

- Un brindgis por Ginny entongces

Las seis alzaron su copa y bebieron. Mas de la cuenta. A las dos horas ya estaban abrazadas cantando canciones por todo lo alto con su desafinada voz, y hablando de lo cerdos que son los hombres, platica que no debia faltar

- Y entongnes… va Bill y me dice 'No crees que tienes muchos zapatos ya?' – se oyo un grito de sorpresa por parte de todas – oh si, lo hizo! Y le digo 'y tu no crees que ves demasiado Quidditch los domingos?' Pues por cada pagtido que veas yo compage un pag de zapatos

- Oh deberias ver a Percy – dijo Penélope – no puedo acercarmele con un escote si esta leyendo un estupido libro porque me dice 'solo termino este capitulo cariño' – grito de indignación – pues cariño es lo que le va a faltar si sigue con esa actitud!

- Eso no es nada – dijo Angelina – cuantas veces hemos limpiado nuestro pelo Katie? Fred y George creen que porque somos sus novias tambien somos 'Sujetos de experimento' de sus estupidas bromas!

- 109 – dijo Katie – las he contado

- Pero a poco no son fabulosos esos hombres en la cama eh? – dijo Hermione con una sonrilla traviesa y una gota de martíni escurriendose por la comisura de la boca – Yo no se los suyos. Pero yo tengo al mas joven de ellos y a pesar de sus 28 defectos de los cuales ya les hable, es maravilloso, me mira como si me adorara

Todas se quedaron pensando en los chicos Weasley con expresión soñadora y entonces Ginny se sintio fuera del lugar

- Ey no esperen! Dejen de pensar en ellos de esa forma, vamos! Estabamos hablando de lo cerdos que son

- Oh migen, ahí esta Ronald

Se asomaron y Ron y Harry estaban solos rodeados de chicas coquetas, hablaban animadamente con una cerveza en la mano, Hermione se puso roja y murmuro un 'no le di permiso de salir', grito 'RONALD' por todo lo alto y el inmediatamente la miro, se despidio de las chicas y Harry y subio hasta donde estaban ellas

- Hermione! – dijo con dulzura – la pasas bien?

- No tan bien como tu! – peleo ella

- Estas loca? – sonrio encantadoramente – al menos tu tienes compañía agradable, esas viejas de alla abajo estan locas… tu estas con todas estas hermosas chicas aquí…

Incluso Ginny se sonrojo por el halago de su hermano, y Hermione se sintio desarmada, y cuando el le tomo la mano, la abrazo y le planto un beso en la mejilla

- De que hablan eh? – dijo sonriente

- Compras – dijeron al unisono

- Eeeeeh – se burlo amistosamente – seguro que no de mis hermanos?

- Ronald – dijo Ginny – es una noche de chicas. Aquí no se habla de hombres, cierto?

- Cierto – dijeron todas

- Y quieres – dijo Ginny con irritacion – volver con Harry y cuidarlo? Porque veo que si lo dejas mucho tiempo se lo van a comer…

- Ah dejalo – dijo despreocupado – hoy le hara bien irse con una de esas a la cama…

Harry en la cama con otra. No era un pensamiento agradable para Ginny. Hermione la miro dandole apoyo y se volvio hacia el

- Sabes Ron? La noche de chicas aun no termina – le toco el pelo detrás de la nuca y el se estremecio – creo que lo mejor sera que regreses con Harry

- De verdad? – dijo con desilusion – vale…

Ginny suspiro con alivio cuando vio a su hermano levantarse y dispuesto a irse, pero la situación de Harry habia cambiado

- Cho esta con el – dijo Ron con sorna – no creo que quiera verme en este momento

Ginny miro hacia abajo y le causo una irritacion descomunal ver la mirada en ella, como una lechuza a punto de comerse a un inocente ratoncito, Harry hablaba con ella, no animadamente pero tampoco indiferente, se veia un poco atontado por el alcochol. Se iria a la cama con ella al sentirse un poco ebrio? Definitivamente asi era mas facil. Volvio a ver a Ron

- Sera mejor que me vaya al departamento, no quiero interrumpir

- No Ron – dijo Hermione con urgencia – no te vayas…

- Acaso no me dijiste que…? – dijo confundido

- Si pero – se excuso – ya es tarde y… recuerdan eso que les estaba diciendo… - se acerco a las chicas en confidencia tratando de que Ron no escuchara – sobre las habilidades de los Weasley en…

Dejo la frase al aire y a Fleur, Angelina, Katie y Penélope les brillaron los ojitos, carraspearon sonrojadas y asintieron

- Si, lo mejor sera irse

- Hermione! – protesto Ginny

- Tengo una idea – dijo moviendo los labios a escondidas de Ron

Las chicas se pararon y se despidieron amigablemente, agradecieron a Ginny pagar la cuenta y la agradable noche y salieron de ahí disparadas, quedandose solo Ginny, Hermione y Ron en la mesa, la morena tomo la palabra en tono serio

- Ron hay algo que debes saber…

- Que pasa? – dijo en tono preocupado al ver sus caras

- Es sobre Harry – dijo Hermione – no es lo que parece

Ron miro a Ginny que adopto la misma expresión de Hermione, ignorando el plan de su amiga, pero confiando en ella ciegamente porque nunca le habia fallado un plan

- Que pasa con Harry? – dijo asustado – te ha hecho algo? Te insinuo algo? Porque si es asi lo matare!

- No Ron – lo apaciguo – a mi no, a Ginny

- A Ginny? – susurro – es imposible, Harry siempre ha sido muy respetuoso con las chicas, no creo que de todas haya escogido a Ginny para…

- Pues lo hizo – dijo cortante – quieres sabes cuales fueron sus palabras? Sus EXACTAS palabras?

Ron asintio, se iba poniendo colorado, aun asi tenia la leve esperanza de que el problema no fuera tan grande, después de todo, las chicas agrandan los problemas siempre. Hermione apunto a la cabeza de Ginny haciendo un hechizo muy complicado del cual no tenian conocimiento, Ginny sintio como si le estiraran un poco el cabello y se creo un vapor en el cual se visualizaba la siguiente escena

--

_- Creo que hay que dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relacion – dijo el_

_- Nosotros no tenemos una relacion – dijo ella cortante – y que paso es ese?_

_- Facil, sexo_

_- Perdon? – dijo indignada – quieres que hagamos el amor?_

_- __No – rio – solo sexo, salvaje, sin compromisos, me gustas sabes?_

--

Ron abrio los ojos desmesuradamente. Nunca se habia imaginado que tal proposicion saliera de la boca de Harry hacia su hermana, su hermana que esperaba que fuera virgen. Se paro en un santiamén y lo vieron alejarse furioso hacia donde estaba Harry hablando con Cho

- Que hiciste Hermione? – dijo Ginny asustada

- Prefieres en la cara de Harry un moreton o una expresión de satisfacción por acostarse con Cho? – dijo mordiendose el labio con culpabilidad

Desde donde estaban sentadas vieron a Ron lanzar la acusacion, la cara de Cho crispada en indignación, Cho lo abofeteo, Ron le dio un puñetazo y Harry cayo ahí mismo.

- Mierda – susurro Ginny

* * *

Hola a todas, primero que nada una disculpa porque esta vez si que he tardado y no es por hacer drama pero la verdad es que tuve un accidente automovilistico que me dejo un poco imposibilitada para escribir, pero ya estoy mejor y aqui esta este capitulo que espero les guste y disfruten. Gracias a GK Evans, veela.io, ginnyg, Ceciss, wiccancat, RoSitts, marurs, fatty73, Aquipotter, Smaris, marce, lunatik-love, Geila Potter-Weasley, zafiro potter, oscarlos, lira21, boshita, Anilec, pottersita, charlitapotter, Joslin Weasley, xMariana Radcliffex, eri potter Weasley, Ginny WgPr, macaen, Princebe por dejar sus comentarios en esta historia, se van a ir al cielo ;). Gracias tambien a la gente que me sigue dejando reviews en mis otras historias. Y finalmente gracias generales a todos los que me leen. Besos.


	15. Castigo

CAPITULO 15

Hermione se lamentaba. Aun y cuando habian pasado dos días desde que se habia enterado no podia dejar de culparse, las miradas de Ginny no ayudaban mucho tampoco. Ron habia corrido a Harry del departamento, aun y cuando este habia tratado de explicarle como habian estado las cosas con su hermana, para Ron su hermana era sagrada e inmaculada, algo muy lejos de la realidad.

- Me pregunto – dijo Ginny sacandola de sus cavulaciones - En donde estara durmiendo?

- Con Neville no – dijo por centésima vez – ya le pregunte a Luna. Dean y Seamos tampoco

- No sabes lo que me costo tener que ir a preguntarle a Dean si Harry estaba ahí – dijo en tono acusador

- Lo se, lo siento

Siguieron desayunando, pronto empezaria la primer clase para ambas y si no se daban prisa se meterian en lios con la escuela.

- De todos modos lo vere hoy – dijo Ginny – Snape nos dira que proyecto tenemos que hacer

- Crees que se haya quedado con Snape? – dijo de repente sonando un poco desesperada

- No creo – resoplo – como que tienen su historia pero no creo que sean tan cercanos, se odian

- Algun familiar? – pregunto esperanzada

- Ahora que lo dices, creo que tiene un padrino… algo desobligado según se

- Pues ojala que este bien – dijo como tratando de convencerse – ay como pude ser tan tonta…

Ginny resoplo, pudo haberla sermoneado, pero no tenia caso hacerla sentir mas mal de lo que sabia que se sentia.

- Mejor vamonos, llegaremos tarde – dijo con pesadez

- Quiza si me dejaras contarle a Ron lo que paso…

- NO! – protesto ante eso por milesima vez – ya te dije que es mi problema, debo arreglarlo, de nada serviria que Ron se enfade contigo tambien

- Solo decia que quiza se lo podria decir cuando… - carraspeo – cuando este de muy buen humor, y asi quiza no se enoje tanto…

Ginny lo entendio, todos los hombres son unos mansos corderitos cuando no tienen semen en el cerebro, se replanteo la idea que ahora no sonaba tan descabellada

- Te sacrificarias por mi?

Hermione trato de poner cara de martir

- Pero claro que si! Eres mi mejor amiga!

- Y si lo piensas es un poco tu culpa… - dijo razonablemente

- Pues… si, podrias verlo de esa forma tambien…

- Vale…

* * *

Al finalizar el horario normal de clases las chicas se preparaban para cosas muy diferentes, Hermione por su lado corrio a darse un baño, perfumarse, ropa interior sexy, y el vestido favorito de Ron, se lavo los dientes para tener aliento fresco y se encamino al departamento de el para tratar de aligerar el enojo de el. Ginny por su parte, mientras comia un sándwich de jamon y queso, el cual sentia que no le iba a hacer digestión debido a lo nerviosa que se encontraba, esperaba que la campana sonara para entrar a la clase de Pociones Avanzadas.

* * *

Ron se limpiaba con una servilleta, ahora que Harry no estaba era claro que la vida era un poco mas aburrida, sin embargo pensaba que se se habia pasado de buena gente con solo correrlo, después de todo podria haberlo matado, quien extrañaria a Harry Potter? El, y quiza otras 10 personas, pero no mucha gente. Desecho la idea de volverse asesino y con pesadez admitio que quiza se extralimito, ni siquiera habia hablado aun con su hermana. Sono el timbre y dejo el plato y el vaso sucio sobre el lavadero, fue a abrir y el sentido de la vista y el olfato, ademas de sus hormonas, le gritaban que usara el sentido del tacto y el gusto sobre la divina Hermione que estaba parada ahí.

- Pasa – dijo sonriendo – asi vas a la escuela? Porque podria tomarme la molestia de ir por ti… no vayan a pensar que eres soltera

- Odio que pases por mi a la escuela a menos de que sea necesario – dijo sonriendo – lo sabes…

Ron cerro la puerta, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, la beso por dos minutos, mojado, ansioso, la clase de beso que le daba cuando trataba de decirle que lo tenia excitado. Hermione se separo de el y lo miro coqueta

- Me he vestido asi para ti – se mordio el labio – porque… he pensado en ti… y no en formas decentes…

Ron dejo escapar el aire de forma sonsacarrona, sonriendo, irresistible ante cualquier chica, pero para Hermione estaba claro, era de ella, esa sonrisa era de ella, nunca lo vio sonreir asi con Lavender. Volvio a acercarse a ella, la abrazo por la cintura y la cargo un poco cuando la beso de nuevo, al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera del vestido rojo, ahora se sentia con libertad de hacer el amor con ella ahí en el sofa, no existia la posibilidad de que alguien entrara por la puerta, al caer al vestido lentamente pudo verla en una ropa interior que le quito el aliento, vaya… si asi eran las nerds… las discotecas no eran la solucion para ligar, sino las bibliotecas. Ron se arqueo, dejando ver que estaba excitado y Hermione abrio la boca entre la sorpresa y la felicidad, fue hacia el y le hizo maravillas.

Sabes como se siente que no te importe nada en algun momento? Cuando te pueden decir que tienes una estria y no te importa? Cuando te dicen que reprobaste matematicas y piensas que lo intentaras de nuevo mañana? Cuando te deja alguien y te sientes aliviada porque no tienes tiempo para preocuparte por eso? Asi se sentia Ronald Weasley después de hacerlo en sala. En la cocina. En la ducha. Y en la cama. Uffff. Nada existe cuando acabas de tener una tarde de sexo. Al principio podrias llamarlo 'hacer el amor' pero cuando gritas y gimes con desesperación es definitivamente sexo. Solo sexo.

- Ron… - dijo Hermione recargandose en su pecho

- Mmmh? – acababa de venirse, no podia estar en silencio solo 10 minutos?

- Tengo que confestarte algo… - dijo con la respiración todavía agitada, pero debia concentrarse

- Mghhh?

- Harry no acoso a tu hermana en la manera en que te lo mostre – se mordio el labio, esperando la reaccion

Ron se incorporo, ella estaba desnuda y aun asi, ni siquiera la miro, solo se concentro en sus ojos, para adivinar que tan grave estaba la situacion

- Que quieres decir?

Y entonces Hermione le conto toda la historia, acerca de Molly, Harry siendo un caballero y Ginny tejiendo un par de mentiras piadosas, y como todo eso se salio de control. Ron estaba colorado

- Por favor – dijo Hermione – no te enojes

- Lo corri Hermione! – dijo enojado, aunque no exploto – lo corri! Y tu vienes aquí y me dices eso…

La miro analizandola, y entonces llego a una conclusion

- Me engatusaste! – la acuso – Hiciste todo eso para engatusarme!

- Disculpa – trato de hacerse la ofendida – estabas bastante cooperativo!

Ron lanzo un rugido de desesperación

- No puedo creer que pienses que puedes manipularme con sexo! – dijo el

- Claro que no!

- Claro que lo crees! – la apunto con el dedo – Pero ahora vamos a hacer un cambio en nuestra relacion señorita, no mas sexo hasta que yo quiera! Eh… un mes

- Ja – se burlo – Admito que me equivoque con lo de Harry, pero te tragaras tus palabras, yo puedo vivir sin sexo, pero tu tienes la libido hasta en la punta del cabello! Eres el ser mas cachondo que conozco!

Ron la miro ardientemente, 'cachondo' podria ser una palabra que lo pusiera precisamente cachondo, pero se suponia que la estaba castigando. Puso una expresión de indiferencia

- Nada de sexo por un mes – dijo con valentia – asi no podras mentirme en nada, asi podras enfrentar tus problemas por ti misma!

Hermione resoplo cinica, ese castigo… era pan comido.

* * *

La campana sono, Ginny cerro los ojos rezando por suerte, por valentia,… porque la pocion que Snape fuera algo de una noche, de una horas… de 100 horas para estar un poco mas con el. Corrio a la mazmorra donde se impartia la clase y entro resbalando un poco por el piso frio, se sento y Snape entro, Harry llego un minuto mas tarde que el

- Si fuera otro dia – dijo Snape – no lo dejaria entrar Potter

Harry respiro aliviado y entro, se sento junto a ella sin saludarla, ni atreverse a mirarla, ella tampoco lo miro sino que se tenso en su asiento, por lo poco que habia visto Ginny se veia bien alimentado aunque un poco ojeroso, un ojo lo tenia mas morado que otro

- Pero hoy sin embargo deje entrar al señor Potter no porque lo quiera aquí, sino todo lo contrario – sonrio Snape con malicia – porque lo quiero fuera de mi vida

- Igualmente – dijo Harry por lo bajo, y Ginny estuvo a punto de reir pero se contuvo

- Proyecto final – dijo Snape como conclusión a las miradas interrogantes – al menos para esta clase, aquellos que lo hagan excelente seran libres… no mas Pociones Avanzadas

Snape levanto una carpeta con doce documentos y fue dejando uno a uno en cada escritorio, Harry tenia sentimientos encontrados, por una parte ansiaba librarse de Snape, pero por otro sabia que el proyecto tendria que hacerlo en equipo ya que Snape no dejo dos hojas de proyecto en su mesa, sino una. Ginny la abrio y palidecio

- Amortentia – dijo derrotada

Snape siguió entregando documentos y al final regreso al frente de la clase.

- Todas la pociones deben entregarse en una semana, cada tercer dia podran revisar conmigo sus avances o dudas, haganme un favor y aprueben esta clase

- Pero profesor – protesto una chica – El Felix Felicius tarda seis meses… como espera que…?

- Giratiempos – dijo parcamente – les firmare un permiso

La clase se quedo en silencio, cada quien maldiciendo su mala suerte, todas las pociones eran muy difíciles, Snape grito

- He dicho una semana! Que estan haciendo aquí??

Todos se apresuraron a salir del recinto, Ginny se iba a mover sin embargo Harry no lo hizo, asi que se quedo ahí sentada esperandolo. Cuando todos salieron Harry se paro y fue hasta el profesor

- Profesor, no puedo hacer el proyecto con Weasley – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

- Que pena – dijo friamente con voz maligna – Los repruebo ahora o tengo que esperar una semana?

- Solo cambieme de pareja – dijo Harry

- Eso no esta a discusión – dijo de manera terminante – Weasley + Potter amortentia

- Yo tampoco quiero trabajar contigo – exploto Ginny

- Quieren resolver esto en privado? – dijo Snape en tono aburrido

- Pero tengo que pasar esta materia para recuperar la normalidad en mi escuela – continuo Ginny – solo es una semana, creo que podras aguantarme si al final el olor que te produce lo pocion seran los estupidos tallarines a los que huele Cho!

- Ella no huele a tallarines! – dijo indignado aunque se cara dejo asomar una sonrisa

- Fuera – dijo Snape – AHORA!

Harry tomo su mochila con furia y salio de ahí, seguido de una foribunda Ginny

- Porque hablas de mi como si no estuviera presente? – dijo ella molesta

- Disculpa? – dijo sarcastico – acaso te he ofendido últimamente?

- Oye lo siento! – dijo desesperada – Pero yo no fui la que le dijo eso a Ron!

- Me corrio! Me corrio del departamento del cual aun sigo pagando la renta junto con el! Pudiste haberle aclarado las cosas al menos, quiza a ti te escucharia

- Estoy trabajando en eso – dijo tratando de parecer arrepentida – lo juro

- Te sorprenderias si te dijera que no te creo? – dijo sarcastico – Resulta que no has sido muy sincera conmigo

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Harry no queria mirarla porque temia perder el control de la situación, Ginny sabia que el tenia razon en estar molesto con ella y le dolio mas de lo que suponia que le iba a doler verlo tratandola mal, se despejo de esos pensamientos si queria librarse de la clase de pociones

- Mira, te prometo que arreglare las cosas, disculpame – dijo sincera y el se aventuro a mirarla – pero tenemos que hacer esa pocion juntos, sabes que no tendremos mucho tiempo

A regañadientes Harry asintio y su ira se minimizo un poco, verla a los ojos lo calmo, pero no queria calmarse demasiado asi que de nuevo desvio la mirada

- En tu casa o en la mia?

- Es que… creo que Hermione esta en la mia, y puede que este con Ron… - _'y no quiero que veas a Cho'_

- En la mia entonces, vamos…

Ginny lo siguió, en silencio fueron hasta la motocicleta que Harry trajo la vez en que actuo raro, le ofrecio un casco y Ginny se subio, tomando a Harry de la cintura lo mas delicado que pudo, queria abrazarse a el pero no soportaria el rechazo. Harry sin embargo se tenso inmediatamente y rezo por no chocar en el camino, a final de cuentas habia mejorado manejando. Manejaron por quince minutos solo deteniendose en tres semáforos

- Aquí es – dijo el finalmente

Ginny se bajo, la casa aparecio por arte de magia ante ellos, era antigua y Harry le cedio al paso a ella primero, luego entro el empujando la moto y dejandola en el recibidor. Ginny examino todo lo que pudo, la casa tenia molduras y detalles finos y ostentosos, pero se notaba que era una casa de hombres pues en algunas partes estaba cubierta de polvo, miro todo lo que pudo mientras caminaba y supo que iba demasiado despacio cuando Harry paso de largo a su lado, se despabilo y entonces vio a un hombre parado frente a ella, Harry estaba a su lado

- Sirius Black – dijo el presentandose

Ella estiro la mano para estrecharsela, pero el no la estrecho, sino que la tomo delicadamente y la beso. Ginny solto la risita mas estupida que alguien se hubiera imaginado, sonrojandose a morir

- Gi-ginny Wuasel, digo Weasley

Sirius enarco una ceja y sonrio de lado, era un gesto encantador

- Lo se, tu madre es Molly Prewett cierto? – ella asintio – Bueno, ahora es Molly Weasley, es una prima lejana, muy lejana

Ginny dejo escapar todo el aire que tenia contenido en los pulmones en algo que parecia una risa, no se habia dado cuenta cuando habia dejado de respirar.

- Bueno, bueno – interrumpio Harry en tono irritado – vamos a empezar la estupida pocion o te vas a quedar aquí platicando con Sirius?

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba ahí parado

- La pocion – dijo ella apenada

Harry le dirigio un gruñido a Sirius que le guiño un ojo y se quedo ahí parado mientras Ginny iba detrás de Harry hacia el despacho, ella volteo a ver a Sirius una vez mas y le sonrio tontamente, agito los dedos de una mano en una tonta señal de adios y tropezo.

Harry cerro la puerta detrás de ella y entonces se sentaron en el piso, y abrieron el libro

- Limonada? – dijo Kreacher

Ginny dio un respingo por el susto, el elfo era horrible pero al parecer amable

- Si gracias

- Amo? – extendio la bandeja hacia el

- Si gracias, pon un plato mas en la mesa para la cena

Kreacher hizo una inclinación y desaparecio con un crack.

- Vaya – dijo Ginny en un emocionado susurro – tu padrino debe ser rico para tener un elfo, y es tan guapo, cuantos años tiene?

- Treinta y tantos – dijo molesto – ahora podemos empezar o tienes algo mas que preguntar de Sirius?

- Vives solo aquí con el? Sin madrina?

- Sirius no se casara nunca – dijo irritado – es gay, vive aquí con su pareja, Remus

Ginny hizo un gesto desilusionado, pero sirvio para que se concentrara en la pocion. Trabajaron por tres horas en silencio, un silencio aplastante, lleno de tension. Para Harry empezaba a parecerle irresistible el olor al perfume de ella, trataba de no tocarla ni con la respiración, pero a veces era difícil mientras examinaban juntos el caldero. Harry olia a jabon, algo de frescura de mar suponia, y mientras el revolvia la pocion contando los circulos Ginny pudo fantasear imaginandoselo acostado junto a ella, semidesnudo, o mejor desnudo, durmiendo y despidiendo ese olor a jabon tan tranquilizante

- Hoooola? – la mano de Harry se agitaba frente a su cara

- Perdon? – se sobresalto sonrojada – es que… me fui

- Lo note – dijo con ironia, luego agrego mas tranquilo – te digo que aquí dice que tiene que dejarse reposar por 14 horas con 23 minutos y dar dos circulos a la derecha y 4 a la izquierda y luego dejar por otras 15 horas y 45 minutos. Yo puedo hacer eso

- Entonces nos vemos en 30 horas y 8 minutos? – dijo impaciente

Harry noto el tono de su voz y su mirada se enternecio mas de lo que queria expresar, asintio en silencio, con torpeza recogio sus libros, sus pergaminos con anotaciones y sus plumas

- Bien… entonces me voy

- No te quedaras a cenar? – sono casi desilusionado

- No – torcio el gesto – gracias pero debo regresar

El no replico, sino que hizo un gesto de falso conformismo, la siguió fuera del salon y al abrir la puerta de este se escucho mas ruido que cuando habian llegado, Lupin y Tonks parloteaban junto a Sirius bebiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla sobre la desgastada y antigua mesa de la cocina

- Hola – los saludo Tonks alegremente – Sirius nos dijo que estabas acompañado, haciendo la tarea – le guiño un ojo

- Ella es Tonks – dijo Harry – y el Remus, ella es Ginny Weasley

Estrecharon las manos y a Ginny le cayeron inmediatamente bien, la pareja de Sirius era guapo, aunque no tenia ese aspecto cuidado sino mas bien su ropa estaba algo raida, Kreacher aparecio

- Servire la cena en un minuto – hizo una reverencia

- Bueno – dijo Ginny – mucho gusto, debo irme

- No te quedaras a cenar? – pregunto Sirius sonriendo encantadoramente – Vamos

Habia alguen en el mundo que pudiera decirle que no a ese hombre? Lastima… los mejores siempre son gays, casados o viven dependientes de su madre

- Ya que lo pones asi – dijo sonriendo como una tonta – me quedare, gracias

Harry miro a Sirius tratando de decirle con la mirada que parara, queria asesinarlo, Sirius estaba usando ese encanto que tantas veces le daba resultado y que Harry siempre habia admirado, pero ahora le producia un retorcijon en las tripas incontrolable. Harry le indico una silla junto a el, los dos quedaron sentados frente a Tonks y Lupin, y Sirius encabezaba la mesa, Kreacher sirvio la sopa de cebolla y dejo los platos para servir el estofado, puso los trozos de pan en el centro de la mesa y empezaron a comer, Ginny no se habia dado cuenta cuanta hambre tenia, lo mismo Harry

- Hacen una pareja muy bonita – dijo Ginny a Sirius y Lupin para hacer platica

- Gracias – respondio Tonks

Harry se quemo la garganta con la sopa al evitar reirse. Sirius notaba algo extraño

- Ehm… si, siempre se lo dije a Remus, debia unirse a la familia Black

- Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo – seguramente todos quieren unirse a tan prestigiosa familia, tienen fama de ser amables…

- Ey – protesto Tonks – que yo lo soy

- Lo se – dijo el dandole un apretón en la mano – creo que eres la unica

- Ey – se indigno Sirius

Como Lupin y Tonks podian mirarse de esa manera frente a Sirius? Era desconsiderado. Y como Sirius podia tolerarlo? Se miraban con amor. Era su deber hacerle notar a Remus que Sirius estaba ahí presente, que no podia faltarle el respeto asi

- Y… - dijo Ginny carraspeando – hace cuanto vives aquí con Sirius Lupin?

- Muchos años – sonrio

- Pues que felicidad que hayan encontrado el amor de esa manera, es romantico que aun con todos esos tabues que tiene la sociedad y eso… ya ven como hablaron mal de Dumbledore cuando se supo su pequeño secreto…

Harry se tapo la boca con la servilleta, tapando su sonrisa, los otros tres la miraron con curiosidad

- A… que te refieres exactamente? Yo no he encontrado el amor y espero nunca hacerlo, al menos no ese 'tipo' de amor – pregunto Sirius con la ceja levantada, la expresión encantadora habia desaparecido

- A ustedes dos por supuesto – sonrio Ginny – Harry me dijo que Remus era tu pareja

La sonrisa de Ginny desaparecio cuando los tres la miraron interrogantes, como preguntandose si estaba loca, lo comprendio, volteo a ver a Harry y vio que este estaba sonriendo

- Ay te voy a matar! – le dijo molesta – porque no me detienes? Porque dejas que siga y siga y siga hasta que haga el ridiculo Harry!

- Lo siento – dijo falsamente

- Quitate esa idea de la cabeza niña – le dijo Sirius – a mi me gustan las mujeres, Lupin ni siquiera tiene estilo, y ademas… es de mi sobrina consentida

- Gracias Remus – sonrio Tonks – no sabes lo que me costo convencerlo, sabes Remus? Si no te hubieras hecho tanto del rogar no podrias culparme si hubiera pensado lo mismo que Ginny

- Bueno bueno – dijo Sirius alterado – podemos dejar de hablar de eso, y tu – apunto a Harry – deja de andar esparciendo esos rumores de mi que me vas a crear mala fama y no es lo que necesito!

Harry murmuro un 'lo siento' pero a leguas se veia que no estaba nada arrepentido, ni por decir eso de Sirius, ni por dejar que Ginny pareciera una loca. Terminaron de cenar sin mas interrupciones

- Bueno – dijo Ginny – gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa, pero tengo que irme

- Tan pronto? – Sirius habia vuelto a ser encantador

- Si gracias por la cena, fue un gusto conocerlos

Se levanto y tomo su bolso lleno de libros, les dijo adios por ultima vez, Harry se quedo quieto hasta que Sirius le hizo un significativo movimiento con la cabeza para que la acompañara y se paro apresurado, aun tratando de no parecer muy amable con ella

- Contare las horas para volver a venir – le dijo ella – por lo de la pocion

- Si, claro – se rasco la cabeza - te esperare

- Tu familia, tu pequeña familia es encantadora

- Demasiado para mi gusto – fruncio el entrecejo sin poder evitarlo, aun sentia celos de la mirada de atolondramiento que Ginny le dirigio a Sirius

Ginny queria besarlo en señal de despedida, pero decidio que lo mejor era que no, no podria soportar su rechazo, todavía estaba molesto con ella. Le dijo adios con la mano, poniendo una sonrisa torcida en su boca y se alejo de ahí, Harry se permitio verla unos segundos, su rojo cabello se movia al compas de sus pasos, lo siguió como hipnotizado hasta que dio la vuelta en la esquina.

- Es bastante bonita

Harry volteo y vio parado ahí a su padrino con una mirada sonsacarrona, se encogio de hombros

- Te lo dije

- Quiza… deberias aceptar el consejo de Lupin… ya sabes… perdonarla

- Estoy desesperado por perdonarla, pero su hermano aun sigue molesto conmigo

- Ya se le pasara… - sonrio

- Por cierto – retomo en tono molesto – tenias que usar tu encanto con ella?

- Yo? – dijo de forma inocente – Yo soy asi, si hubiera querido ser encantador hubiera caido a mis pies, pero yo no me meteria nunca con tus chicas

Harry rodo los ojos.

* * *

Hola! Mil gracias por sus comentarios, vaya el capitulo anterior si que les gusto, asi espero que les guste este. Este va con dedicacion especial a: Lunatipola, Macaen, pottersita, Smaris, Ginny WgPr, Geila Potter-Weasley, SerenitySey, lunatik-love, GinnyScar, Nnicolai, xMariana Radcliffex, eri potter weasley, Ceciss, darkangel26-15, Aquipotter, zafiro potter, fatty73, karla, marurs, Joslin Weasley, Niernath, Anilec, Boshita, CharisseM, Rositts, Princebe, sheila y Marisol Weasley que me mandaron sus buenas vibras para mi recuperacion y sus comentarios a la historia, besos a todos y todas. Muchas gracias por leerme, xoxo!


	16. Oh cielos! Lo amo

CAPITULO 16

- Creo que me pase, lo siento

Ron trato de hacer un gesto simpatico pero era visible que esta arrepentido y avergozado, Harry trato de ocultar su alivio, queria hacerse el duro pero no lo logro

- La proxima vez deja que te explique… acaso crees que haria eso con tu hermana? O sea… me refiero a faltarle el respeto no al sexo salvaje

- Eh! que no te pases eh! – lo apunto amenazador

Harry se rio y nego con las manos como borrando su ultima frase

- Quise decir… sabes que quise decir

- Si lo se – contesto torciendo una sonrisa – entonces… te ayudo a mudarte a nuevo?

- Bien… yo las almohadas tu el baúl de libros…

- Ey…

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación que ocupada Harry en Grimould Place charlando

- … tengo que llevarme la pocion de Amortentia para terminarla, puedes crees que el estupido de Snape nos pidio un proyecto final! Solo nos dio una semana…

* * *

- Y era guapo? – pregunto Hermione sonriendo

- Era guapisimo – Ginny elevo la vista al cielo – y tenia algo… tu sabes… algo que nos gusta a todas las mujeres…

Hermione suspiro, Ron tenia ese 'algo', se despabilo tratando de alejar pensamientos no aptos por el momento

- Y tienes alguna estrategia con Harry? Ron ira hoy a tratar de convencerlo de volver al departamento…

- Que estrategia puedo seguir? – dijo derrotada – Me odia!

- No te odia – aseguro – solo… que te has portado un poco mentirosilla con el. No parece del tipo de los que odian… no odia a Cho al menos y mira que…

Hermione hizo una seña significativa y Ginny asintio, tocaron a la puerta, se miraron interrogantes, solo las visitaba Luna y ella nunca tocaba, fue Hermione a abrir y efectivamente ahí estaba Luna, pero no estaba sola

- Hola – la saludo Luna – no tengo nada que ver en esto

- Que? – pregunto la morena desconcertada

Pero Cho sin pedir permiso entro dandole un leve empujon, se dirigio a Ginny que la miraba como si le hubieran dado con un mazo en la cabeza, Cho parecia molesta

- Cuanto pretendias decirme que engatuzabas a Harry?

- Disculpa? – dijo en tono indignado, se puso de pie y la miro fijamente

- Asi que sexo salvaje eh? – continuo con las manos en la cadera – que calladito te lo tenias! Si desde el principio me di cuenta que lo veias demasiado, lo has traido aquí desde que era mi novio! Las amigas no hacen eso!

- Oh por Merlin Cho! – dijo exasperada – No puedo creer que seas tan estupida! Bueno no – sonrio – si lo creo. Primera, que cada quien haga de su vida un papalote. Segunda, nunca intente nada con Harry mientras era tu novio. Tercera, Era! Era tu novio! Ya no lo es mas y no creo que deba preocuparte con quien sale o duerme… o no duerme! Cuarta, eres una hipócrita, ni amigas somos, y yo ni me moleste ni fui a tu departamento a hacer drama por Corner, con el cual ademas le pusiste el cuerno a Harry, oh si… lo se, lo se! Y no le dije nada a el para no lastimarlo porque ya no valia la pena, no vales la pena! Quinta y la mas importante! Yo lo amo! Yo lo amo! – se apunto el pecho con el dedo de forma dolorosa – Algo que tu estuviste muy lejos de sentir por el, y me importa un carajo que eso te moleste, por mi puedes irte a la mierda!

Hermione y Luna las miraban de forma aprensiva, con varita en mano por si habia que separarlas, aunque internamente sabian que si iban a lanzar un hechizo seria contra Cho y no contra Ginny. Cho bufaba debido al coraje, pero aun asi trato de respirar para calmarse y dijo con la voz temblorosa

- Acerca de Corner…

- Dale explicaciones a quien te las pida! – exploto – a mi no me interesa! Acaso quieres a Harry? Eh contesta!

Cho lucho consigo misma por un momento para luego negar con la cabeza

- Pero…

- Pero nada! – hizo un ademan con la mano para callarla – Lo tuviste, lo corriste, se acabo. Dejame en paz y te advierto – se acerco a ella como fiera apuntandola con el dedo – que si vuelves a entrar asi en mi casa te quemare cada cabello en tu cabeza, cada pestaña en tus ojitos estirados, y los pondre en tus axilas y en tus piernas para siempre! ME ENTENDISTE?

Cho la miro indignada, le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo de la mano y se largo de ahí empujando un poco a Luna al pasar por la puerta. La rubia cerro la puerta y abrio sus ojos mas de lo normal, debia estar sorprendida

- Trate de detenerla pero a veces es bueno que saque sus emociones…

- Pero que perra! – ladro Ginny – Mira que venirme a decir eso! Que guarde el drama para su mamá… ay pero vieja idiota e imbecil…

Ginny pateo un cojín y fue a dar directamente a un sofa. Despotrico sin interrupciones por diez minutos mas ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, en Luna no se notaba

- … ay pero les juro que la proxima vez que la vea le mandare un hechizo que no le podran quitar ni en San Mungo… - se toco el estomago, le hervia de rabia

- Para, para Ginny! – le dijo Luna – tu aura esta poniendose oscura!

- Callate Luna!

- Lo amas?

La pregunta fue formulada en tono incredulo confundiendose con un poco de asco, la hizo Hermione.

- Q-que? – pregunto la pelirroja

- Le dijiste a Cho que lo amabas – espeto – es cierto? Tan fuerte es?

Ginny volteo con Luna y esta asintio, confirmando lo que habia dicho Hermione

- Lo dije? – se sereno y se sento lentamente en el sofa – Oh cielos! Lo amo. Oh por Merlin, estoy arruinada – se llevo una mano a la boca – Eso es Ginebra Molly Weasley enamorate de aquella persona que no te quiere ver! Ay pero que idiota soy

- Ginny – sonrio Hermione – no eres idiota

- Oh si, lo soy – aseguro en tono mortificado

- Solo tienes que decirselo – dijo Luna en voz dulce – es mas simple de lo que imaginas, si se lo dices el te dira que el tambien te ama, y seran felices por siempre

Hermione y Ginny la miraron como si fuera un pedazo de basura, incredulas, pero ella tenia una sonrisa radiante y una mirada lunatica

- No es tan facil Luna – dijo Hermione – ellos tienen su historia… nadie se arregla de esa manera

- Claro que si, es como Neville y yo, lo supe en cuanto lo vi, y creo que el tambien, que eramos almas gemelas… asi como tu y Harry, y como tu y Ron…

Ginny se disponia a debatir pero entonces la puerta se abrio con furia, Ginny se paro instintivamente para recibir a Cho, pero no era ella, sino Lavender

- Asi que me robaste a mi Won-won eh? – dijo indignada

- No sabia que era tuyo – dijo Hermione en tono burlon y sin voltear a verla – Y yo no tengo tan poca dignidad como para estar peleando por un chico… y menos contigo

Lavender se paro frente a ella al ver su acusacion no habia surtido el efecto deseado

- Que original eres – escupio – el novio de tu compañera de al lado, pues ni un ruidito has sacado… seguramente sigues tan virgen como siempre… conmigo no tardo en irse a la cama

Esta vez Hermione se puso de pie y la enfrento en actitud digna

- Ay pero que orgullosa estas de ser tan zorra! – solto una risa desdeñosa – Se lo que es poner el hechizo pero no pretendo explicartelo porque se que si en años no te ha entrado en la cabeza, no te va a entrar en los proximos cinco minutos!

- Ademas – agrego Luna en tono aburrido desde la cocina – entre Hermione y Ron hay mucha pasion… bueno excepto este mes por el castigo que Ron le puso a Hermione, sin sexo… como puede privarse alguien de algo tan natural…

- Luna – exclamo la morena escandalizada – callate!

- Un mes? – se burlo Lavender lanzando una trompetilla – No conoces a Ronald tanto como yo, no aguantara, y estare ahí para liberarlo de una novia tan mojigata… - luego simulo pensar – tu no tienes problemas con eso verdad? Nunca has tenido problemas con tu escaso libido?

- Porque? – dijo con furia y sarcasmo – acaso quieres ayudarme a mi tambien? No gracias, no me gusta la gente con enfermedades venereas

Ginny solto un 'Uuuuuu' mezclado con risa, Parvati le susurraba a Lavender que se fueran, estaba abochornada

- Como te atreves? – dijo Lavender en un susurro y con los ojos en rendijas – Era una infeccion! Una infeccion! No una enfermedad venerea! Sabia que no debia decirtelo

Ginny solto una carcajada que retumbo por todo el lugar, acaso habia dicho que amaba a Harry? No importaba por el momento. Parvati se mordia el puño preocupada. Luna parecia que recordaba algo gracioso porque miraba al techo con una sonrisa en la boca. Lavender le dirigio una ultima mirada de furia a todas y salio de ahí hecha el diablo, Parvati en actitud temerosa la siguió, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de culpabilidad a Hermione y Ginny, que todavía no paraba de reir

- Que te vaya bien 'ronchitas' – le dijo la pelirroja

Azoton de puerta.

- Tu aura se ve mejor Ginny… la tuya empeoro Hermione

Hermione la miro como si la quisiera asesinar y por primera vez en la vida Luna agacho la mirada arrepentida, la morena tomo su bolso y salio de ahí disparada, al pasar por el departamento de Lavender y Parvati pudo escuchar a la primera lanzando maldiciones.

* * *

Ron escucho su puerta abrirse con violencia, ahí estaba Hermione que parecia una gata enojada, ella grito

- RONALD! Tu y yo, a la cama, AHORA!

- Q-que?

Harry se asomo con los ojos abiertos en exceso

- Harry! – dijo ella sorprendida y colorada – no sabia que estabas aquí

- Hola Hermione – dijo el visiblemente incomodo – me alegra que te hayas venido… digo… que hayas venido…

Hermione agacho la cara para ocultar su enrojecimiento, pero no era posible, Harry removio el pie en la alfombra

- Harry acaba de mudarse de nuevo – dijo Ron – le ayudo a desempacar

- Creo que me voy… - dijo Harry

- No, no lo hagas, aca no pasa nada – le dijo Ron

Ron y Harry mantuvieron una discusión a base de miradas y señas en la que Harry queria irse pero Ron le decia que no se fuera, sabia que seria mas facil cumplirle su castigo a Hermione si sabia que Harry merodeaba por ahí, a saberse completamente solo con ella en ese departamento mientras ella la parecer andaba… tan… necesitada, por ponerlo de manera diplomatica. Harry lanzo un suspiro derrotado, se encerro en su habitación y puso todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron.

- Se puede saber que te pasa a ti? – le dijo Ron entre divertido e irritado

Hermione trago saliva, dio algunos pasos nerviosa de un lado a otro, se paso las manos por el pelo, y entonces lo solto

- No creo que aguantes un mes

- Me estas retando? – pregunto con la ceja levantada

- No – aclaro – no, es… solo que no lo creo… tu no eres asi – le dirigio una mirada significativa – sabes a que me refiero. En fin… creo que quiza puedas aguantar un mes sin sexo conmigo, pero no sin sexo

Ron la miro interrogante, quiso reir pero en vez de eso solto una mirada de ternura

- Crei que habia quedado claro que ya no eramos libres…

- Lo quedo! – hizo un ruido de frustración – Pero ahora va Lavender y me dice cosas…. Y…

- Lavender? – la corto molesto – que tiene que ver Lavender con todo esto?

A regañadientes y con algunas exageraciones, como es normal en alguien enojado, Hermione le conto a Ron el intercambio de comentarios punzantes que se dio entre ellas dos, o sea, la pelea. Ron se acerco a ella, le paso un brazo por la cintura y con su mano libre le tomo del cuello

- A veces eres tan tontita…

Hermione consideraba esa palabra como el peor insulto en el mundo, y no era justo que cuando salia de la boca de Ron le pareciera adorable, pero no le dio tiempo de pelear cuando el habia terminado con el espacio que los separaba. Como llegaron al sofa era todo un misterio. Ahora el ya estaba encima de ella y estaba notoramiente excitado

- Oh vamos Ron – le susurro al oido mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo – vamos a la cama…

- Tengo que cumpir… ahí ahí… mi promesa, un mes… que clase de hombre ay! voy a ser si no cumplo… tu tienes que entender que auch! no puedes manipularme – jadeo – con sexo

Hermione se enfrio. Puso las manos entre los dos y lo quito de encima, ella se paro molesta

- Que tienes? – dijo el

- Nada

- Oh vamos, algo tienes

- Ya te dije que nada, bueno no, si tengo mucha tarea, mejor me voy

- Podemos besarnos un rato – dijo el ansioso

- Oh de verdad? – su tono era sarcastico – Que lindo eres, tengo tanta suerte…

- Hermione… - rogo un poco y le tomo la mano, ella la quito con firmeza

- No vas a aguantar – dijo en un tono casi histerico

- Si lo hare – asevero

- No vas a aguantar - sentencio

Y desaparecio por la chimenea.

* * *

- No voy a aguantar – confeso

Harry rodo los ojos fastidiado

- No se porque tuviste que hacer una promesa tan estupida

- Porque tengo que demostrar que tengo palabra, que tengo temple, creeme… después de esto ella me vera de manera diferente

- Claro… de lejos. Ella llego gritando por sexo, y tu te haces el digno. Eres un pendejo. A mi no me importa que me manipulen con sexo… supongo que es normal no? A ti tampoco te habia importado hasta ahora

- Es que, ella realmente me importa, no quiero actuar con ella igual que con las demas, ella es diferente

Harry levanto el pulgar como diciendo 'vas por buen camino'.

* * *

- Ya, ya Hermione, no puede ser tan malo

- Es que no lo entiendes Ginny, quiza ya no le gusto!

- Que idiotez! Lo traes loco

- Entonces?

- Ay mira a mi no me preguntes – se defendio – sera mi hermano y todo eso pero yo a ese niño nunca lo he entendido, ademas… vamos, puedes vivir sin eso no?

- Claro que puedo! Solo que…

- Te gusta tener el control – sentencio – ah buena hora se le ocurre a Ron fajarse los pantalones

- Esto no se va a quedar asi… ya veras… el va a ser el que venga a mi…

Ginny sonrio con malicia

- Que piensas hacer?

- Provocarlo – dijo con la mirada concentrada – ya veras…

* * *

30 horas y 8 minutos después de haber visto la pocion por ultima vez, Ginny se asomaba al caldero de nuevo

- Uuuu parece que se ve bien… felicidades Harry

-Gracias

Le sonrio como un bobo, se dio cuenta y quito su sonrisa después de aclararse la garganta

- Me alegra que vivas con Ron de nuevo – le dijo ella sinceramente – al menos ya esta aclarado ese malentendido

- Ehm… si, vale, deberiamos seguir con esto… hay que agregar otros ingredientes… vamos toma el libro…

De nuevo trabajaron casi en silencio, sin tocar ningun otro tema, dos horas mas tarde un olor inundo el salon, un olor que era diferente para cada uno. Ginny lo tenia muy claro, estaba enamorada de el, le dolia profundamente verlo ahí con ese pelo alborotado, la mirada verde concentrada y con su boca mordiendo la punta del lapiz mientras tarareaba un cancion desconocida. Para Harry fue la revelacion. Sabia que Ginny le gustaba, pero cuando el olor que broto la pocion fue el perfume de flores de ella, supo que estaba perdido, la miro a los ojos y comprobo que ella lo miraba con nostalgia

- Te hecho mal – dijo ella en un susurro – disculpame

- No… - dijo el sonriendo, como quitandole importancia – vamos

- No Harry! De verdad, lo siento mucho

El torcio la boca, miro hacia el piso por un momento y luego la volvio a mirar, ya no estaba a un metro de distancia con el caldero separandolos, estaba junto a el. El trago saliva y asintio, Ginny sonrio al sentirse perdonada, Harry se acerco un poco a ella y cuando apenas toco sus labios para besarla ocurrio algo que lo tomo desprevenido, Ginny se le abalanzo con desesperación tumbadolo sobre la alfombra, como si hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo atacarlo con un beso.

* * *

Arh, que dificil, creo que voy a vomitar, lo se, es corto y me tarde, pero es extremadamente dificil escribir cuando la inspiracion anda de vacaciones. Rapidamente les agradezco de corazon que sigan leyendo esta historia, que la sigan agregando a sus favoritos y a sus alertas y bueno en el proximo capitulo veremos mas de Ron y Hermione que se que los he tenido un poco abandonados, esperemos que salga algo gracioso de eso. Gracias especialmente a la gente que deja reviews, chicas y alguno que otro chico, la gente que aparece en la siguiente lista por favor recoja su boleto al cielo cuando termine de leer esto: boshita, macaen, lunatik-love, Geila Potter-Weasley, wiccancat, marurs, fatty73, zafiro potter, GinnyScar, stay Weasley, Niernath, Joslin Weasley, SMaris, darkangel26-15, Ceciss, Princebe, Aguipotter, Nnicolai, Fanel Girl, rosewg, Celina, eri potter Weasley, lira21, Rommycr y J0r (doble). Besos!!


	17. Seduciendo a Ron

CAPITULO 17

Snape calificaba en silencio las pociones ante la mirada asustada y tensa de sus alumnos, Ginny y Harry apretaban sus manos con tanta fuerza debido a los nervios que sintieron las uñas del otro encajandose en sus palmas

- Felix Felicius – dijo Snape con voz malvada – veamos…

Snape tomo un cucharon y revolvio la pocion de color dorado, aunque no tan dorado como era lo correcto

- Una porcion de Felix Felicius debera proporcionar suerte por 24 horas… esta no parece que llegue a 16… alguien quiere probar?

Nadie levanto la mano y el profesor esbozo una sonrisa maligna

- Nadie? – dijo arrastrando las palabras

- Yo lo hare – levanto la mano Ginny

- No Ginny! – la advirtió Harry en voz baja – Peakes es malisimo

Snape tendio a ella un frasco con una porcion de pocion Ginny la bebio y a los pocos segundos sintio que la clase era pan comido, que pasarian con un 10.

- Esta muy buena! Vamos profesor, no merecen menos de 8 – le dijo a Snape sonriendo

Snape le gruño y garabateo una calificación que solo Peakes y su compañero pudieron ver y sonrienron bastante conformes. Snape siguió probando las pociones, ante la clase mato un hamster torciendole el cuello de manera despiadada, las chicas chillaron, y le pusieron en la garganta Pocion para volver a la vida, cosa que no funciono, los chicos vieron con desgana su calificación. Finalmente después de todos y Harry supuso que para torturarlo, Snape se paro frente al caldero de Ginny y el, ella sonreia confiada

- Como puede ver – empezo ella de manera alegre – las espirales se elevan de la manera en que dice el libro y mire sus humos… oh acerquese… huelala…

Snape se acerco a la pocion de forma parca, parecia que no le molestaba el monologo de Ginny, o simplemente la ignoraba. Aspiro con su ganchuda nariz y solo por un momento se atrevio a mirar los ojos, los puros ojos, de Harry, luego quito la mirada rapidamente y se incorporo

- A que huele profesor? – le pregunto Ginny sonriente

- Que te importa – dijo secamente

- Oohhh vamos… - chillo, confiada en que no la iba a sacar de clase – diganos, todos queremos saber…

Snape miro a los demas en su clase, era obvio que nadie queria saber, solo ella. Los demas le rehuían la mirada, conformes o tristes por su calificación. Snape la ignoro, garabateo un numero en un papel y se los mostro, era un 10. Harry y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos y contentos

- Los que han aprobado – dijo Snape dandoles la espalda, limpiando el pizarron – pueden irse, soy libre de ustedes. Los que no, nos vemos el lunes, quiero una revision detallada de porque su pocion salio mal

Se oyo el barullo de la gente levantandose, Harry hizo lo mismo pero Ginny se quedo ahí

- Vamos – la animo Harry – somos libres

- Te alcanzo en un minuto?

- Bien

Harry se inclino hacia ella y le dio un breve beso en los labios, cuando el salon se despejo, Snape sin voltear dijo

- Que no oyo señorita Weasley? O la pocion que tomo la dejo sorda…

- No profesor, no es eso

Ginny se paro y fue hasta el

- Solo queria darle las gracias… usted sabe a que me refiero…

Snape no la miro, siguió dandole la espalda

- Aunque me encantaria quedarme a escuchar su pequeña, cursi y encantadora historia de amor – dijo arrastrando las palabras – debe saber que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

- Lo entiendo maestro – ella siguió sonriendo aunque el no podia verla – como le decia, solo queria darle las gracias

Snape que quedo quieto y ella decidio que era hora de salir de ahí. Se encamino hacia la puerta y volteo a verlo por ultima vez, Snape tenia agachada la cabeza, mirando al piso, una mirada melancolica se dibujaba en sus ojos, aunque sus facciones lucian un poco, solo un poco mas relajadas de lo habitual, haciendolo parecer 10 años mas joven.

* * *

Ron habia estado un poco distraido de las clases, veia la cara de Hermione en todos los lados, la extrañaba intimamente. Y no sabia si era su imaginacion o que pero sentia que las faldas le quedaban mas cortas y las blusas mas escotadas, ademas parecia que habia estado haciendo ejercicio y hasta que se habia bronceado las piernas. Mas de una vez se le habia quedado mirando al escote o al trasero por varios minutos, siendo pillado. Le molestaba andar 'parado' para todos lados y a veces tenia que amarrarse un sweter a la cintura para ocultar su constante excitacion. Aun recordaba la tarde en que le habia ayudado a recoger su habitacion cuando ella sacaba cosas de debajo de la cama, en esa pocision y con la ropa interior asomandose el habia dejado de guardar objetos para dedicarse a mirarla mientras ella parloteaba sin darse cuenta de que en la mente de el una fantasia estaba tomando forma. No iba a aguantar si las cosas seguian asi.

* * *

Hermione se miraba de lado al espejo, si tan solo pudiera aplacarse ese cabello de otra manera, pero no. Sobre la bien tendida cama habia una bolsa que contenia ropa interior nueva, era juvenil y de algodón, pero Hermione confiaba en que Ron captara bien el mensaje. Ginny no comprendia el porque Hermione buscaba tan desesperadamente un encuentro con su hermano, ok, eran novios y lo demas pero Hermione nunca habia actuado como desesperada. Y ahora que Hermione se planteaba la idea de que quiza era un poco desesperado, es decir, todos aguantamos un mes sin sexo, ella habia aguantado años! Y ahora, a una semana de su 'castigo' no podia dejar de pensar en Ron en bata, Ron en la ducha, Ron en la cama con cara de satisfacción, Ron en la cama acostado boca abajo, Ron en la cama sentado, Ron en la cama agachado, Ron en la cama al reves!! Ay por Merlin.

Hermione sabia que el no era su alma gemela, ella no creia eso, y si creyera… Ron no era su alma gemela, eran increíblemente diferentes, y aun asi estaban obsesionados el uno con el otro. Aun y cuando Ron le hizo una escena de celos por Víctor Krum, ella se dio una cachetada mentalmente por sentirse halagada por esa muestra de actitud cavernicola. Y aunque Luna le decia eso miles de veces, era natural que ella pensara asi, Luna y Neville eran un caso aparte aun y cuando tambien eran muy diferentes parecian de la misma especie, ella una liebre de esas cafes, libres y veloces, el un conejito blanco y rechoncho que trataba de seguirle el paso. Si trataba de poner su personalidad con esa analogía debia decir que ella era como una nutria, siempre constuyendo, muy inteligente; y Ron mas como un perrito jugueton que iba de un lado a otro, fiel a si mismo.

El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos y se aliso la minifalda de mezclilla antes de salir de su habitación, ahí estaba el, con aspecto desgarbado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, apenas ella iba a decir 'hola' pero el la interrumpio con un beso, levantandola unos centímetros del suelo, ella se le colgo del cuello, habia estado ansiosa de verlo.

- Estas lista verdad?

- Si, solo voy por mi bolso, pero me diras a donde iremos?

- Ya te lo dije – le sonrio – al cine, a cenar y a bailar

- Mmhh – dijo ella simulando pensar – traduciendo, a lugares con mucha gente, miedo?

- Mucho – reconocio

- Cobarde – le sonrio

- No es para menos… acaso ya te viste en un espejo? – le sonrio seductoramente – Estas hecha una muñeca

Eso era trampa, ella lo sabia, y le irritaba un poco sonrojarse a estar alturas del partido. Tomo su bolsa y tomo la mano que Ron le ofrecia para salir a la calle. El cine suponia un lugar en el que fugazmente podrias robar un beso, o si la película era muy mala podrias besarte por las siguientes dos horas. Era una película de accion. Por lo que Hermione se aburria viendo como ese grupo de actores malos se daba con balas, con garrotes y hasta con sombrillas, es imposible que le quites el seguro a una granada de mano con los dientes sin rompertelos, pero bueno eso era lo que creian los hombres. Hermione se acerco coquetamente a Ron y le acaricio el muslo, Ron solto un sonido de emocion… por la película, estaba extasiado, ni siquiera veia que tenia palomitas de maiz en el regazo, saltaba emocionado ante cualquier explosion como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en el cine

- Me traerias mas refresco? – le dijo el sin mirarla – por favor

Hermione le arrebato el vaso desechable no sin antes mirarlo con furia y salio a oscuras de la fila ante los murmullos molestos de los demas chicos.

Al salir Ron iba brincoteando cual niño de 10 años

- Yo creo que esa es la mejor película del mundo!

- Por favor… - se burlo

- Viste cuando hizo el choque con el trailer y ni siquiera se hizo un raspon? Y cuando le dispararon los 20 asaltantes? Ni una bala le dio!

- Bueno bueno – lo aplaco, tratando de cambiar de tema – supongo que después de dos cubetas de palomitas y tres litros de refresco no iremos a cenar – se paro y se acerco a el – podemos ir al departamento y…

- Vamos amor – la miro de forma condescendiente – tenia toda la tarde planeada… las palomitas era una botana, yo me muero de hambre…

Hermione torcio la boca y siguió caminando hacia el restaurant, era un lugar modesto, habia algunos grupos de gente cenando, familias, amigos y parejas, ellos ocuparon una mesa en una esquina

- Escuche que en este lugar preparan el pan en sus propios hornos… no es comprado, se me antojaba tanto comer en un lugar puramente muggle – sonrio Ron de forma esperanzada

- Suena delicioso

Mientras veian el menú Hermione decidio que era hora de hacer una maniobra seductora, comprobo que Ron leia el menú de forma ansiosa y tiro un tenedor por debajo de la mesa

- Ron

- Mh?

- Se me cayo el tenedor, podrias pasarmelo, por favor

- Claro

Ron le sonrio, puso el menú a un lado y se agacho debajo de la mesa, ella tenia las piernas ligeramente abiertas y pudo verle la parte frontal de los calzones, eran blancos y tenian dibujados una pequeña boquita que simulaba enviar un beso, se quedo ahí unos segundos, atontado, cuando tardo en aparecer en la mesa Hermione sonrio triunfante, y cuando el finalmente quiso emerger y se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa ella casi se delata soltando una carcajada.

- Estas bien? – le dijo ella en tono hipócrita

- S-si – carraspeo, tratando de alejar los pensamientos sucios sobre la chica

- Sabes que quiero? – le dijo ella acercandose a el, de manera coqueta, mostrandole un poco su escote

- Q-que?

- Un beso… mojado… justo en mi boca

Ron la miro nervioso, a que boca se referia? A la que se movia o a la estampada en esa tela de algodón blanco?

- A, Aquí? Es decir… esta lleno de gente y …

- Vamos Ron… mis labios lo piden… - se acerco mas a el

Que labios? Los que se movian, los estampados… o los otros? La realidad es que si le hubiera preguntado a Hermione ella habria dicho que se referia a los tres! Lo tomo desprevenido porque el seguia ahí plantado con cara de idiota y lo beso, solo unos segundos pero de manera cachonda, eso era todo lo que, por lo general, necesitaba Ron para aventarsele encima, pero no lo hizo, se controlo ahí en el restaurant porque la mesera acaba de llegar con su orden. El carraspeo nervioso y oculto su roja cara mientras ella parecia muy quitada de la pena.

Cenaron entre caricias, hablando de las cosas cotidianas en su vida, por un momento ella se olvido de seducirlo y se apasiono de la platica que tenian, le dio un poco de su cena con su tenedor, el tambien quiso hacerlo pero le pico un ojo con un pedazo de pollo. Y entonces ella retomo su conquista, por debajo de la mesa le acariciaba los muslos con su pie descalzo, el daba respingos escandalosos ganandose las miradas de la gente en el lugar.

Cuando salieron de ahí para ir a bailar ella pudo comprobar que el estaba excitado, y lo arrincono en un lugar oscuro para besarlo, el la acaricio de forma pasional, y ella casi se le colgaba ahí pero el la detuvo

- No seas tramposa, vamos…

Ella hizo un mohin malhumorada, pero lo siguió hasta la discoteca, estaba abarrotada aun y cuando eran dias de clases, Ron vio a Ginny casi encima de Harry besandolo con pasion

- Pero que chingados esta pasando? – exclamo el

- Vamos Ron – dijo ella – Ginny esta contenta, y el es decente… lo sabes

- Pero… pero…

- No tienes nada que decir – le sonrio – vamos, luego hablas con el y le das un sermón, pero dejalos ahorita…

Luna y Neville estaban en otro extremo del recinto, ella hablaba amenamente con la mirada soñadora siguiendo las luces del lugar, el tambien parecia hablar y al parecer ninguno de los dos escuchaba la platica del otro. Éxito para esa relacion. Fueron directamente a la pista y bailaron cerca de una hora, muy pegados entre si, hasta que alguien se metio entre ellos

- Hola Ron

- Disculpa? Es mi pareja! – le dijo Hermione indignada

- Ah… claro, por ventajosa

- Callate Lavender – le dijo Ron molesto y tomo a Hermione del brazo para sacarla de la pista

- Se que estas 'a dieta'… cuando te canses sabes donde buscarme! – le dijo la rubia guiñandole un ojo

Se sentaron en la misma mesa que tenian Ginny y Harry pero ellos bailaban quitados de la pena sonriendo como locos, Hermione sin embargo estaba indignada

- No le hagas caso preciosa…

- Y porque no? – dijo exaltada – si ella esta dispuesta a…

- Pero yo no – la corto – deja de pensar en eso, vamos, estabamos en una cita, me la he pasado genial… no dejemos que lo arruine

- Quiero irme

- Hermione – rogo

- Me voy sola o…?

- No – dijo derrotado

Ella se paro e hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio, desesperada, se agacho a recoger una moneda que estaba en el piso y dejo ver la parte trasera de sus calzones, tenian una carita feliz amarilla. Ron abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y penso que ese trasero le estaba sonriendo, pero no hizo nada mas, siguió a Hermione que cada vez caminaba mas aprisa. No hablaron en todo el camino, la autoestima de ella estaba por los suelos, se habia agachado ante el para mostarle el escote y nada, el trasero, las caricias, los besos y hasta… esa boca coqueta.

- Porque solo no me dices que ya no te gusto! – exploto ella en la puerta de su departamento, tenia los ojos llorosos

- Que dices? – le dijo extrañado

Ella entro en el departamento y el cerro la puerta

- Trato de conquistarte y tu… nada

- Hermione mirame

Ella lo miro y vio que el estaba por demas excitado, entonces si estaba tan excitado porque se le resistia tanto? Antes ella solo tenia que agitar sus pestañas para tenerlo jugueteando alrededor de su cuerpo

- No quiero tratarte como a las demas – dijo el – tu eres mi novia, te deseo como no tienes idea, solo que queria compartir otras cosas contigo… últimamente no hemos salido de la alcoba. – luego la miro ceñudo – y lo que hiciste estuvo mal, ponerme como un manso corderito para soltarme la verdad sobre la mentira que dijiste acerca de Harry

- Lo siento – dijo en voz frustrada y alta – pero tampoco era para que te pusieras en este plan, has pisoteado mi autoestima todos estos dias

- Hermione tu no eres asi! No pense que te afectara tanto – sonrio autocomplacido – pense que este castigo me iba a salir por la culata, he sufrido como no tienes idea!

- Antes te gustaba mucho – dijo ella – ahora ni siquiera te doblege para venir aquí

- Supongo que me estoy haciendo mas hombre – bromeo el

Ella quiso sonreir pero todavía se sentia enfadada de el, vaya, ahora con ese carácter decidido le parecia mas atractivo, no era justo. Cuando volvio la mirada el ya estaba ahí y le puso ambas manos en la cintura, se acerco mucho a su cara y le susurro

- Vamos linda – le toco la mejilla – sabes que me gustas…

- Tu me gustas tambien, levantame el castigo…

- Eso es trampa – dijo el sonriendo seductoramente – a ti no te gusta hacer trampa

- No me importa mucho en este momento

Ella se puso en puntitas y lo alcanzo con su boca, el no pudo resistirse, la cargo un poco si soltarle los labios, cuando ella lo abrazo por la cintura con las piernas el desabrocho la blusa con una habilidad sorprendente, luego la beso en el cuello y ella solto un gritito. El la miro con las pupilas dilatas y le dijo con voz ronca

- Supongo que podria cambiar ese castigo por otra cosa no? Ehm… no te comprare flores en un mes

- Trato hecho – dijo asintiendo rapidamente

El la llevo cargando a la habitación, donde le quito los zapatos deteniendose a besarle desde los tobillos hasta los muslos

- Oh Ron te extrañe… - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

- Y yo a ti…

El se quito la playera y Hermione se recargo sobre sus codos para dedicarle una mirada de deseo, Ron era atractivo, con ese cabello rojo revuelto, el cuerpo delgado y los jeans a la cadera por donde se le asomaban sus boxers blancos, a Ron la mirada le complacio, no porque fuera la primera mirada que le dedicaban de este tipo sino porque la de Hermione ademas transmitia amor. El alargo la mano para alcanzar la varita y poner el hechizo pero ella lo detuvo con la mano

- Dejalo, Lavender me debe varias…

- Me encanta la maldad que tienes debajo de esa angelical carita

Se sonrieron. Ron volvio a besarla en la boca y una hora después pudo escucharse por todo el edificio

- Hermione! Pon el hechizo! – gritaba por todo lo alto Lavender – Por el maldito hechizo!!

Harry y Ginny miraban a Lavender golpear la puerta, estaban escondidos en las escaleras del edificio, riendo por lo bajo

- Mejor me das alojamiento en tu departamento – le dijo Ginny riendo traviesa – no pienso entrar a ese lugar hasta que lo desinfecten

* * *

Hola a todos, mil gracias por leerme, se que los he dejado con un poco de duda sobre Ginny y Harry pero queria hacer esta capitulo en su mayoria sobre Ron y Hermione, pero todo se ira explicando. Muchas gracias a la gente que me dejo su comentario en el capitulo anterior: Pricebe, J0r, lira21, macaen, Bloody Potter, karla, Fatty73, Joslin Weasley, RoSitts, Nnicolai, SMaris, Ceciss, marurs, veela.io, boshita, DarkAngel26-15, Ginny WgPr, wiccancat, zafiro potter, lunatik love, Anilec, yoyispotter23, SerenitySey, Fanel Girl, Niernath, Aguipotter, oscarlos, xMariana Radcliffex y NanittaPotter, ademas de parisss02 y eri potter Weasley que me han dejado en las otras historias. Besos, besos y mas besos a todos ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en realidad esta historia esta llegando a su fin, yo creo que en dos o tres capitulos, porque no quiero que sea una de esas historias de 50 capitulos de pura paja, 20 capitulos ya se me hacen bastantes ya que esta historia habia pensado hacerla de 8 capitulos :S. Espero que esten bien y gracias de nuevo por leerme.


	18. De Pijamada y Campamento

* * *

CAPITULO 18

- No comprendo como pudiste hacer eso!

Lavender daba vueltas en su sala de estar, tenia un aire indignado, Parvati le dirigia una mirada de fastidio mientras la seguia con la mirada de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro

- Me vas a marear!

- Y tu que? – dijo bravucona – Tu me vas a matar un dia de estos con esas sorpresitas!

- Solo las invite – dijo tajante – es mi pijamada!

- Si claro! Una pijamada que yo estoy organizando!

- Bueno y entonces que? – se paro molesta – Me organizas una pijamada para invitar a tus amigas o a las mias? No es mi culpa que estes molesta con Hermione solo porque sale con Ron! Como si te importara! ademas, sales con Dean Thomas!

- Y eso que? Esto es cuestion de principios, uno no sale con la ex pareja de una amiga!

- Dean salia con Ginny – dijo tratando de mantener el tono calmado

- Ay solo una vez – hizo un ademan despreocupado

- Igual que tu con Ron – la estaba empezando a fastidiar y se notaba

- Sali TRES veces con Ron – levanto tres dedos de una mano y se los puso frente a su cara, Parvati le dio un manotazo

- Bueno pues ya las invite y yo quiero que vengan, asi que si tienes algun problema…

Hizo una mueca indescifrable pero que Lavender reconocia como la que hacia cuando mandaba al diablo a alguien. Parvati recogia un tapete pequeño, hecho de yute

- A donde vas? – le dijo Lavender

- A meditar, quiza Luna me pueda ayudar a alejar los pensamientos de asesinato!

Dio un portazo y Lavender se quedo ahí resoplando.

* * *

- No ire

Hermione resoplo de manera tajante, casi burlona, cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho

- Es Parvati – razono Ginny – ella no ha hecho nada

- Lavender me correra del departamento en cuanto me vea, no puede soportar la idea de que un chico prefiera a una nerd que a ella

- Puede ser, pero tambien es el departamento de Parvati, es nuestra amiga y su cumpleaños, tu y Lavender tendran que ignorarse, asi como Cho y yo

- No podrias inventar una excusa? – rogo – que sali del pais o algo asi

- No, si no vas te llevare a la fuerza, con ayuda de Luna

- No les tengo miedo – dijo valiente

- Bien, perfecto – puso sus manos en sus caderas – si no vienes les hare un hechizo a tus libros para que no puedan volver a abrirse, te gusta?

- No puede ser que ahora que tienes novio te brote la maldad por los poros – dijo mortificada con lagrimas en los ojos y una mano en el pecho

* * *

- Que haras el sabado? – dijo Ron – las chicas tienen una pijamada, podriamos salir los tres – apunto a Neville que jugaba con un cubo rubik – a un bar o…

- Sirius me invito a acampar – lo atajo – asi que tengo que ir con el porque trae unas ideas en la cabeza de padre-hijo que no lo reconozco… podrian salvarme un poco e ir con nosotros

Ron se rasco la cabeza dudoso, pero Neville elevo la mirada hacia ellos

- Yo me apunto… abra pesca?

- Podriamos acampar junto a un lago – razono Harry – supongo que esta bien por Sirius, tambien ira Lupin

- Bueno vale – dijo Ron con desgana – pero necesitamos llevar mucha cerveza, mucha, si no ni paro

- Hecho

- Esto es imposible! – dijo Neville mirando al cubo – Reparo!

El cubo se movio mágicamente haciendo 80 movimientos y finalmente los seis lados eran del color correcto

- Eh chicos! Lo hice!

* * *

Ginny empacaba en una bolsita con forma de oso panda lo que iba a necesitar en la noche: Esmalte de colores para las uñas, maquillaje de ojos, maquillaje de cara, brillo de cuerpo, labiales de diferentes colores, cepillos para el cabello (3), pantuflas de conejito, revistas con test sobre las relaciones: "Eres una bruja celosa?", "Como levantar la varita de tu mago?", "Como perder 4 kilos persiguiendo escregutos", entre otras. Mascarillas para la cara, set de pedicure, set de manicure, y la varita por si tenia un duelo con Cho.

Harry habia llenado todas las mochilas que tenia con latas de cerveza, Ron y Neville tambien habian ocupado las suyas, la bolsa de dormir la llevaria en la mano, metio en una bolsa de super un par de zapatos deportivos extra, su capa para el frio, unos jeans y una camiseta. Ya no habia cupo para un peine, cepillo de dientes, desodorante o calzoncillos, total, era un fin de semana de hombres.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione ya iban en pijama, ventaja de vivir a solo 5 metros de distancia, Lavender les abrio, saludo a Ginny con un abrazo y un beso e ignoro a Hermione que hizo una mueca torciendo el labio, habia varias chicas ahí, ya estaba Cho con un pijama que parecia que iba a ver un chico y no a un monton de chicas, Luna con un pijama similar a un mameluco con dos botones para destapar el trasero, Padma la hermana de Parvati, otras tres chicas que no conocian, seguramente de la clase de Parvati

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Ginny sonriendo – No sabes lo que traje…

Parvati dio un chillido emocionada viendo el abultado osito panda que sostenia Ginny, las demas chicas llevaban bolsas repletas de cosas similares. Hermione se quedo parada en el recibidor viendo a las demas chicas, Lavender la veia directamente con las manos en la cadera

- Tenias que hacer eso? No poner el hechizo?

- Deja de molestar Lavender – le espeto en tono de fastidio y sin dignarse a mirarla

- Vaya… que ingeniosas se han vuelto tus respuestas desde que tienes sexo! – dijo ironicamente

Hermione la miro, en solo tres segundos ambas estaban enredadas peleando una contra la otra, jalandose el pelo y dando patadas al aire

- Dejen eso! – grito Parvati – Podrian ser civilizadas!

- Solo tienen que sacar esa energia de forma positiva – dijo Luna en voz soñadora – deberian de tejer una bufanda, una de un lado y otra del otro y ya veran que cuando la bufanda este lista ustedes estaran tan unidas como la prenda

- No puedo creer que sea Ron el que provoque eso – dijo Ginny en voz baja y jalandose el pelo

Hermione y Lavender se alisaron el pelo lo mas digno posible y se unieron al circulo que las chicas formaban en la alfombra de la sala, se sentaron lo mas alejadas que pudieron la una de la otra, frente a frente. Ginny sonrio y saco una de las revistas que llevaba en su mochila peluda

- Bueno veamos… verdad o castigo?

* * *

La zona podria describirse como hermosa, una de esas creaciones divinas, con un lago cristalino en el que se reflejaba la luna casi llena, Lupin sabia que era seguro pero aun asi no podia evitar que alguna adrenalina bombeara por su cuerpo, la gran tienda estaba sujetada sobre un pasto verde y lleno de rocio, Lupin, Sirius, Neville, Ron y Harry tambien se hallaban formando un circulo en el que en el centro chisporroteaba un agradable fuego, un monton de latas de cerveza adornaban la escena, Sirius sostenia una lampara a la altura de su pecho con la luz dirigida a su atractivo rostro, la luz le daba un aspecto tetrico

- … y ese niño se convirtió en el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos y nadie podia pronunciar su nombre… partio su alma en siete pedazos mediante actos malignos de asesinato – Ron y Neville se estremecieron y apretaron sus rodillas con fuerza – su cara era de forma serpentil… y tenia las pupilas inyectadas de sangre… mataba sin compasión alguna y…

- Basta! – dijo Neville – basta! Mejor hablamos de otra cosa si?

Una sombra de aburricion cubrio el rostro de Sirius, vio que Lupin lo miraba con burla, Harry con la vista perdida debido al alcohol, y Neville y Ron estaban blancos del susto.

- Bueno y… alguien trajo algo de comida? – dijo Sirius apagando la lampara y poniendola a un lado

- Nosotros trajimos cerveza – dijo Ron – crei que tu pescarias algo

- Bueno bueno… me olvide de la caña de pescar… mejor hablemos de otra cosa…

Los cinco se miraron por veinte minutos mientras bebian su cerveza, no se les ocurria un tema de conversación, Neville ya tenia la vista desenfocada

- Y Harry… siempre cayo la chica Weasley?

- Ey! – protesto Ron

- Si – dijo Harry al parecer sin escucharlo - podriamos decir que somos novios…

- Como que se podria decir? Mira que estas hablando de mi hermana eh!

- Y ya…? - Sirius hizo un gesto significativo – tu sabes

- EY!

- No – dijo Harry sonriendo – supongo que estoy esperando el momento adecuado…

- Debes andar desesperado – resoplo Sirius

- EY!

- Le doy su lugar solamente… - aclaro Harry – estoy enamorado de ella

- Ay que cursi – dijo Sirius burlon – no conviertas esto en una pijamada… es un campamento

- Yo tambien estoy enamorado no me averguenza decirlo – dijo Lupin

- Y yo – dijeron Neville y Ron

Sirius los miro con cara de aburrimiento

- Pues se conforman con muy poco, una sola mujer… ya me diran…

- Bueno… - dijo Lupin – no tiene nada de malo si es la adecuada…

- Di lo que quieras pero a mi no me convences

- No nos importa – dijo Harry – es asunto tuyo pero bueno… nosotros somos asi

- Luna es… - dijo Neville pensando – atemorizante… a veces siento que no la conozco… da miedo, ama tanto la naturaleza que ya no puedo ni mear en los arboles, si se entera de lo que hice en aquel fresno me mata

- No se enterara – dijo Ron arrastrando un poco las palabras – Hermione ama las criaturas, es rara, pero apasionada a decir no mas, ni quien lo dijera de una chica que vivia en la biblioteca…

- A Tonks le encanta le encanta transfigurarse cuando…

- EY! Que es mi prima

- Quieren ver un truco interesante? – dijo Ron que al parecer las cubas se le habian pasado y el tema de las mujeres el empezaba a aburrir

- Siempre! – dijo Sirius tambien entusiasmado y contento de dejar ese tema de lado

- Me lo enseño mi tio Bilius… pasame una botella de wiskey de fuego

Ron tomo la botella y se puso de pie, se paro frente a los cuatro y se tomo la botella de un solo trago, luego puso cara de esfuerzo y concentración, llevo la mano a su trasero e hizo un movimiento como si quisiera jalar algo y entonces lanzo un gemido de dolor y los ojos se le aguaron

- No me salio – dijo con voz de pito

* * *

Hermione daba un manicure a Luna cuyas uñas al principio relucian de tierra y al parecer nunca las habia limado sino que se las rebajaba con los dientes, el resultado eran unas uñas recortaditas y chiquitas con un color morado psicodelico

- Esto esta mucho mejor – le dijo mientras les soplaba para secar la pintura

- Se ven bonitas… - asintio

Ginny le hacia unas pequeñas trenzas al perfecto pelo de Lavender, nunca habia visto un pelo mejor cuidado aunque no le sorprendio, ahora le daba pena su pelo seco y con algunas puntas abiertas en los cuales solo aplicaba hechizos para solucionarlo temporalmente. Parvati le ponia una mascarilla de aspecto asqueroso a su hermana Padma con la que prometia dejarle la piel lozana y humectada

- Bien y entonces – le dijo Ginny a Lavender – Dean eh? Yo no soy rencorosa, el no me interesa

- Es excelente intimamente

- Lo se – dijo con orgullo – Pero me hizo perder el interes a los quince minutos, ademas que a mi me dejo ahí plantada

- Es que a veces los hombres son unos cerdos – dijo Hermione – Ron nunca ha sido asi

- Por mas que te moleste Lav – dijo Luna – Hermione y Ron tienen una quimica excelente, son como dos piezas del rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente, y bueno… para muestra estan los gritos de Hermione de la vez anterior

- Para tu información – dijo Herm tratando de picar el orgullo de Lavender – esos gritos eran de Ron

- Demasiada información – canturreo Ginny

Lavender miro a Hermione con los ojos en rendijas y se solto de las manos de Ginny para iniciar por quinta vez las pataletas con la castaña, a las demas ya les habia aburrido y no hacian nada para detenerlas, cuando se hubieran cansado se soltaban y se iban jadeando cada quien a una esquina, Ginny se lamento porque se le habian arruinado las trenzas a Lavender

- Te maquillo? – le dijo Luna a Ginny, y esta vio que llevaba su set especial de maquillaje que no habia sido probado en ballenas

- Vale

Ginny se sento tranquila teniendo como imagen la expresión concentrada de Luna que le daba pincelazos como si fuera un lienzo en blanco

- Tu ya lo hiciste con Harry? – pregunto Cho que se arreglaba por si misma y lucia perfecta, habia un dejo de burla en su pregunta pero Ginny lo ignoro

- No, gracias por tu interes

- Porque? – dijo Parvati al tiempo que ponia rodajas de pepino en los ojos de su hermana

Ginny no detecto ningun tono de malicia y decidio contestar

- En realidad no lo se

- El es muy activo – asevero Cho – si sigues asi no durara mucho contigo

- Y a ti eso te encantaria no? – dijo Hermione en tono de burla

- Te equivocas – dijo Cho torciendole la boca – pero creo que de todas las que estamos aquí yo soy la que lo conoce mas y escucha lo que te digo

- Yo no necesito tus consejos – dijo Ginny – el y yo estamos bien, podriamos decir que… si no fuera por el que es tan caballeroso y que gracias a mi hermano que siempre anda rondando por ahí ya lo hubieramos hecho

- Si pero – dijo Lavender – uno se las ingenia, si ellos son ingeniosos para algo es para encontrar un lugar y un tiempo para el sexo, no sirven para nada mas

- Entonces creo que ya descubrimos tu secreto – dijo Hermione en tono mordaz – eres hombre Lavender!

El mismo ritual, envueltas entre pataletas y jalones de cabello tardaron tres minutos antes de soltarse. Ginny estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, Harry no parecia el tipo de chico que dejara a una chica, a una que realmente le importaba como el le habia dicho, por sexo, bueno…por falta de sexo. La verdad es que no lo consideraba un noviazgo ñoño en el que solo habia besitos de pollito y caminatas al atardecer tomados de la mano; habia agasajos en el sofa del departamento de Harry en el que el metia la mano por debajo de su blusa y le tocaba el sostén, momentos en los que la temperatura del lugar subia considerablemente. Ginny lo tocaba sin pudor cuando estaban en esos momentos apasionados pero nunca habian concluido algo, solo se quedaban ahí calentones porque Ron ya habia llegado o porque estaban en un lugar publico. A pesar de que su orgullo le decia que no, Ginny se dirigio a Cho haciendo un movimiento brusco y el lapiz con el que Luna le pintaba los ojos se deslizo desde la niña de los ojos hasta la oreja

- Tu dirias que eres buena? Es decir… algo difícil que superar

- Por favor – sonrio – claro, ni lo intentes, solo se tu, Michael dice que el sexo conmigo es un 10 a comparación del 3 que eras tu, digo… lo digo sin mala intencion

Ginny no se sintio herida por el comentario de Michael, le importaba un carajo lo que ese idiota pensaba, lo que si era que le preocupaba lo que Ginny podia desilusionar a Harry en la cama, tenia que sacar sus mejores trucos para seducir a Harry, tenia que darle el mejor sexo del mundo, como iba a hacer eso? No estaba dispuesta a pedirle mas ayuda a Cho, buscaria en revistas, en folletos, en clases, en Internet!! Era hora de que ese invento muggle sirviera para algo

- Deja te emparejo el otro ojo – le sonrio Luna

Ginny sintio como Luna maniobraba con su cara mientras sonreia por su decisión

- Ya esta

Luna le tendio un espejo y cuando Ginny se miro casi hecha un grito del susto, los ojos eran de azul y purpura electrico, las mejillas en guindo, tenia las pestañas en plateado y los labios en un verde pasto, penso que Luna emparejaria el otro ojo quitando la raya de su ojo hasta su oreja pero comprobo que habia dibujado una raya igual del otro lado

- El estilo de apache psicodelico te queda muy bien – le aseguro Luna con los ojos muy abiertos – a muy pocas le queda, ojala que a mi me quedara

Ginny puso cara de resignacion y noto que de nuevo Hermione y Lavender estaban enredadas peleando, suspiro, y se dispuso a que al dia siguiente, después de levantarse y tratar de quitarse esas capas de maquillaje, buscaria tips para seducir a su novio Harry Potter.

* * *

Hola, se que me regañaran porque he tardado pero ando de las prisas que no tienen idea, por eso les pido una disculpa porque no podre listar a la bellisima gente que me ha dejado review en el capitulo anterior, pero les agradezo enormemente. Gracias por leerme y esten pendiente porque esto se acaba. XOXO


	19. Ayuda cibernetica

CAPITULO 19

La mirada de Hermione lo decia todo 'Estaba loca', la tenia tan cerca que solo abarcaba con la vista su espesa melena y su cara con mirada confusa, cejas levantadas y boca contorsionada en una mueca.

- Que quieres que?

Ginny suspiro rogando por paciencia

- Quiero que me prestes el aparatejo ese que usas para comunicarte con tus padres y me ayudes a buscar tips para tener un buen follon con Harry

- Pero es que no necesitas nada de eso – dijo exaltada – solo debes ser tu!

- Si claro, yo! Ginny Weasley con 3 de 10… - luego adopto un tono de paciencia – el ya estuvo con Cho

- Y eso que? – dio una patada en el piso

- Que ella dijo que ella era muy buena!

- Como puedes tomar en cuenta su opinión! Cho cree que es la persona mas magnifica del mundo! Claro que cree que es la mejor en la cama, no seas idiota!

- Por favor Hermione – dijo en voz baja y tono humilde

Hermione entendio que ya lo decia en serio, le estaba pidiendo con todo su corazon que la ayudara, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y se mordio la lengua para no pelear mas.

- Esta bien, pero tendra que ser mañana, hoy tengo un trabajo importantisimo que terminar ok?

- Bien – dijo resignada

* * *

Ginny iba hacia su turno en la linea telefonica, no sabia como ayudar a alguien cuando ella era la que necesitaba consejos del que sea. Camino con desgana hacia el edificio donde hacia el servicio social con el bolso cruzado por el cuerpo y las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans, hacia un viento terrible. Camino de largo por un local y regreso sobre sus pasos para mirar dentro, era un local blanco con cubiculos pequeños en donde habia aparatos muggles donde estaba toda la información que buscaba, el letrero rezaba 'Cibercafe', sonrio y entro

- Necesitas una maquina? – le dijo un joven con el pelo chino y un monton de acne

- Ehm… si, pero veras no soy una experta… necesito buscar cierta información…

- Esta la de la esquina – dijo con desgana – te enseño lo basico… vamos…

Ginny le agradecio y lo siguió hasta un cubiculo polviento, el chico le explico que programa abrir y le tecleo en una ventanilla, le explico que hacer y se dispuso a dejarla sola

- Oye, oye, oye! – le dijo Ginny – Me traes un café por favor?

El chico la miro con cara de extrañeza y como si no la comprendiera dijo

- Aca no hay café

- Pero el anuncio decia…

- Aca no hay café – repitio – y mas te vale no tener ningun liquido cerca de la computadora, entendiste?

- Bueno, perdon, yo pense…

El chico se alejo dandole una ultima mirada de advertencia y Ginny movio los dedos con ansiedad. Tardo un minuto completo en teclear la palabra 'sexo' en el portal y dio clic con el aparatejo eso que se llamaba raton a la cosa esa que decia 'Buscar', inmediatamente arrojo un monton de resultados, habia 348, 244, 498 de lugares que se referian al sexo, sonrio triunfante, esto era pan comido. Selecciono la primera opcion que estaba en la lista, tardo solo unos segundos y algo empezo a sonar en todo el lugar, tenia las bocinas prendidas pero ella no lo sabia, gemidos orgasmicos, frases cachondas

- Lo siento, lo siento, ayuda! – grito – por Merlin brujo como se apaga esta cosa

Empezo a picar todos los botones, apago la tele esa pero no funciono, los gritos seguian saliendo cada vez mas subidos de tono, por encima de los cubiculos se asomaban varias cabezas, chicas que la miraban con cara de asco, chicos con sonrisas pervertidas, el chico del acne se acerco a ella

- Que necesito ayuda!!

- Vale si no estuvieras viendo porno… - dijo entre aburrido y severo – a ver…

El chico movio algo y los gritos se acallaron. Ginny estaba sonrojada a mas no poder

- La cuenta por favor

* * *

Al dia siguiente Hermione se atragantaba con su limonada al escuchar el relato de Ginny

- Eso te pasa por desesperada, te dije que te ayudaria hoy

- No vuelvo a entrar a ese lugar demoniaco, lo juro

- De verdad quieres seguir con esto? No prefieres mi consejo?

- Ya hablamos de eso, pero no puedo aceptar un consejo de la chica que se lo hace a mi hermano

Hermione hizo una mueca tomando como eso como un diplomatico no, busco en vez de 'sexo', 'tips de seduccion'. El programa arrojo un monton de resultados pero no mas de 10,000. Era increíble como algo como sexo era mas importante que la seduccion. Al menos para una chica era mas importante lo segundo

- Mira aquí dice que tienes que estar tranquila 24 horas antes del acto, un detalle, verte guapa, sentirte sexy, tocarlo, besarlo, coquetear… esto es divino, dejame tomo nota

- Hermione! – exclamo

- Bueno bueno… aquí dice que depende del chico es la manera en que debes abordarlo, hay chicos a los que les gusta que sean directas, a algunos les gusta tomar ellos la iniciativa, otros a los que les gusten que les hables sucio…

- Hablarles sucio? – hizo una mueca – eso no suena muy bien

- Solo intentalo – dijo sin sonar convencida

- Hablar sucio – penso – bien, puedo hacerlo

Dia 1. Hablar sucio

- Harry, te gusta esto? – lo beso – eh maldito infeliz!

- Ginny – se sorprendio el – q…que?

- Oh no me digas que no te gusta esto! – le dijo risueña mientras se repegaba a el – eh visto que se te pone duro!

- QUE? – grito asustado

* * *

- No funciono – dijo Ginny – se espanto un poco cuando mencione la palabra culo

Hermione rio y se mordio los nudillos de la mano derecha

- Bueno, sigamos buscando, veamos… - maniobro un poco con la computadora – el sadomasoquismo no creo que sea lo suyo la verdad?

- Estoy dispuesta a todo – dijo con honestidad

Dia 2. Sade, el artista

Un sofa estaba entre Harry y Ginny, ella tenia en los labios una sonrisa perversa, el una mirada entre confusion y temor

- Pero que te pasa cariño? – dijo Harry mientras huia de ella

- Obedeceme maldito! – dijo persiguiendolo – y aca te digo que si te doy unas nalgadas tu me dices gracias y me pides otras! Entiendes? Y ponte la venda de los ojos, perro infeliz!

* * *

- Eso tampoco – dijo aburrida – me estoy empezando a desesperar…

Hermione suspiro y siguió batallando con la computadora

- Que tal literatura erotica?

- Dame una historia y yo se la leo! – dijo optimista

Dia 3. Un libro sucio

Ginny se acurruco junto a Harry en el sillon, habia velas en la mesa de café, el ambiente era propicio, el la beso con suavidad y le susurro palabras de puro amor que casi la hacen olvidar su objetivo, era increíble sentirse amada por el

- Eres la chica mas linda – le sonrio el con su linda boca - has estado rara últimamente, pero estare siempre para apoyarte…

- Quieres escuchar algo lindo que lei hoy? – le sonrio ella

- Bien

Se acomodo en el sillon con paciencia, pensando que le leeria algo cursi, de esas cadenas que a nadie le importan, le paso un brazo cuando ella sostuvo el papel arrugado delante de ella

- El vicario vivia en completa soledad – empezo ella el relato - … ella vino a confesarse… - continuo por dos minutos mas - … los pechos mas lindos que habia visto… - ella continuo y Harry se removio incomodo - …podia sentir la tension sexual en aquel establo… - cinco minutos mas - …con su grande y duro… - Harry estaba excitado, pero incomodo - … y ella gemia… - Harry pensaba que algo raro pasaba con Ginny - …de la base a la punta….

- Para! – dijo Harry – estas bien?

- Estoy algo caliente – dijo con logica – tu no?

* * *

- Oficialmente: Estoy desesperada! – dijo con histeria

Hermione resoplo, tambien desesperada, no veia la hora en que esos dos tuvieran sexo y Ginny la dejara en paz

- Fetichismo - rezongo

- Que es eso? – pregunto con interes

Dia 4. Fetiches

- Oh Harry vamos, dame tu zapato… no! Todos tus zapatos, te los cambio por mi ropa interior! – dijo en tono excitado – vamos! Te gustara

- Ginny que te pasa? – dijo realmente asustado

* * *

- SE TU MISMA! – dijo Hermione con histeria – Sigue mi consejo! AL NATURAL!

- Nada, nada - dijo Ginny – Sigue buscando!

- Grrrr! – gruño con desesperación – Cual es tu fantasia?

- Ay – dijo soñadora – hacerlo con el hombre que amo en una cama hecha de rosas!

- Según esto la fantasia de la mayoria de los hombres es estar con dos mujeres

- Si alguien mas toca a Harry – dijo seria – la mato y luego le saco el corazon y me lo como, eso no!

- Bueno – dijo buscando el la laptop – que tal hacerlo en un lugar publico?

- Eso suena raro – dijo ella poniendose a pensar – pero lo intentare

Dia 5. Que todos nos vean!

- Para Ginny – suplico Harry con la voz cargada en deseo – por favor, para! Que nos ven

- No me importa, no tiene nada de malo el amor

Estaban en un parque, manoseandose a gusto en un rincón

- Hazmelo aquí Harry! – suplico ella

- No Ginny – era duro resistirse a la mano que lo acariciaba en la espalda por debajo de la camiseta – vamos, nos pueden ver

- Ese es el caso no? – dijo mordiendole el lóbulo de la oreja

* * *

- Entonces – Harry se revolvio el cabello – en tu familia hay algun síndrome neurologico o algo asi?

- Mi familia loca? – se dijo Ron – puede ser…

- Ginny se ha estado comportado extraña… muy extraña

- Como extraña?

Harry no queria hablar de eso con Ron, sabia que no lo entenderia y que quiza lo golpearia aunque el no hubiera hecho nada, pero tento al diablo

- Creo que siente que no podre satisfacerla y ha estado buscando… entretenimiento extra

- Estas hablando de…?

- Si – dijo afectado – es que… bueno… ella estuvo con Dean y…

- QUE? – exploto – CUANDO? DONDE?

- Ya hace tiempo, Dean es… digo…

- Intimidante – aseguro y silvo – estas perdido…

- Gracias Ron – dijo sarcastico

- Bueno… digo, a mi el idiota de Krum no me dio que pensar, Hermione me dijo que la tenia asi – separo un pequeño palmo sus dedos pulgar e indice – que no era competencia para mi… pero tu la tienes dificil

- Insisto… Gracias Ron

- Como quiera, deberias intentarlo y no es que tengas mi permiso del todo – aseguro con severidad – pero quiza tengas éxito, no pierdes nada con intentarlo

- Solo quiza… a tu hermana

- Quiza…

* * *

Hermione la miraba como si fuera un caso perdido, Ginny parecia agotada, desilusionada, frustrada…

- Porque no dejas que todo se de naturalmente? – trato de razonar con ella por milesima vez – Mira a estas alturas Harry quiza se este preguntando por tu estado mental… creeme

- Que voy a hacer? – dijo en un lamento exagerado – Lo decepcionare…

- Llama a la linea de ayuda – sugirió en broma

- No seas idiota – contesto con mal humor – alla no te ayudan en nada…

- Mira si la gente no te puede ayudar porque crees que Internet si? Es estupido educarse sexualmente con esa cosa! Alla solo hay sexo y ya, pero todo es una fantasia, y a veces las fantasias no son todas para ti, ya haz visto que todas esas cosas no te sirven con Harry, no tienes porque presionarte con eso! Se va a dar cuando sea el tiempo, sin presiones, y sera divino!

- Fue facil con Ron? Es decir… no tuviste miedo

- Claro que si! El solo me abrazo, el me beso, pero de repente me hizo perder la cabeza, me olvide de lo que hacia, solo sabia que lo queria… que lo necesitaba, uno sabe eso… cuando llega el momento adecuado

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos, y Ginny supo en ese momento que algun dia el lazo que la unia con ella pasaria de ser de amistad a familiar, y le parecia perfecto…

- Te muestro algo? – le dijo Hermione con un poco de temor

- Claro

Hermione tomo la computadora portátil y entro a un sitio, si, Ginny ya sabia como llamarlo, en el cual se relataba una historia, la historia de Ginny a grandes rasgos y una petición de ayuda, el como seducir a su novio porque habia tenido una novia perfecta y pensaba que no podia superarla. Ginny se toco el pecho conmovida, con los ojos acuosos se tomo algunos minutos para leer los mas de 350 mensajes que le habian dejado ahí, mensajes apoyandola, textos en los que la apoyaban, en los que la alentaban y querian saber el final

- Vaya… pero que gente tan linda – susurro emocionada

- Lo ves… - dijo Hermione – esta gente tiene buenas intenciones, te apoyan sin saber quien eres, y todas quieren que te vaya bien, pero mira… sin tantos adornos… solo se natural

Ginny siguió leyendo, algunos mensajes la hacian reir otros sonreir y le daban un monton de valor, casi nadie ponie su verdadero nombre, tenian sobrenombres con las palabras Potter, o Weasley, o Granger, o de criaturas magicas, algunas una combinación de su nombre con el apellido de algun famoso, era fantastico y se sentia profundamente agradecida.

- Tengo que hacer lo mejor – se dijo Ginny – lo mejor para los dos, para Harry y para mi

* * *

Esta vez no he tardado tanto eh! Y ya se que van a decir que que chiquito y no se que, pero bueno sacrifique cantidad de palabras por tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que se les haya caido el saco con la ultima parte porque estoy hablando de ustedes! si, ustedes los que han dejado reviews a lo largo de esta historia que bueno, se acaba en el proximo capitulo. Gracias como siempre a la gente que ha dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior: rosewg, Niernath, Joslin Weasley, wendelin, macaen, oscarlos, darkangel26-15, ginnyg, aniee-nay, CaroliPotter, yoyispotter23, Fanelgirl, xMarianaRadcliffex, Celina, lunatik-love, Marisol, Ceciss, eri potter Weasley y Boshita. Besos y suerte! xoxo


	20. Magia sin magia

CAPITULO 20

Ron hiperventilaba, casi como si fuera a dar a luz, tenia la frente perlada en sudor, se removia las manos con nerviosismo. Estaba sentado en el sofa de su departamento con una mochila llena de sus mejores y mas ñoños trapos, 'ropa de iglesia' la llamaba, vestia unos jeans bien alisados y una camisa empollona de cuadros, sus zapatos brillaban y tenia un peinado que se dividia por la mitad. Harry solto una carcajada al verlo

- Que diablos haces vestido asi? – dijo después de reirse a sus anchas

- Pasaremos el fin de semana en casa de Hermione, con sus padres… - dijo con la quijada tan tensa como si llevara un aparato en la boca - es la fiesta anual de los Granger…

- Porque aceptaste ir a semejante estupidez? – dijo sin comprenderlo

- Porque… – cerro los ojos con frustración – Hermione sabe en que momento exacto pedir las cosas

- Ah… ya entiendo

Harry se sento frente a el con una cerveza en la mano, y lo examino por algunos minutos, se dio cuenta que la camisa ya estaba empapada debido al sudor y la cara le brillaba por tantas perlitas, Ron no lo notaba pero movia los pies compulsivamente… era molesto para Harry pero decidio no comentarlo, un 'toc toc' lo saco de sus pensamientos, Ron parecia petrificado y miro a la puerta con aprension

- Yo abro – dijo Harry – ve tomando tus cosas

Pero Ron no se movio, Hermione estaba ahí con una vestimenta de niña inteligente, digna para ir a visitar a sus padres y a Harry se le ocurrio que cuando estuviera parada junto a Ron parecerian una pareja mayor.

- Nos vamos Ron?

Ron asintio de forma tiesa, pero no se movio y Harry quiso desviar un minuto la atención de ella

- Ginny esta en casa?

- Eh? Oh, no, salio a su servicio social, pero debera llegar en un par de horas… - volvio a mirar hacia Ron – Vamos Ronald…

- Ha estado rara… - dejo escapar Harry

- No te preocupes… a todas nos pasa… solo necesita vacaciones… relajarse un poco… Ron!

- La buscare al rato… - dijo Harry

- Si que bien – dijo Hermione distraida – Oh vamos Ronald, lo prometiste!

- No quiero – susurro Ron con la voz cargada de terror

Hermione fue hasta el y lo jalo del brazo, cargo la maleta y desaparecieron, Harry pudo ver un fogonazo de la cara de terror de su amigo.

* * *

Ginny tenia un plan, habia terminado su turno, se iria a su casa, se daria una ducha, le diria a Harry que si iban por una hamburguesa y dormiria toda la noche, tenia la casa para ella sola. Habia decidido poner fin a sus locos planes para seducir a Harry, al menos para seducirlo en la manera ridicula en que habia tratado la semana pasada, cuando se acordaba no podia evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza que habia pasado, habia sido una estupida al tratar de competir con Cho, Cho era Cho, y ella era Ginny Weasley, una persona con mas entereza que la oriental y si a Harry no le gustaba tal y como era pues podria irse al demonio.

Tomo su bolso lleno de libros, maquillaje, monedas, llaves, varita, dulces y… la jaula de Pig? Que hacia eso ahí? Bueno no importaba, a la primera visita a la madriguera la devolvia. Salio por la puerta de vidrio del edificio y entonces lo vio ahí, recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, con el viento azotandole el cabello revuelto y la cabeza gacha, pensativo, era imposible no poner una sonrisa idiota al verlo, imposible. Se acerco a el y a unos pasos el la miro, sonrio y se puso derecho, ella se dejo caer en el y la atrapo en sus brazos, le dio un beso corto en los labios

- Como estas? – le dijo el quitandole el cabello de la cara

- Bien, tu? – dijo sin separarse de su abrazo

- Bien, los examenes han terminado finalmente…

- Te fue bien?

- E en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo sonriente

- Ah entonces podriamos ir a cenar… y celebrar un poquito…

El tono en que lo dijo le indico a Harry que Ginny habia dejado la locura sexual atrás, al parecer solo queria ir a cenar y pasarla bien, suspiro y asintio con una media sonrisa. Se encaminaron hacia el departamento de ella para que dejara algunas cosas y recogiera otras, pero mientras el esperaba sentado en el sofa tuvo una idea, uno de esos impulsos que debes llevar a cabo, fue hasta la habitación donde ella decidia que dejar y que hechar a su bolso

- Que pasa? – le dijo ella al ver en el una sonrisa maniaca

- Vamonos

Ginny parpadeo incredula

- Te dije que voy en un segundo…

- No a cenar… de Londres…

- QUE? – retrocedio unos pasos y dejo caer su bolso tirando todo su contenido en el piso – Que te pasa?

- Solo vamonos el fin de semana! – grito emocionado – separemonos de la vida citadina, vamonos al campo, a respirar aire puro sin las ataduras de la vida moderna!

Ginny arqueo la ceja en un gesto de 'este perdio las cabras en el monte'

- Mira Harry – dijo con gesto apaciguador – sentemonos y hablemos, se que la semana pasada yo actue un poco rara, estaba enloquecida porque Cho me dijo un monton de cosas y luego esta ese estupido de Michael Corner que se atrevio a calificarme! Entonces supuse que…

- No quiero saber – dijo levantando la mano – que nadie empañe esto, solo vamonos tu y yo unos dias al campo y…

- Pero acabas de tener un fin de semana de pesca! – protesto

Harry estaba ahí con la mano extendida hacia ella, ella la miro con un poco de terror, no le haria mal algo de paz y tranquilidad, alejarse del bullicio y de las voces de su cabeza que le decian miles de cosas, con temor alargo su mano hacia la de Harry, vio su sonrisa, una sonrisa grande y alegre, y el cuarto se desvanecio.

- Donde estamos?

El tono de ella fue de aprehension, estaba en un bosque verde con arboles altos y al parecer al pie de un acantilado, solo tenia la varita en la mano, ni bolso ni nada

- No lo se, pero no te preocupes podremos volver sin problema

Claro que estaba preocupada! Harry la habia secuestrado y se hallaba perdida. Habia apagado la luz? Habia cerrado la llave del agua? No habia dejado nada en la estufa? Le habia puesto llave al departamento?? Harry habia aparecido una pequeña casa de campaña y estaba ocupado en instalarla mientras ella miraba con preocupación a todos lados, no sabia si ahí habia hombres lobos, osos o… tigres!

- Listo

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry que lucia orgulloso, la casa de campaña era pequeña, entro en ella y comprobo que tenia solo una cama, un baño y un gran refrigerador, al menos tendrian comida, fue hasta el y comprobo que solo habia un paquete de jamon, un paquete de queso, aderezo y una barra de pan, lo suficiente para hacer unos sándwiches, el espacio restante lo ocupaban un monton de latas de cervezas

- Es de mi padrino – aclaro Harry – es lo que pude invocar

- Esta bien creo… - siguió examinando – esa mancha en la alfombra…

- Ah es vomito… pero ya esta limpia, solo que la mancha nunca se quito

Ginny cerro los ojos como rogando por paciencia, siguió parada ahí pensando que esa idea habia sido muy mala, no noto que Harry la abrazaba por la espalda y le acariciaba el brazo con un roce delicado

- Solo relajate Gin – le susurro al oido – vinimos a estar juntos solamente, te prometo que cualquier incomodad que te cause la resolvere, yo me encargare de esto

El tono de el le brindo tranquilidad y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a el, lo beso de lleno en la boca y al cabo de un par de minutos se separo de el, el le sonrio de manera encantadora, haciendo que por algun loco motivo, los ojos le brillaran dejando en ridiculo a cualquier esmeralda que haya visto nunca.

- Deberiamos buscar leña – dijo el – va a oscurecer

- Vamos…

Salieron de la tienda y se acercaron a dos metros del acantilado a ver por un minuto la puesta del sol, el cielo estaba en tonos anaranjados y rojizos y entonces fue cuando Ginny se relajo completamente, que importaba que no trajera ni un cambio de ropa o ni un poco de maquillaje, estaria con Harry y eso era todo lo que le importaba, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ser secuestrada por el chico del que estas enomarada era bastante atractivo… sexy, sensual, pero no queria pensar en eso, que haria si Harry le hacia una insinuación? Todavía no tenia muy definido como actuar, que diantres era actuar normal? Que tal si en medio de la situación se reia o hacia alguna broma? El se reiria o se apagaria porque el momento se habia arruinado? Suspiro tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que lo unico que hacian era ponerla en estado de estrés, y se suponia que iban a relajarse, a conectarse como pareja.

Harry cargaba un monton de ramas a diferencia de las pocas que llevaba ella, pero al parecer no importaba porque el estaba de excelente humor, todo el camino el parloteo como nunca, hablo de su semana, de experiencias lejanas en el campo cuando acampaba con su padrino y su "tio" Remus, por llamarlo de alguna manera, la vez pasada en que Ron casi vomita sus tripas de tanto que bebio, omitio tuvieron que revivirlo en el lago en que pescaban porque quedo inconciente por quince minutos, esa historia no saldria nunca a la luz, habia sido un pacto.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al campamento acomodaron los leños formando un tipo de volcan y lo encendio con un hechizo, saco unos cojines viejos y una manta, Ginny saco unas cervezas y se acurruco junto a el que seguia estando de excelente humor, era difícil no contagiarse de esa risa, no contagiarse de su buen humor, como habia pensado que aquello era una mala idea? Si por lo visto iba a ser una excelente noche.

* * *

Ron estaba sentado con aspecto tieso en ese comodo sofa que se hundia hasta las maderas, si hubiera estado en otro ambiente, Ron sabia que estaria con un pie sobre el descansabrazo sosteniendo una cerveza y de vez en cuando rascandose la entrepierna, y cuando le diera sueño se dormiria exactamente ahí porque el mendigo sofa era extremadamente comodo.

- Mas té?

La señora Granger miraba con una sonrisa amable a Ron y sostenia la tetera en el aire

- Gracias, es delicioso

- Oh solo estas siendo amable Ron

- No – sonrio de manera maniaca debido a los nervios – es delicioso

- Dirias que la tia Marie vendra mama? – dijo Hermione

- Si – dijo afligida – es un hecho

- Esa bruja!

- Niña – dijo en tono de advertencia su padre – es mi hermana

- Eso no quita que sea una bruja, odiara a Ron, sabes que le hara pasar un mal rato!

- Lo se – contesto ella en el mismo tono afligido – sera tu prueba Ronald, aun y cuando pareces un poco inadaptado – Ron dio un respingo – y no es por ofender, pero yo se lo que es conocer a los padres de tu pareja por primera vez, seguro lo aprobaras, yo conoci a su madre – apunto a su esposo y levanto una ceja en señal de tolerancia

- Perdon? – dijo indignado el

- Tu madre era insoportable! Hacia comentarios acerca de mis minifaldas

- Ah si? Pues solo a ti se te ocurre ir en minifalda!

- Eran los setentas! – protesto – al menos me puse ropa interior!

Ron dejo de estar tan tieso, dejo de sudar

- Y que hay de tu padre? – dijo el – Ese hombre ahí bebiendo su coñac con un puro en la mano, muy apenas dignandose a mirarme

La señora Granger se cruzo de brazos y le dirigio una mirada desafiante, el señor se volvio a ver a si mismo con un vaso lleno de wiskey y un cigarro entre los dedos y renego para si mismo, apago el cigarro en el cenicero y dejo el wiskey a un lado

- Vamos, los invito un trago y al casino!

Ron se paro presuroso, tenia la camisa de cuadros empapada de sudor pero el se veia sonriente

- No te llevare asi – le dijo el señor Granger – pareces un tonto, cambiate y ponte algo mejor, puedo prestarte una de mis camisetas de calaveras…

Ron asintio atontado y subio a cambiarse seguido por su futuro suegro. Hermione miro a su madre

- Gracias mama

- Nah – dijo quitandole importancia – es obvio que es buen chico, no quiero que esta sea una mala experiencia, al menos que el conocernos no lo traume, para traumas esta la reunion de mañana, deja que conozca a tus tios… Le contaste acerca de tu tio Greg verdad?

- Le explicare cuando sea el momento, no creas, yo tampoco quiero que se le quede mirando a su joroba….

- Y que hay de tu tio abuelo Hugh?

- Mama! El tio Hugh esta mas sordo que una tapia, seguro que no sera ningun problema

- Que hay de la prima Isele? – dijo con temor

- Mira mama si la prima Isele se quita la bata y corre desnuda por ahí cuando este ebria le explicare, quien te dice que no ha cambiado? – dijo como creyendo en esa teoria

- Ay Hermione… - rodo los ojos – como si no conocieras a la familia de tu padre…

Ron se ponia un poco mas comodo y cuando se puso la camiseta que le ofrecia el señor Granger, al pasarle por la cabeza sintio como le apretaban el cuello

- Dejame decirte algo chico – oyo la ronca voz de su suegro – si le haces algo a mi hija te quiebro la varita, te pateo las bolas y me aseguro que nunca tengas hijos! Por otro lado, se que son una pareja moderna pero mientras estes en esta casa guarda tus deseos calenturientos y portate decente, entendiste? Por lo demas se ve que eres buen chico, pero a final de cuenta eres un chico…

- Mire señor – dijo Ron aun con la cabeza tapada, pero el tono indicaba que hablaba demasiado en serio – a Hermione no solo la quiero, no solo la amo, la adoro! Si cree que en algun momento la lastimaria yo mismo me cortaria el pito antes de hacerle algun daño, asi que sus advertencias no me asustan porque soy mas que conciente de la clase de chica que es, una que nunca habia encontrado y que se que nunca encontrare, la quiero y la respeto, tengo una hermana y esta amenaza se las he hecho a sus novios, incluso el actual es mi mejor amigo, asi que se como debe sentirse pero le dare un consejo: confie en mi

El señor Granger lo solto y Ron pudo acomodarse la camiseta, lo vio sonriendo y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, señal masculina de aprobación

- Mira chico – dijo en tono de confidencia – crees que podras… no se lo puedo pedir a Hermione porque… bueno…

- Hacer magia en el casino para que todo salga a nuestro favor? Seguro

* * *

Harry la besaba con pasion, ya estaban dentro de la tienda, habia entrando dando tumbos pero negativos a soltar los labios del otro, el habia pasado un brazo por su cintura y tenia la otra mano en su pelo, ella tenia sus dos brazos sujentandolo, como si se fuera a ir. Era obvio, el la llevaba a la cama; aunque los pasos de el eran sutiles era obvio que la dirigia ahí, a donde mas? No a la cocina, no al cuarto de baño. Finalmente sintio como la parte posterior a sus rodillas golpeo con algo y se balanceo un poco hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, y entonces despego su boca de la de Harry y lo miro a los ojos, el la miro atraves de sus gafas y sus ojos esmeraldas la atravesaron y ella se sintio desnuda, la mirada de el era de amor pero tambien estaba llena de deseo, Ginny se acerco a el y mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja le susurro palabras que dejaron a Harry con las piernas flaqueando y el corazon agitado.

Y Harry se sentia como nunca se habia sentido, nunca habia tenido esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago y en los genitales al mismo tiempo, en realidad, solo habia sentido mariposas en el estomago con Ginny, se daba cuenta de que por primera vez estaba enamorado, enamorado de verdad, no iba a tener sexo, iba a hacer el amor. Sabia que Ginny sentia lo mismo, lo veia en sus ojos color avellana, la ayudo a caer gentilmente en la cama, y entonces recordo algo: no llevaba un condon encima! Caray. Bueno a final de cuentas esa era la tienda de Sirius, en algun lugar habria un condón de sobra.

- Necesito buscar… algo – le dijo el de modo agitado y atontado

- Bueno… - dijo ella entrecortadamente – aquí te espero

Harry se paro y fue corriendo hacia los rincones de la tienda mientras ella aprovechaba el tiempo que el no la veia para mirarse en el espejo, estaba desaliñada, la ropa era comun y corriente, pero sus ojos irradiaban una luz que ella nunca habia visto y sus labios estaban sonrojados debido al rose con los de Harry, y entonces el panico la invadio ¿Qué calzones traia? Cerro los ojos, de nuevo se veia en esa situación, con unos de los calzones mas feos, flojos y viejos que tenia, Harry se habia aparecido de nuevo hacia ella, sonriente, habia encontrado 127 condones en un compartimento especial en el sofa, traia dos en el bolsillo, ella lo miro, ahora un poco insegura de su posición

- Harry yo… mi ropa…

- Te ves hermosa – dijo el sinceramente

Ella no pudo mas que creerle, la forma en que lo dijo, era obvio que no mentia. Ella se colgo de el y lo beso apasionadamente, cayeron de manera un poco brusca en la cama, sin soltar los labios del otro, y entonces cayo una prenda de ella, y una prenda de ella, mientras se entrelazaban con las piernas, y el ambiente se sentia muy caliente, pero tambien lleno de amor, finalmente, después de tanto desearlo, de tanto planearlo! de hacer tantas locuras para conseguirlo, y al pasar unos minutos mientras las diferentes e intensas sensaciones la llenaban… lo vio desnudo, era perfecto, no era pequeño ni grande, simplemente era lo adecuado para ella, y el tambien la vio, era perfecta, tenia una cicatriz resultado de la extracción del apéndice, un lunar en la espalda, un monton de pecas en el pecho, una gran cantidad de detalles que la hacian unica, perfecta. Y entonces se entregaron completamente.

Cuando Harry abrio los ojos a la mañana siguiente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ella susurrando su nombre mientras tenia un orgasmo incontrolable, los violentos espasmos de el, como si nunca hubiera tenido un momento asi. Volteo hacia ella y sonrio sin poder evitarlo, Ginny roncaba suavemente desparramada sobre la cama, en un estado de completa relajación como si le hubieran quitado 10 kilos de estrés, se acerco a ella y la abrazo lo mas suavemente posible para no despertarla pero ella le lanza una suave patada para alejarlo, Harry movio la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo con resignacion, era como una leona que dormia, mejor ni moverla.

* * *

- QUE DICES CHICO? – grito el anciano sosteniendo un aparato en forma de cuerno en su oreja – YO DIGO QUE HERMIONE ES DEMASIADO LIBERADA Y TU QUE ES INCOHERENTE, NO TIENE SENTIDO

- NO DIJE QUE ES INCOHERENTE, SINO MUY DECENTE! – dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas y la voz cada vez mas afonica

- Dejalo Ron – dijo Hermione con cansancio – no te escuchara, oh no!

- Que? – Ron dirigio la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Hermione y vio algo que nunca olvidara

La prima Isele con sus 40 kilos de mas corriendo desnuda y con una botella de wiskey escoses en la mano, soltando palabrotas, Hermione miro a Ron suplicante, el se acerco a ella y la tomo suavemente por la cintura y deposito un beso en la frente de la chica

- Es un beso de despedida verdad? – dijo ella resignada

- Aun te amo – dijo sonriendo – me parece maravilloso encontrarte un defecto, tienes una familia desastroza

- PONTE LA ROPA ISELE! PONTE LA ROPA! ESTA FAMILIA ES UN DESASTRE! – grito el tio Hugh agitando su cuerno repetidamente

* * *

- Disculpa por la patada, estaba inconsciente, es que quede… uff!

- Es trampa disculparte con un halago como ese – sonrio Harry – nah, no pasa nada

Ginny se acerco a el y lo beso, se retiro para seguir recogiendo la tienda, era tiempo de volver a la vida normal que tenian

- Gracias por raptarme

- Gracias por… todo – sonrio el de manera delatadora

Ginny se rio de manera radiante.

* * *

Ron se dejo caer en el sofa de Hermione, agotado, mas emocional que fisicamente

- Gracias por ser tan paciente Ron, pense que ibas e explotar cuando el tio Greg te hizo ponerle bloqueador solar en la joroba

- Ese es un tema que prometimos no volver a tocar – dijo de manera tajante

- Bueno pero… puedo compensarte no?

Ron sonrio de manera sonsacarrona, y la tomo de forma posesiva

- Sueltala cerdo!

Ginny entro seguida de un Harry sonriente y con expresión de estar drogado

- Hola Ginny – dijo Ron malhumorado soltando a Hermione y haciendose a un lado

- Que tal el fin de semana con los padres de Hermione? – pregunto Harry dejandose caer con flojera en otro sofa

- Los padres bien… - dijo conforme – la familia politica es el problema

Hermione le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo

- Deja que conozcas a la mia – dijo Ginny de forma desganada – como todas tiene sus ovejas negras…

- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa – corto Ron – de donde vienen ustedes?

- Oh Harry me llevo al lugar mas maravilloso… - dijo Ginny de forma empalagosa

Ron le dirigio una mirada acusadora a Harry, quien carraspeo y evito a toda costa hacer contacto visual con el, seguro que un ojo morado le esperaba en casa. Hermione levanto las cejas preguntando si ya habia pasado, Ginny con una sonrisa le transmitio que si, y cuando Hermione lanzo un chillido casi inaudible Ron la miro de forma hostil.

- Es tarde, creo que debemos irnos – dijo Ron

- Yo pensaba quedarme un poco mas – dijo Harry

- No, tu te vas conmigo

Harry miro a Ginny de forma tranquilizadora, un sentimiento que realmente ya no recordaba, se despidieron de ellas con un beso y salieron de ahí.

- Y bien? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Rieron y fueron a preparar alguna bebida en la licuadora, mientras estaban en eso entro Luna

- Me voy chicas - anuncio

- Como que te vas?

- Ire a buscar animales fantasticos a Australia… Neville ira conmigo

- Como pareja? – dijo Hermione – o van con un grupo…

- No! Eso es lo mas maravilloso de todo! Iremos solos, solo hay que ponernos 19 vacunas antes de partir

- Vaya – dijo Ginny con las cejas levantadas – que facil es viajar contigo!

- Y ustedes que cuentan? – dijo tomando una copa que le ofrecian – todo bien?

- Deja ver… - dijo Ginny simulando pensar - el trabajo apesta, la escuela se ha vuelto mas pesada, he engordado 3 kilos por comer tanto helado, he pasado mas vergüenzas en las ultimas semanas que en toda mi vida… pero al menos tengo a Harry de mi lado

- Ron ha pasado la prueba de fuego… - dijo Hermione – la escuela se volvera mas horrible en el ultimo año pero seguro que todo saldra bien…

- La gente pensaria que siendo brujas la vida es mas facil – resoplo Ginny

- Si claro, solo para hacer un accio al control remoto, lo demas es igual

- Tienen razon – dijo Luna – no es mas fácil con magia

* * *

Hola! Se que no tengo perdon por haberme tardado tanto pero esto que acaba de pasar me ha abierto los ojos a que no puedo seguir publicando historias por el momento, a menos de que la tenga escrita al 100 y es fatal porque en realidad ya tenia una idea que desarrollar la cual se quedara guardada hasta que este finalizada. Dejando las disculpas a un lado, me siento feliz de terminar esta historia que tanto gusto, espero que se hayan divertido con ella tanto como yo, y les agradezo infinitamente todos sus comentarios, gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar sus reviews, agregarla a sus favoritos, y agregarme a mi como Autor, espero que disfruten el final y besos a todos!


End file.
